ROMEO AND JULIET, TWELFTH NIGHT STYLE
by vicki86
Summary: VIOLA SNEAK OVER TO ILLYRIA TO VISIT HER BROTHER AND MEETS DUKE. IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SITE AND WITH THE HELP OF HER FRIENDS AND SEBASTIAN THEY START A RELATIONSHIP NEITHER SCHOOL WILL EXCEPT. A DIFFERENT WAY TO THE SAME STORY. RR!
1. A New School and A Day Like Any Other

**AN: HEY EVERYONE HERE IS MY NEW STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS FOR IT. BUT JUST TO KEEP EVERYONE FROM WORRYING I DO NOT PLAN TO END IT LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET WITH LOTS OF SUICIDE, JUST INCASE YOU WERE WORRYING. WELL READ AND REVIEW!**

ROMEO AND JULIET TWELFTH NIGHT STYLE

CHAPTER ONE

A NEW SCHOOL AND A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER

"Sebastian I can't believe you got yourself kicked out of Cornwall and now have to go to Illyria." Viola complained sitting on Sebastian's bed watching him pack his bags before his cab got there to take him to Illyria.

"Well Vi, I don't thing school is very important in accomplishing my goals in life. Since when did you see a singer needing to know math." Sebastian joked.

"When they have to count all the money they have coming in." Viola said laughing throwing a pillow at him. "If you don't know how to add then your sister will be able to steal all the money she wants with out you ever knowing."

"That is why we pay people to do that for us." Sebastian said placing his guitar in its case. "Besides you won't miss me all that much, you are going to be so busy with soccer and that tool of a boyfriend that you won't have time to miss me."

"I won't go on about who I'm dating seeing your dating the ice queen herself." Viola said referring to Sebastian's girlfriend Monique. "Why are you with her anyways?"

"She's hot." Sebastian said then added, "It's a guy thing. Seeing we are prying into my relationship why are you with Justin?"

"He's hot." Viola said smiling then added like her brother did, "It's a girl thing."

"Ha, ha very funny Vi." Sebastian said packing the rest of his things in his bag and then sat down next to Viola and said, "Come on sis you know I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Who said anything about missing you, I just like having someone to fight off mom when she goes in one of her crazy moods and wants me to do the whole debutante thing. Who am I going to have to stand up for me." Viola said.

"But Vi don't you think it will be great become a lady." Sebastian said laughing, "Walking around in all those frilly dresses that I'm sure mom has already bought."

"Don't remind me." Viola said in a disgusted voice thinking of all those dresses her mom had shown her earlier, all full of ruffles and frills.

"Oh what a beautiful lady you will make." Sebastian said.

Viola picked up his pillow and smacked him in the face.

"But seriously," Viola said, "I'll miss having you around."

"Come visit me and time Vi, and call me for anything." Sebastian said giving Viola a hug.

"You'll be sorry you said that, now I'll call you for every little problem and show up on your doorstep every other day." Viola said laughing.

"Great." Sebastian said laughing. "Well I'd better get going Vi, I'll see you around. Have a good day tomorrow with soccer practice, and take my advice start the new year out better and look for a new boyfriend."

"Only when you start looking for a new girlfriend." Viola said.

"We'll see." Sebastian said laughing.

Viola watched him walk out of his room and listened to him say goodbye to their mother. Viola then got up and watched him get into the cab and head off to Illyria. The house felt so empty to her. She was so use to having her brother around, they were like best friends, and had been their whole lives and now for the first time they wouldn't be living together.

Laying down on his bed she picked up the phone and called Kia and linking in Yvonne. They decided to get together and head to Paul's and have one last night of all night girlie movies and pigging out before they returned to school tomorrow. When they hung up Viola took one last look around Sebastian's bedroom then went to her room to grab some clothes and her school stuff then headed out.

Sebastian pulled out his key and opened the door to his dorm room. Inside he saw two guys playing video games and another guy laying on one of the two beds reading a magazine.

"Hey." Sebastian said throwing his stuff on his bed.

The two guys playing the video games ignored him but the one laying on the bed sat up and said, "Hey, you must be my room mate. Names Duke Orsino."

"Sebastian Hastings." Sebastian replied sitting down on his bed looking around the room noticing all the soccer stuff. "You into soccer huh?"

"Yeah, I'm the striker and those two over there are half backs. You play?" Duke asked, he really hoped his room mate wasn't a nerd and that if he like soccer this year living together would be much better.

"Not really, but I know everything there is to know about it. My sister is the captain of her team. So due to her none stop talking about it I pretty familiar with it." Sebastian said.

Hearing something about a girl the two guys playing video games asked, "Is your sister hot."

Before Sebastian could say anything Duke threw a pillow at them.

"Those two are Toby and Andrew." Duke introduced them although now that they knew they weren't going to be talking about his sister they went back to the video games.

Noticing the guitar on the bed Duke asked, "You play?"

"Yep, got my own band." Sebastian said.

"That's cool." Duke said laying back down picking his magazine back up.

Just then the phone rang, Duke didn't even make a move for it so Sebastian leaned over and picked it up and said, "Hello."

Duke looked over when he heard a high pitched voice start yelling at Sebastian over the phone.

"Monique I just got here, you don't need to freak out." Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

Duke just laughed to himself and got back to his magazine.

Sebastian listen for a few more seconds then said, "I'll call you later Monique."

Then Sebastian hung up and said to Duke, "Clingy girlfriend."

Duke just shrugged not really looking up from his magazine.

Just then the phone rang again, Sebastian picked it up and said, "Monique I told you I would call you later."

Viola who was on the other line started to laugh and said, "Been talking to the ice queen I hear. She's only called here like ten billion times."

Sebastian laughed and said, "What can I do for you Vi. I know I told you to call me anytime but I've only been gone for like an hour. Miss me that much all ready?"

"No, Mom wanted me to remind you that you are to be at the Carnival in three weeks, though I told her you would forget by then, but she wouldn't shut up until I called you." Viola said laughing.

"Why do I have to go, you are the one that is going threw the whole debutante thing." Sebastian said with disgust.

"Because if I have to suffer so do you." Viola said laughing then said, "I have to go. Talk to you later bro."

"Later Vi." Sebastian said hanging up the phone.

Duke looked up and said, "Another girlfriend?"

"No my sister, reminding me about the stupid carnival, debutante thingy." Sebastian said sitting back down on the bed.

"I'll be there, my mom's in junior league too." Duke said.

Sebastian smiled knowing that he wasn't going to be the only person suffering there. He got up and started to unpack when the three guys stood up, they were almost out of the door when Duke stopped.

"We are going to lunch, you want to come?" Duke asked.

"Sure." Sebastian said, throwing the stuff he was about to put away back on the bed and headed out with the guys.

When they were done watching the movies Viola got up to make herself another ice cream sundae.

"Um, Vi, if you keep eating those you aren't going to make it around the field tomorrow." Yvonne joked.

"Hey, its last day before practice starts up, I can splurge if I want too. Besides its all calcium, good for my bones." Viola said laughing.

"What every you say to make your self feel better." Paul said laughing.

"Careful Paul." Kia squealed when Paul went off her nails that he was painting when he started to laugh.

"Sorry Kia." Paul said wiping the excess paint from her finger.

"Kia you know you are just going to get them all chipped up during practice tomorrow." Viola said laughing.

"So, at least I can look nice for the first part of school. You never know what new guys may have transferred this year." Kia said laughing.

"Well with that thought, do me next Paul." Yvonne said laughing.

"And me Paul." Viola said jokingly.

"What about Justin?" Kia said laughing.

Viola shrugged, "There is no law against looking, besides I think I may take Sebastian's advice and dump him."

"Really." Yvonne said, "And what brought this on?"

"He so full of his self, always thinking he is better then everyone else." Viola said.

"Plus the fact that he such a cry baby every time that he loses." Paul added laughing.

Viola couldn't help laughing at the picture of Justin crying in his goal when Illyria had beaten them in last years opening game. "Really pathetic wasn't it, unless you buy his story where he had something in his eyes."

They all started to laugh and Kia said, "You'll be better off, you can do so much better then him Vi."

Viola shrugged and smiled, "We'll see. So I'm next right Paul."

"I have a feeling the only reason you girls invite me over is to get free make overs." Paul said trying to pretend he was hurt.

"Come on Paul you know we think of you as one of the girls." Yvonne said laughing.

"Yeah Paul, you're the greatest." Viola said, "Besides how else would I get my hair to stay this shinny."

Paul laughed and said, "Fine."

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night together, tomorrow was soccer practice and back to everyday life.


	2. Soccer Practice

**AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE WAY THIS STORY IS GOING, MY NEXT CHAPTER IS UP TOO. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

CHAPTER TWO

SOCCER PRACTICE

The next day at school Viola, Kia and Yvonne meet up on the field for their practice and to start the try outs for the new girls that wanted to join the team.

"So any new cute guys for you this year Kia?" Viola asked.

"Unfortunately no, or at least not in any of our classes. There could be in the higher or younger grades though." Kia said laughing, then added, "Now lets see if I can get through this practice with out breaking a nail."

They all laughed at that comment.

"The way we play I'm surprise that I have any nails left." Yvonne said.

"Come on guys lets go meet all the freshmen who want to join up with us." Viola said grabbing their arms and pulling them along quicker.

When they got to the side lines they saw about ten new players standing their waiting to try out.

Viola who was captain set up two teams to see how they played. Unlike the guys team she like to give everyone a far chance and the auditions went for more then one day because she realized it wasn't fair to judge someone on the first day, so many factors could be keeping them from performing to the top of their performance.

Once two teams were picked they went out there and played and mainly just had fun. For the first day back Viola hated to work to much and wanted to keep soccer fun. After the practice she had already eliminated two people who she knew were just not cut out for a life in soccer.

"Everyone you did great today and we'll meet back here tomorrow after school for another practice. If you want most of us meet in the morning to go jogging to keep in shape and all of you are welcome to join us. So go hit the showers and have a good day." Viola said turning to Kia and Yvonne, "Are you guys as hungry as I am."

The two laughed and agreed.

"So after our showers we should go get something to eat, Kia why don't you call Paul and see if he feels like joining us." Viola said picking the soccer ball they were using off the field and twirling it on her finger.

"Sounds good." Yvonne said then pointed behind Viola and said, "Guess who's coming our way."

Viola turned around and saw Justin heading toward them.

"Hey babe." Justin said and nodded at Kia and Yvonne who quickly excused themselves to go shower.

"How were your tryouts?" Viola asked.

"Made captain again, but was there any doubt." Justin said in his cocky voice then asked, "How did yours go?"

"Pretty good, they are going into tomorrow." Viola said rolling her eyes at Justin's comment about him making captain again and as bad as it was she couldn't help think how his team could vote him back as captain after him breaking down in tears last year.

"Viola you are much too easy in your tryouts. All you did was kick the ball around, I don't see how you plan to figure out who will help you win when you don't get down to business with real tryouts." Justin said, "If you want I'll come by tomorrow for your tryouts and help point out who would be best for your team."

"Justin I think I'll do fine, unlike your team last year we placed first in our division." Viola said not like being told what to do with her own team, "I don't come over and try telling you how to run your team."

"Fine do what ever you want but don't come crying to me when your team loses." Justin said angrily.

"Don't worry I won't come to you anymore." Viola said turning to walk away.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Justin asked.

"Why don't you ask your self seeing you know everything." Viola said throwing the soccer ball at Justin's head and walked away.

Sebastian walked into Chemistry class with Duke, Toby and Andrew. Although they were all jokes they seemed like good guys and Sebastian figure that they could all be good friends. Besides the fact that he was use to all the soccer date from Viola.

He sat down across from Duke and Andrew and Toby stood around waiting to pick out names for their lab partners.

"So what school does your sister go to?" Duke asked.

"Cornwall." Sebastian said, "Which is where I went till I got myself kicked out for skipping to much."

Seeming to forget what happened yesterday when he asked, Toby again asked, "So is your sister hot?"

Sebastian shock his head and said, "How do you want me to respond to that, she's my sister. Besides she's dating the captain of the Cornwall team."

"You mean Draeton is dating your sister." Duke started to laugh, "I made him cry at our game last year."

Sebastian burst out laughing, "Yeah well if Viola takes my advice she won't be dating him much longer. And by the way Justin crying on the field last year was priceless."

The other guys all joined in laughing but were interrupted by Sebastian's cell phone ringing. Looking down at the caller ID Sebastian saw that it was Monique for the millionth time that day.

Sebastian opened the phone and closed it.

"Man can you say ball and chain." Andrew said laughing.

"Really dude that chick of yours is driving me crazy and I'm not even dating her." Toby said.

"What can I say she is hot, but I think its time to end it with her. She is driving me nuts." Sebastian said turning the volume on his phone off.

"Why are you dating her?" Duke asked, he had heard their phone ring for half the night, to the point where they unplugged the phone so that they could sleep.

Shrugging Sebastian said, "She's hot."

This of course got a round of high fives from Toby and Andrew. Sebastian wasn't use to this, he was too use to talking to Viola. Duke however just sat there.

Before they could say anything else the teacher walked in and carried the jar of names on it and had them pick out names.

Sebastian opened up his and read out , "Olivia Lennox."

"Dude, she is like the hottest girl in our school." Toby said.

Sebastian gathered up his books and went over to sit with Olivia who had waved to him when he said her name.

"Hey, names Sebastian." Sebastian said introducing himself to Olivia.

"Olivia, but I guess you already know that." she responded.

Sebastian laughed and put his books down.

"You're new here aren't you?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah I just transferred here from Cornwall." Sebastian explained.

"How did the guys from your dorm take it, seeing you came from their biggest rival school." Olivia asked.

"They don't seem to mind, besides I'm not to much into soccer." Sebastian said, "More into music then anything."

"You play?" Olivia asked.

"Play and write." Sebastian said pulling out a sheet of lyrics he was working on and handed it to Olivia. He was modest with his work but Olivia looked so honest that he really wanted to see what she thought of them.

Olivia read them to herself and looked up at Sebastian and said, "They are so good. So honest and real. You are really talented."

"Thanks, my sister is always telling me that, but I'm not sure if they are good enough." Sebastian said putting his lyrics back into scribbler.

"Maybe you should listen to you sister they are really great. You should really play them." Olivia said smiling kindly at him.

"I'll think about it." Sebastian said smiling back at her.

Before the conversation could go any further the teacher came into the class room and started to teach.


	3. The Phone Call

CHAPTER THREE

THE PHONE CALL

Viola met up with Kia and Yvonne outside the locker room when she had finished showering and changing.

"So what happened with Justin?" Kia asked when Viola emerged from the locker room doors.

"Nothing much." Viola said shrugging her shoulders, "We got into a fight but then again what else is new."

"So does this mean you are finally going to dump him?" Yvonne asked.

"Well I think I left him with that impression." Viola said laughing. "I don't care what happens I think we just started dating because we both liked soccer but I guess that isn't a very good reason to stay together if you really think about it."

"Believe us Vi there is some one out there for you that isn't going to start crying when he loses a game." Kia sad laughing.

"OK guys, I know that was funny but it happened a year ago, when do you thin we are going to let that go. Kinda getting old." Viola said laughing, she found that story as funny as the next person but still was getting tired of hearing it every day.

Kia and Yvonne mumbled sorry then got walking back to Viola's. Her mother wasn't home that night so they decided it was safe to go there with out her mother hounding all of them.

"So what do you guys think of the new girls that are trying out?" Viola asked.

"Well besides the two that we let go today I think they are pretty good. They seem to be getting better more and more every year. I think we are going to have a pretty good team this year, so the rest of the teams better look out because we are going to hold on to our title." Kia said.

"You better believe it." Yvonne said, "I think we should be able to keep the rest of the girls, unless they do really bad tomorrow. The weaker ones we can keep for second string and help them get better, but until then we can keep them on the sidelines and use as fill ins when some one gets hurt."

"I think you guys are right, we got a pretty good group this year." Viola said tossing her ball in the air.

"Viola can't you ever put the ball down?" Kia said laughing.

Laughing Viola said, "No I can't, I just love playing."

"We know, I think if you could you would play in your sleep." Yvonne said laughing.

"You never know with Viola." Kia said laughing.

"Shut up you two." Viola said opening the gate to her house. "Come on lets go make a snack and go upstairs and watch a movie."

The two girls agreed and all went into Viola's house.

When they opened the door Viola's mother was standing there clapping her hands together.

"Viola dear your home. And you brought your friend's with you."

Viola rolled her eyes and said, "Mom you aren't suppose to be home."

"But I just had to run home and show you the new dress I bought you for the ball." her mother said running back into the siting room and coming out with a full length pink ruffle dress with big puffy sleeves.

"Gross mom, I will never wear that." Viola said looking back at Kia and Yvonne who were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Her mother looked almost sad by this comment, "Sometimes Viola I think you are your brother, unlike the young lady that you should be."

"Sorry mother that I'm not the lady that you dreamed I should be." Viola said walking passed her mother followed by Kia and Yvonne to the kitchen to get a snack.

Viola's mother didn't bother following her, but headed back out to her meeting.

"Oh my God my mother can drive me crazy." Viola said trying to get a snack together.

"But she's so cute, all she wants you to do is become a perfect little lady." Kia said teasingly.

"Yeah Vi, I can't imagine you without dirt on your face and all done up in a beautiful dress." Yvonne said laughing.

"Oh really, come on you guys, I'm not always that bad." Viola complained.

"What ever." Yvonne said.

"Come on let's get off this topic and go watch a movie." Kia said.

"I'll be right up, I'm going to call Sebastian first." Viola said loading up Kia and Yvonne's hands with snacks and then picking up her phone.

She dialed Sebastian's number and let it ring. After four rings Viola was about to hang up when a guys voice come on the phone and said, "If this is Monique Sebastian isn't here."

Viola couldn't help it from bursting out laughing.

"This is Viola, can I talk to Sebastian please."

The guy on the other line said something about being sorry and to hold on for a minute.

"Hey Vi." Sebastian said into his phone.

"Hey bro, so how was your first day?" Viola asked sitting down on the stool.

"Good I guess, depends on how you look at a day of school." Sebastian said laughing.

"You did go to class didn't you?" Viola said jokingly.

"Shut up Vi, of course I went to class, I don't usually start skipping till the third or fourth day of school." Sebastian said laughing. "So how was your soccer try outs."

"Promising I guess." Viola said, "The girls this year are much better then last year. So I take it that Monique is driving you crazy."

"How do you figure that." Sebastian asked.

"Well who ever answered the phone said if this was Monique you weren't available, so that was my first clue." Viola said laughing.

"Yeah well I think that I'll take your advice and dump her. She has called me like a hundred times since yesterday, I can't handle it anymore. She is driving me crazy." Sebastian said laughing. "And don't say I told you so cause that drives me crazy."

Viola laughed, and said, "Well I really can't cause what I'm going to say is going to make you want to say it back to me and I know you won't because I was kind enough not to either. Me and Justin got into a fight today."

"About what?" Sebastian asked.

"He was trying to tell me what to do." Viola said getting annoyed all over again.

Sebastian laughed to himself knowing what happens when you try to tell Viola what to do. "So does this mean that you dumped him."

"Not really, but we'll see what happens." Viola said laughing. "So is there anything exciting happening over at Illyria."

"Nothing that I know of, just got here but I'm sure something exciting will go on here. Why you so interested." Sebastian asked.

"Just curious to see where you are going to be spending your nights. Besides nothing exciting ever happens here so maybe I'll be able to live vicariously threw you." Viola said laughing.

"Sure what ever." Sebastian said. "Listen Vi, as much as I love talking to you but me and the guys were going to get something to eat. I'll talk to you later Vi."

"You got guys huh? Any of them hot?" Viola said laughing.

"You need help." Sebastian said laughing, "Later Vi."

"Later Sebastian." Viola said laughing and hung up her phone.

Viola headed up stairs and sat down to watch the movie with Kia and Yvonne.

"So who was on the phone?" Duke asked as they headed out to meet Toby and Andrew in the cafeteria.

"My sister." Sebastian said.

"She calls a lot." Duke said, "Though not as much as that Monique girl."

"She misses me. Do you have any siblings." Sebastian asked.

"No, just me, so I guess I won't understand." Duke said with a shrug.

"So anything exciting going on at this school?" Sebastian asked.

"Not much, the big welcome back dance is this weekend." Duke said, "Its usually a big thing here. Everyone usually has fun."

"Sounds cool, what kind of music do they play." Sebastian asked.

"Not sure what it is this year, usually they either hire a band or a DJ. Depends on how the vote goes from the dance committee. I think this year they are going with a DJ, much more popular, give a variety of music." Duke said.

"That's cool. You going with anyone special." Sebastian asked, he never heard Duke talking about a girl friend but he figured that he was captain of the soccer team and the way girls looked at him knew he was good looking.

Duke didn't have time to answer because Toby and Andrew came up behind them.

Andrew said laughing, "Duke doesn't date."

"Don't date?" Sebastian asked confused.

"He can't talk to girls." Toby said, "Every time a pretty girl come near him he gets all nervous and mumbles a lot."

"Not just pretty girls but all girls." Andrew added.

"Shut up." Duke said getting embarrassed by the focus being on him.

"That's different, I figure you would be fighting the girls off you." Sebastian said laughing.

Duke shrugged, "Can we change the subject now?"

"So how was soccer practice?" Sebastian asked trying to help Duke out, who sent him a thankful smile.

"Great, though their seemed to be a lot of runts in the group." Toby said laughing.

"I think we have a pretty good team this year, or at least great enough to beat Cornwall in two weeks." Andrew said giving Toby a high five.

"So you guys that confident that you are going to beat Cornwall?" Sebastian said laughing.

"Of course, we do every year." Duke said. "Why are you good friends with any of them."

"No, they are all jokes." Sebastian said, then looking at all their faces said, "Not that there is anything wrong with jokes, but none of them were, I don't know, friendly. Especially Justin."

"Draeton." Toby said laughing, "I can't believe your sister is dating him."

"We'll see about that." Sebastian said, and although they sent him questioning looks he didn't continue.

They continued on there way and Sebastian couldn't believe that he was hanging out with a bunch of soccer players, he realizes he may have been to judge people based on their interest, these guys were really decent.

**AN: DUKE AND VIOLA WILL BE MEETING IN THE ABOUT TWO CHAPTERS. JUST FINISHED READING ROMEO AND JULIET FOR THE FOURTH TIME WHICH GAVE ME THE IDEA. I'M MAKING A COUPLE CHANGES INCLUDING THE SUICIDE, AND OK ALL THE KILLING SCENES, THEY REALLY DIDN'T FIT IN MY STORY LINE. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING, WILL UPDATE LATE TOMORROW WHEN I GET HOME FROM WORK!**


	4. The Plan

CHAPTER FOUR

THE PLAN

Viola didn't call Sebastian again till Friday night, she figured that he wouldn't want her calling every night not that he would never say that to her. Soccer practice had gone as usual, good. The girls all had fun just breaking into two teams and playing some games. Viola figured that they would get into real practice next week for their opening game the following week. She really wanted to spend this week getting to know the new girls and just having fun before the real work began.

Viola didn't go out of her way to avoid Justin but she didn't pick up on his phone calls and left with Kia and Yvonne instead of waiting around for Justin after practice. She was trying to decide what she wanted and the more time she spent away from Justin the better things seemed to be because there was no one trying to tell her what to do.

Viola was laying in Sebastian's bed and picked up his phone and dialed his dorm room number.

It took about six rings before a guys answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sebastian's room mate, this is Vi, can I talk to my brother?" Viola asked, she always meant to ask Sebastian what his name was but it always seemed to slip her mind.

"Sure just one minute Viola." Duke said.

Duke looked over to where Sebastian was on his bed with his head phones on and his eyes closed. Duke threw a pillow at him which hit him in the head. He waved the phone at him. Sebastian mouthed, 'who is it?'.

"Your sister." Duke said tossing Sebastian the phone.

Sebastian took off his head phone and picked up the phone and said, "What's going on Vi?"

"Nothing much Sebastian, what's new with you?" Viola said.

"This is it, just working on some new lyrics." Sebastian said, "So did you finish with your soccer tryouts?"

"Yep got the whole team picked out, going to start practice next week." Viola said, "So anything exciting happening your way? Anything making school worth staying in class for?"

"Well nothing much except for the welcome back dance tomorrow night." Sebastian said, "Suppose to be a good DJ, may just check it out. Duke said it usually fun."

"Whose Duke?" Viola asked. "One of those guys you were talking about the other day."

"My room mate. Actually you two have a lot in common, you both like soccer and that's all you talk about." Sebastian said getting another pillow in the head from Duke. "So how is the whole Justin situation?"

"Nothing new I guess, haven't talk to him since the beginning of the week, trying to see what my life is like without him, and with out hearing your 'I told you so's' I may just dump him. Doesn't really seem worth my time and effort anymore." Viola said, then added, "I think he gets the point now though seeing I'm not accepting any of his calls and some what avoiding him at school."

"I think you are better Vi. I'm sure there is a guy out there perfect for you. But you know as much as I love talking to you all day I have to go meet my Chem partner to do some extra credit work." Sebastian said, purposely not mentioning that his partner was Olivia so he didn't have to listen to Viola go on about that. He would tell her eventually but not today.

"Talk to you later bro." Viola said.

They both hung up but before Viola was able to get up the phone rang again.

Picking the phone back up Viola said, "Hello?"

"Hey Viola, its Kia."

"And Yvonne."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Viola asked laying back down.

"Nothing." Kia said.

"What have you been doing?" Yvonne asked.

"Just talking to Sebastian." Viola said.

"You talk to him a lot, do you miss him that much." Yvonne said.

"So what's new with him in Illyria." Kia asked.

"Nothing much, he left to go study, which definitely means there is a girl involved." Viola said laughing, she didn't bring it up because Sebastian didn't, but she knew he would when he was ready to talk to her about it. "He was talking about some big welcome back dance tomorrow night."

"Dance, now that sounds exciting." Kia said.

"You know Vi, you have been talking about going to visit Sebastian" Yvonne said with some suggestion in her voice.

"Yeah your point being?" Viola asked not cluing in right away but said, "So you guys feel like crashing a party tomorrow night."

"Sneaking into an Illyria sounds like fun." Kia said. "Should we bring Paul into this?"

"Of course." Viola said. "So tomorrow night we are sneaking into Illyria. This is going to be fun."

"So there is our Friday night planned out. So Vi what's going on with you and Justin?" Yvonne asked.

"Nothing much I guess." Viola said.

"So you actually going to dump him?" Kia asked.

"I'm thinking about it, it's not like we are really getting along. I think it what's best, besides I think our reasons for starting to go out have been lost." Viola said.

"And what were those reasons?" Kia asked.

"Dah, he's cute and into soccer." Viola said, "What else was there last year."

Kia and Yvonne laughed and agreed.

"So I guess we better go shopping to get new dresses for tomorrow. If we are sneaking into another school we should look hot in the process." Kia said.

The other two agreed and they made plans to meet after supper at Paul's and go to the mall and go shopping.

"So that was your sister again?" Duke asked as Sebastian put his books into his bag.

"How did you get that besides her introducing herself as my sister, or asking for her brother." Sebastian said jokingly.

Duke just shrugged, and picked up his soccer ball and twirled it on her finger.

"You know you and my sister have a lot in common." Sebastian commented.

Laughing Duke said, "I'm sure we do but she goes to Cornwall and I'm here. Not exactly fate."

"You never know, fate works in weird ways." Sebastian said.

"You going the dance tomorrow?" Duke asked.

"I may check it out and see what's its all about." Sebastian said.

"You really should, its always fun." Duke said. "Olivia's going to be there."

"And that is suppose to mean what to mean?" Sebastian said looking at Duke.

"I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday during chemistry." Duke said.

"What ever man, I'm out." Sebastian said.

"To meet Olivia." Duke said pointing it out to Sebastian.

Sebastian just shock his head and headed out.

Duke got up from his bed and headed down to the soccer field to kick the ball around before the guys meet up with him to go to the gym.

**AN: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORTER THEN THE REST. MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BIG DANCE AND VIOLA AND DUKE WILL GET TO MEET. I'LL BE UPDATING TOMORROW AFTER WORK SO AGAIN IT WILL BE UPDATE QUITE LATE, OR AT LEAST IN MY TIME IT WILL BE CLOSE TO 3AM. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	5. The Dance

**AN: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY DANCE CHAPTER AND SORRY ITS UP SO LATE, I DECIDED TO CATCH THE LATE BUS HOME! HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD WEEKEND. WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATING TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS**

CHAPTER FIVE

THE DANCE

Viola was over at Paul's with Kia and Yvonne getting ready for the dance. When Viola had last talked to Sebastian she found out the dance was semi formal so the girls went out and bought dresses that were appropriate for the occasion. Yvonne was wearing a yellow halter dress that was short in the skirt on one side and got longer as it came down the front of her. Kia was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that ended just above her knees. Viola decided on a red dress that was practically strapless with the red strings that came from the front center of the dress and went around her neck. The skirt of the dress uneven and ended a couple inches above her knees. Paul was dress stylist as usual and didn't have to go out to buy anything. He was just finishing up on the Viola's hair, which she had all done up in twist in the front and left down in the back. Both Kia and Yvonne had there hair up in stylish up dos.

"I'm so glad we came up with this idea." Kia said putting another coat of lip gloss on her lips.

"I know we should do things like this more often." Yvonne said leaning down to adjust the straps on her heels.

"Yeah I'm sure there is more high school's around here that are having dances that we could just crash." Viola said laughing. "Besides I'm sure it would get around eventually that we go crashing dances."

"Besides you guys would run out of money eventually buying all those new dresses. Though if you are going to different school every time I guess you really wouldn't have too seeing no one will recognize you, nor know you have worn that dress to like a million different schools." Paul said laughing.

"I can't believe we are actually sneaking into Illyria to go to the dance." Viola said putting her lip stick on in the mirror.

"Well you better believe this because in an hour we are going to be partying with our schools biggest rivals." Kia said twirling in the mirror for her new dress.

"Let's hope we don't stand out too much in these dresses." Yvonne said turning in the mirror.

"Believe me girls you guys stand out everywhere we go." Paul said finishing the touch up of the gel in his hair.

All the girls gathered around Paul and gave him a big hug.

"So do you think any of the guys in Illyria are hot?" Kia asked.

"Probably as hot as the ones in Cornwall." Viola said in a matter of fact voice taking one last look in the mirror.

The girls all laughed.

Viola leaned over to check the time on the clock in Paul's room. "I think we had better get going, because there is a difference between being fashionably late and getting there for the last dance."

They all agreed and did one last make up check and picked up their jackets and purses and headed out to Paul's car.

Meanwhile at the dance Sebastian was hanging out with Duke, Toby and Andrew.

"So this is what dances here are like?" Sebastian asked looking around the gym which had been decorated and on the stage was the DJ that had been hired for the evening. The floor was full of dancing people.

"Pretty much." Toby said.

"You guys never get out there and dance." Sebastian asked.

"We do sometimes depends on the music." Duke said looking around the dance floor and noticed Olivia walking up to them and nudged Sebastian with his shoulder.

"Hey Sebastian." Olivia said and turned and acknowledged the other three guys. "Not dancing."

"Just watching for now, waiting for a song I think is worth me dancing too." Sebastian said, but then asked, "But you know we can always go out there and give these people some competition."

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia said taking Sebastian's hand and said to the other guys, "Thanks for letting me steal him away. Later boys."

Sebastian waved good bye to the guys and went out to the dance floor and started to dance with Olivia.

"That guy is good." Andrew said, "He's only here a week and is already pretty much dating the hottest girls in the school."

"That boy had talent." Toby acknowledged.

Duke just laughed. "Come on guys lets walk around, I'm getting bored just standing here looking like a dork."

The guys agreed and they headed out and walked around the out skirts of the dance floor.

When they guys started to walk around the dance floor Viola, Kia, Yvonne and Paul walked into the gym. No one stopped them or questioned who they were. They figured that they thought they were the new freshmen or transfers into the school. They guessed that they didn't presume that anyone would sneak into the school just for the sake of crashing the dance.

"So this is Illyria?" Kia said looking around the gym.

"Nice isn't it." Viola said amazed at how nice their gym looked compared to Cornwall's.

"So what now?" Yvonne said.

"Let's go dance." Kia said as if that was a stupid question.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to see if I can find Sebastian." Viola said scanning the crowd for him.

"We can help you." Paul said.

"No you guys go on and dance, I'll catch up soon, if I can't find him I'll come back and get you guys and we'll try him dorm, but go have fun. I'll be right back." Viola said, not having to say it again, the other three headed out onto the dance floor and started to dance.

Viola headed off in the direction of the refreshment table, and would go on from there. Viola continued to scan the crowd but didn't see him. She wasn't watching where she was going and walk right into some one and had almost fast on the floor if it hadn't been for the strong hands that wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to her feet.

Viola looked up to the face of the person that kept her from falling and had to keep herself from her jaw dropping at the very cute guy in front of her.

Duke couldn't believe what had just happened. This girl out of no where had just smacked into him and was now practically wrapped in his arms and staring up at him. He had to admit this is one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen with her gorgeous brown eyes he had ever seen.

Viola backed out of his hold and started to laugh and said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's OK, happens all the time." Duke said trying to play it cool. He normally wasn't good talking to girls but was slowly getting better and managed not to mumble threw a conversation anymore.

Viola looked pass Duke to Toby and Andrew who's jaws had practically dropped when they saw her.

"Something wrong guys?" Viola said smiling, she wasn't vain or anything but she knew how she looked and always got a kick out of guys like them.

They both mumbled something then Andrew said, "How you doing?"

Viola said fine completely ignoring his attempt at trying to pick her up and turned back to Duke.

"So do you think your girlfriend would mind if I stole you for a dance for saving my life?" Viola asked.

"I think she'll live seeing I don't have one." Duke said taking her hand and lead her out on to the dance floor.

Just then a slow song came over the speakers and Viola wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"So is that your way of picking up guys, you pretend to bump into them and when they catch you, you ask them to dance." Duke asked laughing.

"Well for the one attempt at it, it seems to work great, don't you think." Viola said smiling. She knew she should be looking for Sebastian but this guy was just too cute to pass up.

Her mind drifted slightly back to Justin but she shock the thought seeing that she never felt this way about Justin in the thirty seconds she had been with this guy.

"I think it worked great. So you sure your boyfriend won't mind you dancing with a complete stranger?" Duke asked wondering if she did have a boyfriend, he figured she didn't but he's been wrong about those things before.

"I'm sure he won't care." Viola said with a wink. "So what's your name handsome?"

Duke slightly blushed at being called handsome and Viola quickly called him on it.

"Are you blushing there."

This just made Duke blush more but he quickly said, "Duke Orsino. And you are?"

"Viola." Viola said not adding her last name incase he connected it to her brother and realized that she didn't even go to this school.

"So Viola are you always so clumsy?" Duke asked.

"Only when on the dance floor, put me in the soccer field and then nothing can stop me." Viola said with a wink.

Duke couldn't believe that this beautiful girl that just walked into his life not only asked him to dance, called him handsome and plays soccer.

"You play?"

Without realizing it she said, "Yeah I'm captain of my team."

Kinda confused by this because Illyria had no other team but his asked, "What team is that? Illyria has only one team and I'm the captain." Duke said looking down at her a little questioningly.

Realizing she was busted Viola was trying to think of something to cover her own ass but that was when she heard someone shout her name out.

Viola turned around and saw Sebastian. Breaking out of Duke's hold she ran to Sebastian and gave him a big hug.

Duke walked up to Sebastian and Viola and stood next to Olivia who looked just as confused.

"What are you doing here Vi?" Sebastian ask completely amazed at seeing his sister here let alone dancing with Duke.

"Me and the girls thought it would be fun to sneak into Illyria for the dance. You know how dull things are at Cornwall." Viola said laughing.

"And you seem to waste no time hooking up with a guy." Sebastian said laughing looking over at Duke.

"Shut up." Viola said punching him in a shoulder.

"You may be wearing a dress Vi, but you really aren't a lady, I have no idea what mom is going to do with you and the whole debutante thing." Sebastian said laughing then looking over at Olivia he quickly said, "Olivia this is my sister Viola. Duke I guess you are already acquainted with my sister."

Duke looked dumb struck, he had just been dancing with his room mates sister and the captain of his rival school's team. Although it was the guys team that was their rival but it was all the same in the eyes of the school.

Viola gave Olivia a hug, who seemed a little surprised by it.

"Nice to meet you. So are you the new girl in my brother's life?" Viola asked.

"Um.." Olivia said not to sure how to answer.

"Viola." Sebastian said with a bit of a warning tone in his voice.

Viola just winked at Sebastian and looked over at Duke.

"Sorry our dance was interrupted." Viola said then looking back at Sebastian, "You never said your room mate was hot."

Sebastian saw Duke blush and shock his head. "Vi you know I love you and all but did you come all this way to drive me crazy and all the people I know crazy also?"

"Well I have to take every opportunity I can seeing you live so far away." Viola said laughing, then looked at Duke and said, "Sorry if I'm embarrassing you."

"That's ok." Duke said laughing.

Asking Viola in more of a serious voice he asked, "So did you take care of things with Justin?"

Viola smiled with a guilty smile, "Depends on what you mean taking care of things. For the time being he is stewing in my unanswered phone calls and avoiding him at school. Hopefully he gets the point though I doubt he really cares except how bad I'm making him look in front of his friends."

"Viola." Sebastian said shacking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Viola started to laugh and said, "I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun, I figured you would enjoy the fact that I'm torturing him slowly."

Before Sebastian could say anything Duke asked, "I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"Actually I said that he wouldn't mind me dancing with you. But technically I really don't have one and it will be official the next time I see him." Viola said. "How about another dance Duke?"

Duke looked at Sebastian, he really wanted to dance with Viola again but he knew something's where off limits and your room mates sister tends to fall under the category.

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head at Duke giving him the go ahead to dance with Viola. Sebastian thought they would be good together but he would never admit that at this moment, but Duke was a much better fit for Viola then Justin was.

When they started dancing again Duke asked, "You never told me you were Sebastian's sister."

"You never asked." Viola said smiling mischievously and said, "Does it matter?"

"Not really as long as your brother is ok with it, I'm the one that has to live with him remember that." Duke said smiling.

"That's right, so he must keep you up all night with his snoring." Viola said laughing.

"Headphones." Duke said laughing. He didn't know why but it was so easy being around Viola. "So your from Cornwall huh?"

"Yeah, we decided to sneak in here." Viola said scanning the crowd for her friends and saw them dancing at the other end of the gym. Kia saw her and waved and mouthed 'he's hot'. Viola winked back at her and looked back at Duke.

Duke looked in the same directions and saw what Kia said and shock his head, "Friends of yours?"

Viola smiled, "YEp."

"So what possessed you to sneak into Illyria." Duke asked,

"Something to do. Plus I wanted to visit Sebastian, and this was the perfect opportunity. Plus I got to dress up for the dance." Viola said.

"And you look very pretty." Duke said, she had called him handsome for most of the night, and although he was always thinking how pretty he never saw it.

"Thank you Duke." Viola said then asked, "So you any good at soccer?"

"Yeah I guess I'm ok." Duke said trying not to sound vain in his abilities in soccer. He knew he was better then ok and the other guys told him that often.

"Think you could beat me?" Viola asked again with the mischievous look in her eyes which Duke thought was really cute on her.

"I may give you a good run for your money." Duke said smiling.

Viola winked at him and said, "We have to arrange that though I'll feel bad about taking your money."

Duke laughed at that and said, "You sound pretty confident."

"Well I can guarantee you I'm better then most of the guys in Cornwall." Viola said.

"Well dah. Even I can agree to that and I've never seen you play." Duke said.

"So what do you think your friends over there would think if they knew you were dancing with the enemy, let alone the girlfriend of the enemy's captain." Viola asked with a wink.

"Um, yeah, I don't think they would be impressed with me except for the fact that Draeton's girlfriend had to come to Illyria to find a real man." Duke said teasingly.

"Really, do you know any of these real men?" Viola asked laughing especially when she saw the look on Duke's face. "I'm joking, and from first hand experience I can tell you, you are more then twice the man that Draeton is."

"Well I could have told you that, any guy who cries in the field ain't no man in my book." Duke said laughing just at the memory.

"Well as much fun as talking about Justin is, I think we should change the topic." Viola said, she hated hearing his name at the moment and the reasons she had for dating him seemed to be lost on her.

"So what do you want to talk about."

"How about you?" Viola asked.

"Well if you want to hear that long boring story we should get out of this loud music and go for a walk." Duke said.

Viola agreed and they headed out of the gym and headed to the bleachers and sat down and looked over the soccer field.

"So how long have you been playing soccer?" Viola asked him.

"As long as I can remember." Duke said, "How about you?"

"Same, though I think my mother hates the fact that I'm not her perfect little lady." Viola said laughing, "She wants me to parade around in this fancy gowns and pretend to be someone that I'm not."

"I take it your mother is in Junior League then." Duke asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Viola asked.

"My mother's in it too." Duke laughed.

"Well lucky you are a guy then cause it ain't no fun being a girl doing it." Viola said shuddering at the thought of the dresses her mother had picked out for her.

"I guess, no dresses or high heals for me." Duke said laughing, practically reading her mind about the dresses.

"So how's your team looking, ready to kick our butts." Viola said laughing.

"Why you asking, trying to steal some secrets?" Duke said some what joking.

"Hardly, there is no way Cornwall is going to beat you guys. Just the way things go." Viola said smiling, "Then again if you guys were playing against us girls I can guarantee that we would give you guys a run for your money."

Duke burst out laughing, "You really think so?"

"I know so, and seeing I'm the captain I'm telling you so." Viola said laughing.

"So Viola Hastings are you glad you asked me to dance?" Duke asked.

Biting her lip Viola kinda shrugged and looked around and said, "I'm very glad I asked you to dance Duke. But there is something that I'm more happy about."

"And what is that?" Duke asked.

"You'll just have to what and see." Viola said laughing.

Just then Viola's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and saw Justin's name on her caller display. Sighting Viola flipped her phone open and closed it but not before she could hear a very angry Justin yell her name.

Viola smiled over at Duke and shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I guess he isn't taking the cold shoulder point." Duke said gently.

"Yeah I think its time for the direct version." Viola said.

Duke didn't know what to say, Viola's whole mood seemed to changed with one phone call from Justin.

Viola looked at Duke and said, "Well I had better go find my girls and Paul."

Duke really didn't want her to go so he asked, "Will I ever see you again?'

Viola actually smiled at the question, she was hoping the same thing and him asking reinforced that want. Viola leaned over and brushed her lips on his which kinda surprised Duke.

Viola got up and winked at him, "Don't worry I'll figure out something, but until then get my number from Sebastian."

With that Viola was gone. Duke couldn't believe everything that had happened that night, nor could he figure how he was going to explain to the guys that he had just fallen for the captain of the girls team of their biggest rival school.


	6. The Next Day

CHAPTER SIX

THE NEXT DAY

The girls all crashed at Paul's place for the night. The girls and Paul all bombarded Viola with questions about the cute guy she was dancing with.

"So who is he?" Kia asked throwing a pillow at Viola who was sitting on the floor.

"Just some guy I met." Viola said mysteriously.

"Come on Vi we saw the look on your face, you like this guy. Now spill Vi, who is he?" Yvonne said laughing.

Looking around at their faces she realized she was going to have to tell them something because they weren't going to leave her alone until she did.

"Fine." Viola said rolling her eyes and smiling at them. "Ok, I was looking for Sebastian and I bumped into this guy who so sweetly caught me from falling. So you know as a thank you I asked him to dance." Viola shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Turns out the guy is Sebastian's room mate and also the captain of Illyria's soccer team."

"Did you kiss him?" Paul asked.

Viola looked at him kinda shocked, usually those kind of questions came from Kia or Yvonne not Paul.

The look on her face however answered the question for the three of them. They all started to squeal and talk all at once.

"I can't believe you Vi, you kissed the enemy's captain." Kia said laughing.

Viola started to laugh not believing her own actions that day.

"So are you going to see him again?" Yvonne asked.

"I don't know guys, how do you imagine that whole relationship working out. Can you just imagine what people would be saying at our school if they found out we were going out. You know people would freak out over the whole issue. Or at least I know one person in particular opinion on this situation." Viola said not really wanting to bring up Justin but she knew at some point he would be brought into this conversation seeing he was still some what her boyfriend.

"What are you going to do with Justin, not change the subject or anything?" Kia said.

Paul said laughing, "Leave Justin for the other Illyria guy. He is much hotter."

Viola laughed at that comment, "I'm leaving Justin, me and him really have nothing in common besides the fact that we both play soccer."

Mentioning Justin all of a sudden Viola's cell phone rang and his name came up on the caller ID. Groaning Viola did what she did before and hung up on him.

"He is really not getting the point is he?" Viola said tossing her phone across the room.

Kia, Yvonne and Paul laughed.

"So how was the kiss? Did he kiss you?" Kia asked.

"Um, I kissed him before I left to find you guys. And just to let you know it was wonderful, for a kiss that lasted about ten seconds." Viola said remembering the kiss. Of all her kisses with Justin she never felt what she did in those ten seconds that she had kissed Duke for.

"I can't believe you Vi." Yvonne said shaking her head.

Viola threw a pillow back at Yvonne. "So anything exciting happen to you guys at the dance?"

"Nothing as exciting as what happened to you." Kia said.

"Yeah unlike you we didn't meet any hot guys." Yvonne said and Paul seconded that.

"You guys need help." Viola said laying down and put the pillow over her head.

She could hear the other three talking over her but she choose not to join into the conversation and just lay there and listen. She couldn't get Duke out of her mind or the fact of how impulsive she had been with him. Viola was very shocked that she kissed him out of the blue there, she never did those kinds of things before. There was just something about him that drawn her to him. She realized she was going to have to see him again to really figure it out.

Sebastian walked into his dorm room and found Duke sitting in his bed reading a magazine.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Sebastian asked him as he laid down in his bed.

"Um, yeah I guess it was ok. So what's going on with you and Olivia?" Duke asked hoping to keep the topic off his sister. He felt weird talking about Viola to Sebastian.

"Nothing much I guess, and nice try turning the subject off you. So what did you think of Vi?" Sebastian asked him curiously.

"She was cool I guess." Duke said.

"Just cool, huh?" Sebastian asked trying to provoke him to say more.

"She's your sister man, what do you want me to say." Duke asked looking over at Sebastian.

"Dah, that you like her. I saw the way you were looking at her. Believe this is hard for me to say seeing she is my sister but I think you guys would be good together." Sebastian said.

Duke gave him a weird look and decided to test that theory and asked, "So what's her cell number?"

Taking a deep breath Sebastian leaned over and grabbed Duke's cell phone and put it into his phone book. "There you go, but if you do decide to go for it with my sister I've got a friendly warning that if you do anything to hurt her you'll regret it."

Duke couldn't help but laugh at that, but the serious look on Sebastian's face stopped him.

"Sorry man, but can I be honest with you about something." Duke said picking up the soccer ball on the floor and started to spin it on his finger which he did when he was nervous.

"Sure ask away."

"Let's say I do like your sister, I can honestly say that I don't know how things would possibly work out. She is from Cornwall, and although she is dumping Draeton, no one is going to like the idea of me and her dating. This could get very hard for both of us. Do you even think it would be worth the risk." Duke asked.

"Sometimes you have to risk everything to get what you want." Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders. "Depends on how much you want it, I guess."

Duke leaned back down and continued to spin the ball and again asked, "So what's going on with you and Olivia?"

"Sebastian threw his pillow at him, "Nothing, we just hung out."

"Yeah well seeing you are trying to give me some advice I'll give you some, dump the ice queen and ask Olivia out. We have been in school together for three years and never gave a guy the time of day until you showed up. Believe me man she likes you and I wouldn't let that slip through my fingers."

"Thanks for the advice." Sebastian said leaning down and picking up his headphones on and put them on and drifted to sleep.

Duke leaned over and picked up his phone. He wanted to call Viola and talk to her but realized how desperate that would seem and put his phone back down and went to sleep.

The next day was Saturday so Viola and the others all slept in except for Paul who had to

up early for work. Viola stretched out on the floor accidently kicking Kia in the head.

Viola giggled as she looked at Kia walking up.

"Sorry Kia." Viola said still laughing.

"Vi you have such big feet." Kia said rubbing the top of her head where Viola had kicked her.

"Would you two be quiet some people are still trying to sleep here." Yvonne groaned from the other side of Kia.

"Sorry Yvonne." Viola said.

"You would be complaining too if Viola's big feet kicked you in the head." Kia said sitting up yawning.

Before any one else could say anything Viola's cell phone started to ring.

"If that's Justin Vi you won't have to worry about dumping him I'll kill him. That boy doesn't know when to take a hint." Yvonne said pulling another pillow off Paul's bed and covering her head.

Viola looked at her phone and sighed and picked it up. "Justin meet me in an hour at the soccer field." Then she hung up.

Kia looked over at her and said, "So you actually going to dump him?"

"Yep, I think that's the plan." Viola said getting up and picking up her hair brush and started to brush her hair.

"You need some back up." a mumbled voice of Yvonne asked under the pillow.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine, its just Justin. Unless you guys want to be there to clean up the tears." Viola said laughing stepping over Kia to get her bag.

"I think you'll be fine." Kia said. "Call us when its all over, we can go celebrate."

Viola laughed, "Yeah I think that will be worth celebrating. See you girls later."

Viola headed out of the house and started toward her mother's house. When she got home she headed right up stairs and showered and got dressed. She looked in her closet and wondered what would be best to wear for her big break up. Laughing to herself that it didn't really matter what she wore she settled on a pair of jean, a t-shirt and one of Sebastian's sweatshirts that she had stolen off him.

When she was finally ready she headed down to the soccer field at Cornwall to talk to Justin.

When she got there she noticed that he was already there standing next to the goal post leaning against it with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

When he saw Viola walking toward him he said in an angry voice, "So you planning to tell me what's going on here Vi. You don't answer my calls and you avoid me in school. Is this about that stupid fight we had the other day about me helping you run you little team."

Taking a deep breath because what he had just said to her made her really angry said, "You weren't trying to help me you were trying to tell me what to do, and for someone who is suppose to know me really good you should know I hate being what to do."

"Come on baby, I was trying to help you out a bit." Justin said going to give her a hug.

Viola pushed him away and said, "I figured you would have gotten the hint by now that I don't want to be with you any more."

"What are you talking about Viola?" Justin asked looking not only confused but angry. "Are you here to dump me?"

"I guess you are getting smarter, did you get that hint from me not taking your calls of coming around you at school." Viola asked shaking her head, thinking that sometimes guys were so dense.

"Well I figured you were just made over our little fight, but babe no one breaks over a little soccer fight. Now come on and be the girl that I've been dating all these months." Justin said again trying to give her a hug again.

Viola for the second time pushed Justin away and said, "Its not just a little soccer fight, you know we have nothing in common and no reason to be together."

Justin was now getting angry, "No one breaks up with me Viola."

Laughing Viola said, "Well guess what I just did."

Viola turned to walk away when she felt Justin grab her arm and ruffle turn her around to face him. Viola brought up her free arm and slapped him across the face.

Justin so shocked by that reaction let go of her arm.

"I wouldn't suggest touching me again." Viola said.

"Why will you sick your brother on me." Justin said pretending to be scared.

Viola shock her head and took off away from the field. She knew Justin had a temper and didn't care to stick around to see him use it. She wasn't scared of him but she also wasn't stupid either.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Kia and Yvonne. She briefly outlined everything happened and said it was all over. They congratulated her and they planned to meet later that night to celebrate.

Not sure what she wanted to do, Viola decided to jump into a cab and head to Illyria. She didn't know why but she wanted to see Duke again, and also tell Sebastian that things were over between her and Justin, and if he was smart he would do the same with Monique.

While Viola was on her way to Illyria Duke was going stir crazy in his room. Toby and Andrew were over playing video games but as usual were ignoring Duke unless he joined in with them. Sebastian had gone to lunch with Olivia. Finally he decided to take the soccer ball out and kick it around the field.

He told the guys where he was going who barely acknowledged that Duke had said anything. He headed down to the field and started to kick the ball around. After a little while he stopped and decided that he was going to call Viola. Sebastian said he was fine with it, and last night was so easy to him, and talking to girls was never easy to him, but he seemed comfortable around her though he didn't understand why.

Duke stopped the ball and started to bounce it on his knee and pulled out his cell phone and found Viola's cell phone number and hit send.

While Duke was calling Viola's cell phone, Viola had already arrived at Illyria and was walking around trying to blend into the other students when she saw Duke down on the soccer field. She was just about to head down toward him when her phone started to ring. Viola looked down at the number and didn't recognize it but noticed that Duke had picked up his phone. Smiling Viola answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Viola?"

Smiling to herself she said, "Yeah this is her. And who am I talking to?"

"Um, this is Duke. Your brother gave me your number." Duke said starting to bounce the ball again on his knee.

"Did he. So what's up Duke?" Viola asked.

"Nothing much, you?" Duke asked.

"Nothing much, just spying on some one." Viola said trying not to talk to loud as she walked closer.

That comment kinda confused Duke who replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Well this guy is standing in the middle of the soccer field talking on his cell phone bouncing a soccer ball on his knee." Viola said bitting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

After she finished saying that Duke lost his concentration on the ball which fell to the ground and rolled away. Duke turned to see where the ball went and when he turned around he saw Viola standing on the side lines laughing.

Duke hung up his cell phone and walked over to where she was standing.

"So how long have you been spying on me?"

"Only since you called me." Viola said laughing.

"You think your funny, don't you?" Duke said picking up the soccer ball.

"A little bit. So what did you want?" Viola asked snatching the ball out of Dukes hand and started to bounce it on her foot and then her knee.

"What do you mean what did I want?" Duke asked.

"Well you called me, so I figure you wanted something." Viola said.

"Oh, yeah. Well your brother gave me your number last night and told me to call you." Duke said, "I figured that we make plans to meet, but I guess we don't anymore seeing you're here."

"So the whole school rivalry doesn't bother you?" Viola asked.

Duke shrugged thinking about what Sebastian said about risking things for what you want, and looking at Viola standing there in front of him he realized he did want to risk everything to get to know her better.

"What about your boyfriend?" Duke asked, this was his only concern.

"What boyfriend." Viola said smiling, then added just to reassure him, "We broke up this morning much to his disapproval."

"Don't blame him for not wanting to break up with you." Duke said.

Smiling Viola said, "So you ready to lose your money there Orsino?"

Duke smiled, and said, "Bring it on Hastings."

Viola dropped the ball and quickly took off toward the goal post. She pulled every little trick she knew out of the book to keep the ball away from Duke. She realized he was really good and that is probably why he was the captain, and why Illyria always beat Cornwall. She realized that if they all played like him they Cornwall was headed for another lose.

Duke was amazed at how good Viola was at soccer, he realized she wasn't making things up when she said she was better then most of the guys from Cornwall. He realized if his team was actually playing against the girls team, and they all played like her they might actually have some competition.

When Duke finally got the ball he decided that he knew she was showing off a bit so he decided to show off a little bit for her by doing his bicycle kick that he was famous for.

When he finished he looked at Viola who had a look of amazement on her face. "How did you do that?"

Duke shrugged and said, "Just something that I learned to do."

Viola laughed and said, "Well I can understand now why you guys always beat us."

"Well I can guarantee you if the rest of your girls team played like you do then your school might actually have a chance."

Viola laughed and said, "I told you I was good."

"I believe you know."

"So where's my money?" Viola asked sitting down on the ground to catch a breather.

Sitting down beside her Duke said, "No one technically one, nor was this a real game."

"Fine keep your money." Viola said. "This was the most fun I've had in a while."

"I can agree with you there." Duke said looking down at her. "So what now?"

Viola looked up at him and said, "Well you can ask me out on a date and see if I say yes?"

Duke laughed and said, "Viola do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Well I don't know about that, I'll have to see if I'm free." Viola said teasing. "When do you want to go?"

"Tonight?" Duke asked.

"Can't tonight, going out to celebrate me being single again." Viola said laughing, "How about tomorrow?"

Laughing Duke said, "Tomorrow sounds great, I'll pick up around seven."

"Great, you can get my address off of Sebastian." Viola said standing up, "Well I hate to leave but I had better get back to my own world and get ready for tonight."

Duke got up beside her and said, "Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." Viola repeated and turned to walk around.

Duke didn't know what came over him but he grabbed Viola and pulled her into a kiss. This time it was Viola who was surprised. Viola couldn't believe how amazing the kiss was and never wanted it to end but they finally pulled away they closed there eyes and rested their foreheads together.

"You sure not tonight?" Duke said still a little out of breath.

"Sorry, I never cancel on the girls." Viola said and gave Duke a quick peak on the lips and pulled away, "See you tomorrow Duke."

With that Viola walked away and Duke stood there and watched her until she was out of sight. Picking up the ball and headed back to his dorm room wondering how he was going to pass away the time until their date.

**AN: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE DATE AND ALSO THE START OF SOME CONFLICT THAT IS GOING TO COME ABOUT BECAUSE OF THIER DATING. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING AND KEEP REVIEWING!**


	7. The Date

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE DATE

Viola was sitting in front of her mirror in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Duke. The night before she had lots of fun with the girls celebrating her breaking up with Justin.

They had lots of fun going down town to a club that they knew that they could get into. They went dancing and had lots of fun just them and the girls.

She told them about her date with Duke, she wasn't going to but she told them everything and she knew this was something that she couldn't keep it from them. Neither of them said anything against the date but they did caution Viola on her choices of dates, and that they didn't think that her dating the captain of Illyria was a good idea. They said if she was doing it to get back at Justin they could think of a lot of better ways that didn't put her own reputation on the line. They thought when they saw her dancing with him that she was just having fun, they didn't believe that it would go on beyond that night, but they would stand behind her no matter what the situation.

Viola didn't even know what she should wear that night. She had forgotten to ask Duke when he said that he was taking her out to dinner where they were going. She finally decided on a pair of jeans and her red spaghetti strap shirt. She blew her hair down straight and put on her black choker with the heart that hung from the center that Sebastian had given her for her birthday. She slipped on her black heels and headed down stairs and grabbed her purse by the front door. She was about to run out the door when her mother stepped out of the sitting room.

"Viola dear glad I caught you before you left." her mother said.

Sighing that she didn't manage to escape, said, "What can I do for you mother?"

"Just letting you know that the carnival is this coming Saturday and you are to be in attendance. Along with your brother so when you are speaking to him remind him he is to be there and he had better put a smile on his face. Its bad enough that I have to hear you complain about it twenty four seven I don't need to hear it from him either." her mother complained.

"Mother how many times do I have to tell you that I do not want to do this whole debutante thing." Viola complained.

"Viola dear I don't ask that much from you, so we you please just be a lady for a few hours. Just for me please." Viola's mother pleaded.

Rolling her eyes Viola said, "Fine mother I will be there and I'll be the perfect charming daughter you wished you had."

"Thank you, that is all I ask." her mother said, "Have fun on your date with Justin."

"Mom I've already told you that me and Justin broke up." Viola said shaking her head, her mother never listened to her unless it was about something she cared about.

"But why, he was so charming." her mother said.

"Because mother he's an idiot that doesn't deserve to have a spot on this earth." Viola said hearing someone knocking on the door.

"Well then I should meet the person you are going out with. And we can talk about you and Justin later." her mother said.

"Mother there is no me and Justin, and you are not meeting my date. So good night and I'll see you later." Viola said practically running to the door.

She opened the door and saw Duke standing there, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the front steps and didn't stop till they were on the side walk.

"In a hurry?" Duke asked laughing.

"Just running away from my crazy mother." Viola said laughing looking around for Duke's car. "Um, where is your car?"

Duke led her over to his bike, "I don't have a car, so I'm glad you chose to wear pants."

Viola smiled, "So you are a biker to huh?"

"I guess you can say that." Duke said half smiling at her.

"That's really hot." Viola said laughing.

After a couple attempts of Duke getting her on the back of his bike they were both settled on the back and they took off down the street. He pulled into the parking lot of Cesario.

"So what is this place?" Viola asked getting off Duke's bike with the help of him and taking off her helmet.

"This is a local place all of us at Illyria like to hang out and go to eat." Duke said taking Viola's hand.

"So this is the place that all of you guys go out on dates, huh?" Viola asked, "So how many times have you taken girls out here?"

Duke let out a nervous laugh because he didn't go out on many dates because he was always waiting for the right girl, as corny as that sounder to himself, and he knew that he couldn't never tell his friends that because he knew that they would never let him live that down.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that this is our special place." Duke said smiling down at Viola.

Viola laughed and walked into Cesario with Duke.

Once they sat down and ordered Viola said, "So tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know, my life is kinda boring." Duke said.

"What's your family like?"

"Nothing much to tell there, its just me, and my parents. Though they ship me off here to keep me out of there way." Duke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well I think I would trade that for my mother. She drives me crazy." Viola said shaking her head.

"How is that?" Duke asked.

"The whole debutante thing is driving me crazy and the fact that she wants to talk to me when I get home about why me and Justin broke up." Viola said, "You know what if she likes him that much she can date him."

Duke burst laughing at that, "You know you are really cute when you are mad."

Viola started to laugh with him. "See what I deal with, Sebastian is so lucky that he doesn't live at home, also he is lucky that he is a guy."

"The whole debutante thing can't be that bad. You know if you want you should talk to Sebastian's friend Olivia, she's in the whole debutante thing too. At least that way you'll have a friend there and that should make it more bearable."

"I guess, thanks for the suggestion I'll probably take you up on that." Viola said smiling over at him.

"So when does your team play its first game?" Duke asked.

"Not for another three weeks. Lots of time to get all the new girls in shape and ready to go." Viola said getting excited about the thoughts of playing soccer.

"So what are your secrets in getting the team in shape and ready to go?" Duke asked rising one of his eyebrows.

"Why you looking for some hints on how to run your team?" Viola asked teasingly.

"Just seeing what works for you." Duke said smiling.

"Actually we usually spend the first few weeks just out having fun playing games. That way we get to know each other and it is the best to get to know how we play together. Usually the week before the game that we get down to real practice." Viola said.

"That's your secret, just goofing around and having fun." Duke said laughing.

"Are you making fun of my captain tactics." Viola said gently punching him in the shoulder.

"Actually I'm thinking its really smart, and your right having fun is the best way to get to know each other. Now we can't do that because we get back into heavy training because we only have two weeks to get to know the new second stringers and get back and in shape for the game against Cornwall." Duke said, "You guys are lucky you can some fun."

"So are you saying you guys don't have fun?" Viola asked.

"Well I'm not saying that, I think anything to do with soccer is fun, I'm just saying that soccer is more fun when its just going out there and kicking the ball around and goofing around. Like we were doing yesterday. But that kind of fun doesn't get you scholarships to universities." Duke said.

"I guess you are right. But my training tactics work for us. Believe me I know the stress of trying to get a scholarship, that is my whole dream to go to Carolina. It so stressful trying to keep my marks up along with the fact of keeping my game up and pleasing my mother." Viola said.

"Yeah well by the end of this year most of our lives will be decided." Duke said calmly.

"You sound pretty calm for someone whose life is like mine, waiting in the balance of a universities decision." Viola said.

"Well I figure there is no point stressing over something that is completely out of my control. As long as I go out there and put everything I have into my games then at least I know that I did everything I could to achieve my goals." Duke said in a matter of fact voice.

"I like you attitude, if you don't mind I plan to steal it and use it." Viola said.

"Go for it, it's all yours to use." Duke said smiling over at her.

Viola sat up and gave Duke a kiss on the check.

"What was that for?" Duke asked.

"For just being great. I haven't been on such a great date in such a long time." Viola said remembering all the times she was with Justin and how most of those dates ended up with Justin's friend's showing up and Viola completely being dismissed.

"Yeah this is a pretty great date, but then again you are with me." Duke said laughing.

"A little full of our self aren't we." Viola said, "And I thought you were only full of yourself when you talked about soccer."

"Well I just know what a catch I am." Duke said with a wink at Viola.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Viola asked thinking of the carnival that she had to attend because of her mother.

"My mother wants me to make some appearance at the Junior League carnival." Duke said shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal, but the expression of Viola's face of made him say, "Your mother's making you attend?"

"Unfortunately." Viola said but smiled and said, "But it shouldn't be so bad with you there. Plus I get to drag Sebastian along with me."

"So what is your mother making you do at the carnival?" Duke asked taking a bite out of his pizza that had just arrived.

"I don't know, I just know I have to act like some proper lady." Viola said rolling her eyes.

Duke laughed at that and started to choke on his pizza. Viola slapped him on the back and said laughing, "Is it that hard to imagine me pretending to be a proper lady?"

"Not from what Sebastian has told me about you. He says you would rather roll around in the dirt then put a dress" Duke said.

"Did he know?" Viola said laughing.

"Though I do find that hard to believe after seeing you the other night. You looked beautiful in that dress, so I wouldn't mind seeing you all dressed up again." Duke said looking over at Viola.

"Well, believe me seeing me in a dress is a rare occasion, and you should consider yourself lucky that you witness it." Viola said.

Duke laughed and said, "I guess I can count myself double lucky because I'll get to see you in a dress twice."

"You know what?" Viola said.

"What?"

"I don't think my friends were too keen on me coming on this date." Viola said.

"Yeah well seeing you said that I can tell you that I didn't even tell my friends. This whole school rivalry thing sucks." Duke said.

"People are just so weird, just because we go to different schools shouldn't mean anything. They seem to paranoid that we are forming this conspiracy against our school." Viola said, "Were people bothered when Sebastian transferred to the school form Cornwall?"

"It never really came up, I guess its because he was part of our school now, and the fact that he got kicked out of there." Duke said shrugging. "Its different for him I guess seeing he is just joining us, not still part of them and dating one of us."

"I guess." Viola said.

"Come on you want to get out of here." Duke said starting to put his jacket on.

"Yeah lets get out of here." Viola said standing up.

After they paid their check they headed out toward Duke's bike. Little did either of them know that they were being watched from one of the booths the entire date.


	8. After the Date

CHAPTER EIGHT

AFTER THE DATE

Duke walked Viola to the door after their date. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss goodbye.

"Tonight was a lot of fun." Duke said when he pulled away.

"Yeah it really was." Viola said taking his hands.

"Tonight went by so quickly." Duke said, "To bad we are back to school tomorrow."

"I know, I hate school, but things will be fine once class is over then I can get back to playing soccer." Viola said.

"Is that all you think about, soccer." Duke asked laughing.

"Well its not the only thing I think of." Viola said with a wink. "I think about what I'm going to be doing or eating later on."

Duke laughed and Viola took his hand and tugged on it to make him follow her.

"Seeing neither of us want this night, lets go out back and play for a little while." Viola said opening the gate to their back yard.

Duke followed her to the back yard and said, "What about your mother?"

"She's most likely not home, probably out on one of her many dates." Viola said rolling her eyes.

"OK then." Duke said looking around the back yard which wasn't very large but was fenced in with lots of trees around it to give them lots of privacy.

"See that window." Viola said pointing at the window at the corner of the house.

"Yeah." Duke said looking up to the window that she was pointing at.

"That's the window that Sebastian has crawled out of countless times to sneak out of home." Viola said laughing.

"Are you serious, did he jump the last story?" Duke asked looking at the distance between the end of the roof and the ground.

"He's got a talent of some kind and managed to climb down the patio pole there and something else. Believe me I've never done it, always to scared to fall and break my neck." Viola said laughing.

"You and me both, your brother is crazy." Duke said shaking his head in disbelief.

Viola walked over to the patio and sat down on the swing and patted the seat next to her.

"I thought you wanted to come out back here to play soccer." Duke asked laughing taking a seat next to Viola.

"We can if you want, but I also figured that we could talk a little bit more." Viola said, "Lord knows we both play more then our share of soccer, though you may be able to persuade me to play if you'll teach me that fancy kick of yours."

Duke laughed and said, "So you think after one date I'll give away all my secrets to you with out a second thought."

"I was hoping." Viola said patting her eyelashes and said, "Come on, you know you want to."

Duke burst out laughing by the face on Viola and said, "There isn't enough room back here, maybe another time."

"I'll hold you too that." Viola said leaning back on the swing and let out a big yawn.

"Your tired, maybe I should head back to school so you can get to bed." Duke said not wanting to keep Viola up just because she thought she had to entertain him further.

"Maybe we should call it a night, you have a bit of a drive to get back to school yourself." Viola said.

"So can I call you?" Duke asked.

"Of course you can, you have the number." Viola said smiling.

"So I'll be talking to you." Duke said.

Duke gently brushed the side of her face with his hand and leaned in a gave her a gentle kiss goodbye.

He got up and she went to follow him but he said, "Don't worry I can let myself out. You have a good night Viola and I'll call you tomorrow."

Smiling Viola said, "Have a good night too. Talk to you later Duke."

Viola watched Duke walk away and when she heard the gate close behind him and the roar of his motorcycle did Viola finally get up and head upstairs to her bedroom. She knew that Kia and Yvonne wanted her to call them right after her date to tell them all about it but she was too tired. So she text to them that she was too tired and that she promised that she would give them a full report tomorrow before classes started. After she got replies back from them she crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant some one from the Cornwall soccer team was over eating pizza with his date and had over heard the entire conversation between Viola and Duke. Knowing that if he was in Justin's place he would want to know what was going on with the girl he had been dating and was still convinced was still dating. He excused himself from his date for a moment explaining that he had to make an important phone call.

Once outside he punched in Justin's cell number.

"What do you want?" Justin said answering his phone.

"Justin man, sorry to bother you but you won't believe what I just saw." Aaron said.

"It better be good because you know I said I didn't want to be bothered." Justin said angrily.

"Believe me its good." Aaron said.

"Well get on with it and tell me what it is." Justin said with little patience.

"I just saw Viola having dinner with the captain of Illyria's soccer team." Aaron said still in disbelief in what he saw.

"What!" Justin yelled into the phone.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself." Aaron said, "What are you going to about this man."

"You just wait and see." Justin said hanging up his phone.

When Duke got home from his date with Viola that night Sebastian was already asleep, so they didn't get a chance to talk. However the next morning when Duke woke up he saw that Sebastian was still sleeping. When he got back from changing he saw that Sebastian was still sleeping.

Wondering how anyone could sleep so much picked up his pillow and his Sebastian in the head and said, "Get up man, you are going to be late for class."

Sebastian groaned and rolled over and said, "What time is it?"

"After eight, so get up." Duke said picking up his school books off the desk and stuffing them in his bag.

Sitting up and stretching Sebastian looked at Duke and asked, "So how was your date last night with Viola?"

"Fine." Duke said, then added with some more emphasis, "Now get out of bed and get to class."

"What are you my mother?" Sebastian said getting out of bed and pulling his pants on.

Duke just laughed and threw Sebastian book bag at him and said, "Fine mommy, I'll go to class like a good boy."

Duke shock his head and headed out of the dorm room and headed to class. Sebastian laid back down and put his pillow over his head. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian groaned and yelled, "Come in."

Olivia walked in and laughed, "Duke was right, you did need some extra encouragement to get out of bed. Now come on, how am I suppose to get through Chemistry without my partner, now get out of that bed and come on."

Laughing Sebastian pulled himself out of bed and picked up a clean shirt and pulled it on.

"You know what with all you guys on my case I may get through this term with out missing a class."

"That would be the point silly." Olivia said.

Sebastian laughed and they followed Olivia out of the room and to class.

"So Viola tell us about your date?" Kia said pushing Viola for information about her date.

"Well we went to dinner and back to my place were we hung out in the back yard and just talked. Nothing big and exciting." Viola said still unable to take the smile off her face that had been there since the night before.

"Then explain to us why you can't stop smiling?" Yvonne said laughing.

"Shut up, we just had fun. Believe me, me and Justin never had that kind of fun on a date before, or ever for that matter." Viola said.

"So are you saying you are planning on seeing him again?" Yvonne said.

"That is the plan." Viola said, "Why?"

"Are you sure that is the smartest move Vi. We can tell you like him and all, but I don't think people here at the school are going to like the idea of you dating the captain of the Illyria's soccer team. Especially when you just dumped the captain of our own soccer team." Kia said gently.

"Come on guys, do you really think that people will care that much about who I'm dating. I bet you half the people in this school don't even know who I am." Viola said shaking her head in disbelief that Kia and Yvonne would really think that people would be that upset by who she was dating.

Yvonne shrugged her shoulders and said, "What ever you want Vi, but we gave you our warning."

After what Yvonne said, Kia quickly added, "But we are behind you with what ever you decide."

Yvonne seconded that.

"Thanks guys." Viola said giving her friends a hug and thought to herself how lucky she was to have friends like them, "Put believe me I think you guys are over reacting to how people are act over me going on a date with Duke."

The three girls walked into the school and were shocked by the expressions on the faces of people as they walked by. Viola swore she heard people say traitor as she walked by and many other worse things.

Kia and Yvonne exchanged glances but kept walking with Viola. Viola ignored the looks and the whispers and headed to class.

Yvonne gave Viola a look.

"What?" Viola said to her.

"Vi you know what this look is about." Yvonne said.

"I think you guys are reading too much into this." Viola said laughing. "Let go of your guy's wild imagination."

Again Yvonne and Kia shrugged and turned toward the teacher and started to pay attention to the teacher.

**AN: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, THIS IS JUST THE PRE CHAPTER TO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. THINGS ARE GOING TO GET BAD FOR VIOLA WHEN SHE HEADS TO SOCCER PRACTICE. THAT IS ALL I GOT TO SAY. THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND THERE IS STILL LOTS MORE TO COME WITH THIS STORY. WILL BE UPDATING TOMORROW SOME TIME, PROBABLY WHEN I GET OFF WORK.**


	9. Soccer Practice 2

CHAPTER NINE

SOCCER PRACTICE

Viola quickly changed into her uniform and grabbed her bag and headed down to the field with Kia and Yvonne to start their afternoon practice. They were joking around about their teacher who had failed to make the class laugh after a very lame joke. Viola pulled her soccer ball out of her bag and started to toss it in the air and caught it again.

"So what are the plans today coach?" Kia asked.

"I think today we are going to pick out what positions the new girls are going to play and maybe when we finish that if we have time we'll do some practice on our goal shots." Viola said.

"Sounds like a plan to us." Yvonne said.

When they got to the field they saw that the girls that they had picked for their team were already there but were all huddled in circle talking.

"I wonder what's going on?" Viola said looking at the group of girls curiously.

Yvonne and Kia exchanged glances but shrugged their shoulders.

When they got up to the girls Viola said, "What's going on girls?"

The girls all exchanged looks and finally the one of the freshmen said, "Is it true that your dating the captain of Illyria's soccer team?"

Viola looked back at Kia and Yvonne and said, "Um, some what. Why?"

The girls on the team exchanged looks again and one of the other new girls said, "How can you do this to our school?"

"Do what to our school?" Viola asked confused.

"What do you think, you can't go dating the captain of our rival school." one of the girls said in the snappy tone that made it sound as if Viola was stupid.

Before Viola could make a comment back at the girl another girl said, "Unless you are just using him, now that would be cool."

"And what's this about you dumping Justin." the first girl said and all the other girls looked at Viola waiting for her to answer.

"I'm not planning to dignify any of those ridiculous questions with an answer besides the fact that I'm not using anyone. Now if you girls won't mind can we get to practice we have a game to start getting ready for." Viola said not knowing what to think of their questions or how they even know about her and Duke.

"How do you expect us to play with a traitor to our school?"

Before Viola said anything, Kia said, "Viola isn't a traitor to this school and she left Justin because he's a tool."

"Can we get on with our practice before I have to keep you here all night." Viola said. "Enough about my personal life."

"What ever traitor." one of the girls said under her breath to the other girls.

Viola however heard the comment and said, "Well girls I was going to be easy on you but now I've changed my mind, we are going to open practice with twenty laps of the field."

The girls started to grumble and Viola said a little more angrily, "Now!"

The girls took off running around the track while Viola stood with Kia and Yvonne watching them.

Kia and Yvonne didn't say anything but shot Viola a look to say we told you so.

"How did they even know we went out on a date?" Viola asked them.

"Well they found out some way and either way none of them seem happy." Kia said.

"Well if they are going to act like children they are going to be treated like children." Viola said scuffing the toe of her shirt into the dirt. "I don't see where they think they can talk to me like that just because of who I date."

"Well Viola you have to admit that if you are dating the captain of Illyria's soccer team it does effect them." Kia said softly not wanting to make Viola mad at her.

"In what way does it effect them?" Viola asked.

"Viola they think by you dating him that you are betraying the school. They think that either you or him are sneaking secrets from the guys teams to help them win there games. No matter what you say or do they are going to feel betrayed. There is no one that has ever attempted to date between our schools nor will ever be accepted." Yvonne tried to explain.

Viola looked between her friends and asked, "And what will you guys think of me if I was to continue to go out with Duke?"

Kia and Yvonne exchanged glances and Kia finally said, "Vi we are your best friends and we'll stand behind you with what ever you decide but we think what is best for you is to find someone else to date. We aren't saying go back out with Justin, because neither of us want that, but just for now. Think about your self and your reputation."

"You guys really think that by me seeing Duke that my reputation will be ruined." Viola asked completely shocked by people's reactions.

"We really do." Yvonne said.

Sighing Viola leaned down and picked up her bag and said, "Listen guys can you finish this practice. I'm out."

"Are you ok Vi?" Kia asked when she saw the expression on Viola's face.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think things will go better today if I'm not here. I'm going to go home and talk to Sebastian." Viola said.

"We'll call you later." Yvonne promised.

Viola headed back to the locker rooms to change back into her regular day clothes.

Soccer practice was going pretty much the same for Duke. His friends were bugging him about what happened on his date with Viola and why he was dating a chick from Cornwall when there was a whole school where they were at filled with girls dying to go out with him.

Duke just shrugged them off just telling them that it was just one date and that it didn't mean anything. Like the girls with Viola they asked if he was just using her to get the secrets from Cornwall's soccer team so they would be one step up during the big Cornwall Illyria game. Though they had no doubt either way that they were going to win, they still thought it was cool of Duke their captain to be putting out that extra effort.

Duke pretty much ignored them and forced them out to practice, he was really annoyed by all these questions, though he wasn't shocked by them. He knew the guys would react in this way and was prepared for the questions but he didn't really care.

He couldn't understand what the problem was with him dating Viola, but he realized if it was any other of the guys he would be ragging on them just as much or even more. Anyone caught dating someone not from this school, unless the person was from a university then it was unacceptable and were titled as traitors.

They did manage to get through the practice without to many problems besides the initial badgering from the guys.

When Duke was finished at the practice he went to the showers and went back to his room before he gave the guys a chance to start back at him.

Duke quickly went back to his room and shut the door. Sebastian stopped playing his guitar and looked up and said, "How was your day?"

"You don't even want to know." Duke said flopping down on his bed.

"Well I have an idea cause you seem to be the topic of most people's conversations." Sebastian said laughing, "A long with my sister."

"Argh." Duke said folding his arms over his head. "People need to get a life."

Sebastian laughed, "This is high school man, and you being the attractive captain of the soccer team dating the ex girlfriend of the captain of Cornwall and also the captain of their girls team and you don't think people are going to talk. Man, where have you been."

"Shut up, this is different." Duke said.

"Why because its happening to you." Sebastian said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Duke asked sitting up and looking at Sebastian.

"Just that you guys never have a problem ragging on each other about things and I know if it had been one of the other guys you would have been on their case so why did you not expect the same thing to happen back at you." Sebastian asked.

"I know all that. But its still annoying." Duke said laying back down.

"I bet it is, but just think what ever is happening to you is also happening to Vi and probably worse." Sebastian said leaning over to pick up his headphones.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"I know the people at Cornwall, the guys here are teasing you but I'm sure they are ten times worse over there." Sebastian said turning on his music and his headphone on.

Duke just looked at Sebastian and was kinda shocked that he just said that and went on to ignore him. Rolling over he picked up his cell phone and dialed Viola's number.

Viola was just heading up her walk way when her cell phone started to ring.

Picking up her phone she noticed that it was Duke's cell.

"Hey Duke."

"Right back at you." Duke said.

"How was school?" Viola asked pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"Ok, I guess. Yours?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Viola said thinking back to her soccer practice.

"I was hoping we could get together in a little while. I think we need to talk." Duke said.

"That doesn't sounds good." Viola said laughing nervously.

"Don't worry." Duke said trying to sound reassuring. "I'll pick you up and we'll go for a drive."

"That sounds good." Viola said completely forgetting her friends advice. She really wanted to see Duke.

"OK, I'll head out to get you." Duke said.

"I'll see you in half an hour." Viola said and then hung up her phone.

Duke hung up to and got up out of bed and grabbed his jacket.

Sebastian looked up and saw Duke getting ready to go. "Where are you going?"

"To see your sister." Duke said grabbing his wallet off the desk and put it in his back pocket.

"OK, tell her I said hi." Sebastian said shut his eyes and went back to listening to his music.

Duke looked at him confused, he figured Sebastian must have some trust in him to be seeing his sister, because if it was him watching his room mate going out with his sister he may have some problems with it. But deciding not to dwell on it Duke headed out.

About half an hour later Duke pulled up in front of Viola's house. Viola was waiting outside leaning against the front gate. When she walked up to him he handed her a helmet and helped her get on the back and took off down the street. He drove down the street for a while and pulled to a park.

They got off the bike and walked over to the swings and Viola sat down on one of them while Duke stood in front of her.

By the expression on Viola's face Duke knew Viola's day at school was worse then his so he asked, "Was school really that bad?"

Not bothering to try to make something up Viola said, "It was that bad that I couldn't even stay at soccer practice today."

"What were people saying to you?" Duke asked all of a sudden concerned.

"Nothing bad I guess, just that I'm a traitor to the school and so on and so forth." Viola said, knowing it wasn't that bad but it was the fact that she couldn't even stay for practice that bothered her.

"Did Draeton say anything to you?" Duke asked wondering if he had said something to bother Viola because if he had there would be even bigger issues between them.

"Actually I never saw him all day, which I guess is a good thing. Knowing him that conversation isn't going to be a fun one." Viola said scuffing her foot in the gravel. "How was your day?"

Duke shrugged, "Just normal ragging from the guys but nothing serious. I guess they find it funny that out of all the girls in Illyria I decide to date it has to be one from a different school."

Viola laughed, "So what now then?"

"I don't know. I really want to keep getting to know you and the idea of ending this just because our schools don't approve just doesn't seem like a good enough reason to end things." Duke said.

"But how do you think things are going to go in school if we do continue this?" Viola asked thinking the same as Duke but was trying to be more realistic.

"I'm not sure about your school, but the way things sound things are probably only going to get worse, especially if you don't want to lose all face with your players." Duke said know where this was going to go, and not really sure he wanted it to go there.

"I think if things were different you and me might have been possible." Viola said bitting her lip.

Duke looked at her and couldn't believe that this was ending before it had even began.

"Maybe I should leave then." Duke said. "Do you want a drive home."

"No, I'll be fine to walk home." Viola said trying to smile and stood and went over to Duke and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss. "You know this isn't good bye right."

"Yeah I guess." Duke said not completely believing how things had just ended so quickly.

"I'll talk to you later Vi."

With that Duke walked away not looking away back and got on his and drove away. Viola watched him drive away and couldn't help but feel like her heart was breaking watching him drive away. Little did she knew but Duke felt the same way.

**AN: SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, WORKING LIKE CRAZY AND UNIVERSITY STARTS THIS WEEK SO MY UPDATES WON'T BE EVERYDAY LIKE BEFORE, BUT WITH THE LONG WEEKEND I'LL BE UPDATING A COUPLE TIMES BEFORE TUESDAY. I KNOW I ENDED THE CHAPTER KINDA SAD BUT DON'T WORRY, THINGS WILL BEGIN TO LOOK UP AGAIN, MY NEXT CHAPTER IS MOST LIKELY THE CARNIVAL WHICH IS MY FAVORITE SCENE. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	10. The Carnival

CHAPTER TEN

THE CARNIVAL

A couple days had gone by since Viola and Duke decided to end things before they had even really began. Sebastian had been watching Duke around the room and noticed that his whole attitude had changed since things happened with Viola and through conversations with Viola he knew how much she was hurting. This emotions almost surprised him because the two of them had only known each other for a few days but were acting as if they had known each other forever.

Through a conversation Sebastian had asked Viola why she gave up so quickly on things with Duke if she really cared as much about him as she seemed to. All she could say was that she thought she was doing what was best for the both of them, because in the end they would both end up getting hurt. Plus the fact that she never thought people's reactions would being so strong against them. Plus the fact that Duke didn't seem to fight to stay together so she figured that he agreed with the reality of the situation.

When questioning Duke about the whole situation he pretty much said that when she said that things should end between them that, that was what she wanted and that he should respect that. That was why he didn't fight the whole situation though he really did like her. After that he didn't say anything else because he found this whole conversation which revolved around Sebastian's sister kinda weird to be talking to him about.

Sebastian decided he would talk to Olivia about it because he was at a lose to what to do about it. He figured being Olivia being a girl and all would give her a better chance at ideas of how to work out this problem.

After picking Olivia up at her room they headed down to the bleachers after getting something to eat and sat down and watched the soccer practice.

After he outlined what was going on Olivia said, "You really care about your sister don't you?"

Sebastian shrugged and said, "She's my sister and I hate when I see her this miserable. I'm not one to set her up or be happy about her dating jocks but I hate seeing her this depressed."

"Not to mention Duke in this whole situation." Olivia added.

"Well I don't know him all that well, and things in his attitude haven't changed all the much, except the fact that every time the phone rings he jumps and always watches me out of the corner of his eye to see if it is Viola." Sebastian said.

"Well I've known Duke for a couple years now and he has never really dated, I've never seen him like the way with your sister. I hate to say it but he has really fallen for your sister." Olivia added.

"So what do we do?" Sebastian asked.

"We?" Olivia asked laughing.

"Come on, you know you want to help me." Sebastian said laughing.

"And what do I get out of this?" Olivia asked Sebastian jokingly. She thought it was really sweat that he cared so much about his sister and was putting her happiness before himself.

"I was think after the Carnival tomorrow I would take you out for dinner." Sebastian said.

"Well I guess that is a start." Olivia said with a smile, she had a thing for Sebastian and was glad that he returned those feelings. "So do you have any ideas or do I have to come up with the entire plan myself."

"Well I know you and her are suppose to working the kissing booth, I think we can get it so they have to kiss." Sebastian said with a wink.

Olivia just laughed and said, "Yeah I guess that will work. So you think that they will kiss and they will magically fall in love again."

"Well actually I don't think they fell out of love they just let their schools make the decision for them." Sebastian said, "Though its really not like Viola to let people control her life like that."

"Well sometimes it just happens." Olivia said. "So do you really think that this weird not very well planned out plan is going to work?"

"Of course it will." Sebastian said really confidently.

"Ok." Olivia said, although she thought the plan was weird and not very well thought threw but couldn't wait to see if it worked.

Viola got ready at home and planned to meet up with Sebastian at the fair grounds. Kia, Yvonne and Paul would be showing up later on so Viola was going with her mother. Looking at herself in the mirror she really wished she could just go in her jeans and t-shirt but instead she was wearing her knee length red spaghetti dress and her white flip flops.

Walking down stairs her mother clapped her hands together and said exclaimed, "You look like such a lady."

"I know mom it's a miracle." Viola said rolling her eyes.

"Well we had better hurry up sweetheart or we are going to be late." her mother said picking up her purse and fixing her hat in the mirror.

"Fine lets go mom." Viola said heading out the door not even looking to see if her mother was behind her and got into the cab that was waiting outside.

It was only a short ride to the fair grounds and after talking to her mother for a little while and finding out she was the replacement at the kissing booth in half an hour she set off to walk around the fair grounds.

As she was walking around she spotted Sebastian walking around and was about to head towards him and wasn't completely watching where she was going when she bumped into someone who caught her when she started to fall backwards.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Duke said laughing.

Viola looked up at him and once he let go of her said, "I swear I'm not usually that clumsy, I think it's the dress."

Duke laughed and asked, "So how have things been for you?"

"Good, things have pretty much gone back to normal I guess. My team is really coming along. Which is a good thing for all the college scouts." Viola said.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Duke said and he really meant that. He knew she seemed to be clumsy in a dress but from what he saw on the field he knew how good she was.

"How are things for you?" Viola asked.

"The same I guess, without all the ragging I guess." Duke said.

Just then Sebastian walked up to them and said, "How's things going guys."

"Fine." Viola said.

"OK." Duke said.

"So how are things going Vi?" Sebastian asked.

"Besides being forced into wearing a dress and doing the whole kissing booth thing, great." Viola said sarcastically.

Sebastian just laughed, and said, "Speaking of which we should head over there, Olivia is getting off in a couple minutes."

"Which means I'm up and therefore have to kiss have the male population." Viola said with some disgust in her voice.

Sebastian just laughed and patted Viola on the back.

The three of them headed over to the kissing booth and Viola and Duke kept stealing glances at each other.

When they got there Sebastian bought a ticket and went up and kissed Olivia.

They kissed quite passionately and got an applause from the audience. Olivia looked a bit embarrassed but was smiling just the same.

When Viola went up there Olivia passed her a warning about the old guy in the line and then got off the stage with Sebastian.

When Sebastian came up beside Duke he handed him a ticket.

"What's this for?" Duke asked looking down at the ticket in his hand.

"Well we figure that Viola deserves at least one good kiss, so come on man." Sebastian said then added, "You know you want to."

Olivia added, "Come on Duke, you have no idea what its like to up there having all these creepy guys kiss you, the only thing that made it bearable was the kiss from this guy," Olivia said grabbing Sebastian's hand, "and making me forget all those horrible ones."

Duke looked between their faces and realized that neither of them would give up so he got in line. Sebastian and Olivia didn't stick around, Duke figured it was one thing to convince Duke to kiss his sister but it was another to actually watch it.

Duke was following the creepy guy that Olivia had warned Viola about. The look on Viola's face when the guy finally left was of pure disgust but when she saw that it was Duke next in line relief washed over her face.

"Thank God its you, I don't think I could handle another kiss from a guy like that." Viola said shifting her eyes toward the guy that was still walking off the stage.

Duke laughed and said, "Well I figured you deserved at least one good kiss."

"And who told you that you were a good kisser?" Viola teased as Duke took a seat.

"Well if you would prefer I can just leave." Duke teased back.

"But then you would be giving up the chance to kiss me again." Viola said laughing.

"And you to kiss me." Duke said right back.

Then one of the kids in the crowd said, "Would you two shut up and kiss already, some of us have paid good money for this."

Viola shot the kid a dirty look and looked back at Duke, "Maybe we should just kiss before we start an uproar of people who are dying to kiss me."

Duke laughed and leaned in for the kiss, it started it out as a gentle kiss, though Viola was putting more into it then with all her other kisses but after a few seconds they really got into and where soon making out on the stage for the whole carnival to see. Viola went to bring her hand up to the side of Duke's face when someone grabbed wrist and pulled her away from Duke roughly.

Viola turned to see who pulled her away and saw Justin standing there. "What the hell do you thing your doing Justin?"

"I should ask you the same question Viola? What are you doing kissing this loser." Justin said angrily, still not letting go of Viola wrist.

"Let me answer this in words you'll understand, this is a kissing booth, people buy tickets to kiss the girl in the booth, me being the girl in booth is the one being kiss, Duke here bought a ticket there for gets a kiss. Understand? Now if you wouldn't mind letting go of me." Viola said trying to pull her arm free from his tight grasps.

Not letting go of Viola, Justin turned to Duke and said, "Where do you get off kissing my girlfriend?"

Before Duke could say anything Viola said, "Ex-girlfriend."

And Duke added, "And I do believe she told you to let go of her Drayton."

"What are you going to do about it?" Justin said using his free arm to shove Duke.

"Do you really want me to make you cry again in front of all these people." Duke said laughing.

"There was something in my eye, I was not crying." Justin said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah you keep tell yourself that." Viola said under her breath then added, "Unless you feel like testing Duke out there, I would suggest you letting go of me Justin."

Justin looking at the growing crowd that was surrounding the kissing booth realized that this was neither the time or the place to be doing this no matter home much he want to hit Duke at that moment. Letting go of Viola's wrist he walked off the stage and away with no words spoken but a extremely angry look at Viola.

Viola's mother was also among the growing crowd and ran up to Viola and asked, "What is going on Viola dear?"

"Nothing mother, all these guys dying to kiss me couldn't wait their turns." Viola said sweetly.

Her mother just shock her head and said, "Your replacement is here so you can go enjoy the rest of the carnival. I expect you and your brother at dinner tomorrow night, he is staying over the night, or so he says."

"See you later mother." Viola said and quickly exited the stage before her mother could con her into any other jobs.

Duke followed her off the stage and Viola led them to a quiet place on the corner of the carnival grounds.

"Drayton sure looks angry." Duke said laughing.

"He can't stand to look bad in front of the rest of the team, and believe me you kissing me is something that makes him look bad." Viola said then added, "Imagine if your girlfriends started to date the him, how bad that would look to your friends."

"So I guess that is where your school is coming from when they saw us together the other day." Duke said starting to catch a glimpse of what it was like for Viola at school.

"Yeah, but I really shouldn't have let them get to me the way I did." Viola said.

"You know your brother really thinks we would be perfect together." Duke said laughing, "He is the one that bought me the ticket for the kissing booth."

"And here I was thinking that you bought the ticket because you were dying to kiss me again." Viola said trying to pretend that she was hurt.

"Well I would have if I thought that was what you wanted." Duke said.

"And why wouldn't I have wanted it?" Viola asked mischievously.

"Well you were the one that kinda ended things between us." Duke said.

"Well I figured that's what you wanted." Viola said. "You didn't do anything to stop me from ending things?"

"Because I wanted to respect your decision to end things before anything really happened." Duke said.

"So you didn't want things to end?" Viola asked, hoping that he said that he didn't want things to end because she sure didn't want them to end and maybe this was their second chance at the beginning.

"No I didn't." Duke said deciding not to beat around the bush, "Things are so different with you, I like being around you."

Viola smiled and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his passionately.

When they finally broke the kiss Viola who was still in his arms rested her forehead against Dukes.

Duke said "So what does this mean?"

"It means what ever we want it to mean." Viola said then added, "Though I think for the sake of not repeating what happened last time maybe we keep our relationship on the down low as least until soccer is over for the season."

"I think your right." Duke said kissing the tip her nose. "I think your brother is going to be happy."

"Sebastian's happy when ever he gets his own way. He'll probably figure out some way to get out of this dinner tomorrow night with mom." Viola said laughing.

"So what do you want to do now." Duke said.

"Well seeing we are trying to keep this whole thing on the down low, I'm going to head home get out of this dress, maybe take a bath to wash off all those horrible guys that were kissing me and then give you a call and maybe make plans for a date?" Viola said.

"Sound ok to me, as long as you say I wasn't one of those horrible kissers." Duke said teasingly.

"Well you weren't horrible." Viola said laughing, "But I'm sure I'll teach you how to be better."

"I won't mind the practice." Duke said with a wink

Viola laughed and gave Duke a quick kiss.

"I'd better go before someone comes looking for me." Viola said laughing. "I'll talk to you later."

After one last kiss Viola headed back to the fair grounds and Duke watched her walked away. This time he swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything ruin their chances at being together.

**AN: SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO WAS HOPING THAT DUKE AND JUSTIN WERE GOING TO FIGHT, BUT I'M SAVING THAT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. I KNOW IT WASN'T VERY EVENTFUL, BUT I HAVE LOTS PLANNED. EVERYONE WISH ME LUCK, TOMORROW BACK TO SCHOOL AND FULL TIME WORK! GONNA UPDATE EITHER TONIGHT OR BY FRIDAY! KEEP UP WITH ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS**


	11. The Dinner

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THE DINNER

Sunday night came and Viola listened to her mother down in the kitchen cluttering around with things though Viola didn't understand why when she was just going to order in dinner. Her mother was never known to cook although she said it was a very important asset for a young lady to have. Viola laid on her bed flipping through her magazine when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Viola said not looking up from her magazine.

Sebastian came in and said, "Hey sis."

Viola finally looked up and saw Sebastian standing there with his hand behind his back and threw her magazine on the floor and said, "You actually came."

"Of course, mom would never let me live it down if I hadn't shown up for dinner." Sebastian said laughing sitting down at the end of the bed and pulling his hand out from behind his back and produced a single long stem rose. "This is from Duke."

Viola took the rose and smelled it and said, "So you are now the messenger huh?"

Sebastian shrugged and said, "I guess he misses you or something, I'm glad you guys are giving it another chance."

Lightly punching him in the shoulder said, "That is suppose to be a secret."

Sebastian laughed and said, "Yeah ok then."

"By the way did I ever thank you for being such a great brother?" Viola said putting the rose on her night stand after smelling it one last time.

"Not really, or at least not today." Sebastian said laughing.

Viola again punched him, "Thanks Sebastian, there is no brother anywhere's near as great as you."

"I know." Sebastian said pretending to take a bow. "I only do it because I love you and want you to be happy."

"And what makes you think I'll be happier with Duke then with Justin?" Viola teased.

"If you make me answer that then your not as smart as I give you credit for." Sebastian said laughing. "Besides I know you and can tell when you are happy and when your not, and so far when I've seen you two together you seem really happy."

"As long as the whole rivalry thing doesn't get in the way." Viola said softly.

"Well like I told Duke some things are worth the risk, and if you really like him then maybe its worth that risk!" Sebastian said.

Laughing Viola said, "So to change the subject, what's going on with you and Olivia?"

"Well me and Monique are over, it was official a couple days ago, but you were so depressed in your Duke thing that I didn't share. So I'm just going to play it by day with Olivia and see how things go." Sebastian said.

"You guys broke up, you should have told me, that would have brighten my day, even if by a little bit." Viola exclaimed.

"Yeah I bet it would. You find so much amusement out of my misery." Sebastian said laughing.

"What misery, you are rid of the ice queen and you now have Olivia, and although I don't really know her seems like a much better fit for you then Monique ever was." Viola said.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, but Mom said she invited a special guest, do you know who it is?" Sebastian asked.

"She never mentioned anything to me about a special guest." Viola said shrugging. "With our luck it will be the new guys she's dating and she didn't want me jumping out the window."

Sebastian laughed and said, "When was the last time you did that?"

"Not recently, not so much of a reason to do it anymore." Viola said laughing.

Just then they heard the door bell and Viola's mother yelled up to them to come down stairs.

"Here we go." Viola said taking a deep breath and standing up and heading down the stairs to the dinning room.

Once there Viola stopped dead in her and her entire face went white. There sitting at the table was Justin.

"Viola dear, at the carnival me and Justin had a wonderful conversation and I just had to invite him to dinner. It has been so long since he's been here that I thought it was about time he came to dinner again." Viola's mother said proudly as if she did a wonderful thing for Viola.

Completely ignoring Justin as if he wasn't even there Viola said angrily to her mother, "In what world would inviting my ex boyfriend over would be a good idea?"

"Well me and Justin were talking and we believe that the whole break up was just a big misunderstanding." her mother said sweetly. "Isn't it so sweet of him that he came over to work things out with you?"

"It isn't sweet at all in my opinion it is down right creepy." then looking at Justin said, "Would you get over yourself and take a hint and stay away from me, I don't want to be with you."

"Come on Viola, sweet heart it was just a little fight, no reason to end our relationship over. Your just confused and your mother agrees. I really think we should talk." Justin said sweatily, putting on a show for Viola's mother, who then said, "He's right Viola, you should really talk to him."

"I think you need to stay out of what you don't know about mother, and Justin don't you dare come near me again." Viola said angrily and she knew the only thing keeping Justin's temper in check was him trying to impress her mother and to get her on his side. And just to prove how angry she was, she kicked the dinning room table causing it to slam into the table making the dishes rattle. Turning around and ignoring her mother calling behind her Viola headed back upstairs. Going into her room she grabbed her wallet and opened the window.

"You sure you can still make that jump?" Sebastian asked laughing.

"Well if I break my neck at least I don't have to put up with her anymore." Viola said pulling the screen out of the window and throwing it down on the floor.

"Are you OK Vi?" Sebastian asked.

"Where does she get off inviting him into this house. I swear she thinks she is trying to help me through her own personal gain, though I don't know what kind of gain she gets from Justin being here." Viola said angrily.

"In her own way she is trying to be a good mother though I agree with you that this time she went way too far and while we are on this topic me and that ex boyfriend of yours may be having a couple words." Sebastian said still noticing that Viola wasn't getting out of the window, so asked, "Well I know no matter what I say you plan to leave, so where are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know, I'll figure something out." Viola said realizing that she hadn't thought this out, all she knew is she had to get out of this house.

Pulling off his sweat shirt and throwing it at Viola followed by a set of keys said, "Well I'll crash here and you go take my bed in Illyria."

"What?" Viola said some what questionably.

"Well you know Mom she will try to track you down and I figure so will Drayton so at least I know they won't find you at Illyria." Sebastian said, then added, "I know you and Duke may have something, but I had better not walk in on anything in the morning when I come back."

Viola finally smiled and said, "So what is your sweater for?"

"Dorm advisor guy, Malcolm, really strict guy. No girls in the dorms at night. So I figure if you in with my sweatshirt and put the hood up and maybe change your pants to jeans no one will be able to tell the difference." Sebastian said.

"I don't know if I should be insulted." Viola said laughing and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and went in to the bathroom and came back with the jeans and sweater on. Her hair perfectly tucked into the hood and it pulled up.

"How do I look?" Viola said turning.

"Creepy you look like me." Sebastian said laughing.

Viola went over and gave him and hug and said, "Thanks. Have fun with those two. I'll see you in the morning."

"Remember what I said." Sebastian warned.

Viola didn't say anything but winked back at Sebastian and climbed out the window. It had been a while since she had done this but managed to carefully climbed to the edge of the roof and sat down and said thanks to herself for all those soccer practices she had good upper body strength from all the push ups and hung onto the edge of the roof and after checking how far she was from the railing of the porch dropped down and landed perfectly. When she was balanced she jumped backward and landed on her feet and looked up to see if Sebastian was watching.

When she backed up enough she saw him in the window and said in a whisper, "Didn't break my neck."

"Good for you, now get out of here before mom comes up looking for you." Sebastian warned.

Viola didn't need to be told twice and took off and jumped the back fence. Once she was a couple houses away she called a cab and sat down on the curb and waited.

Viola was getting really use to this drive and just sat back and relaxed and just watched the scenery as it went pass.

When the cab pulled up to Illyria Viola quickly paid the cab driver and got out of the cab. Double checking if any of her hair was showing, Viola pulled her hood down further and headed to Sebastian dorm room. She made it to the building before anyone took notice to her. A few people called out hello and Viola just made a quick nod and walked faster to his room. She was going to wave until she realized her nails were painted red and that would be a complete give away.

Just before she got to Sebastian's room, Malcolm came out of his room and asked, "What are you doing here Hastings, I thought you were home for the night?"

Viola thinking she was completely busted, said in her best imitation of Sebastian's voice said, "Got a headache."

"Really, then why wouldn't you just stay there and go to sleep?" Malcolm asked suspiciously.

"You don't know my mother man." Viola said pulling her key out and unlocking the door and before Malcolm could say anything else. Viola quickly shut the door and locked it and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then a voice came from behind her and asked, "What are you doing here man, I thought you were staying at your mothers?"

Smiling to herself Viola turned around kept her head down low and walked over to Duke and before he realized what was happening threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Duke completely shocked pushed her away and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing man?"

Viola could help it but burst out laughing and pulled the hood of her sweater down and said, "Should I be completely insulted that you just mistaken me for my brother?"

Duke looked completely shocked to see Viola standing there and took a couple seconds to recover from the shock of thinking that Sebastian had just kissed him.

"What are you doing here Vi?" Duke asked, "And why the hell did you just do that?"

"I wanted a kiss." Viola said very innocently. "And don't get me started on why I"m here and not home."

"Well next time you want a kiss you want to let me know you aren't your brother." Duke said and realized how weird that sounded.

Viola laughed and said, "It sure was funny though."

"Yeah for you, but you weren't thinking that you were kissing your brother." Duke said again thinking how weird that sounded.

"Well I'm sorry." Viola said trying to put a more serious expression on her face.

"No your not." Duke said laughing and taking her hand and led her to his bed where they sat down and Duke asked again, "So why are you here."

"Do you really want to know." Viola said starting to get angry just thinking about it.

"Yeah I do, come on you can tell me." Duke said gently.

"Well it was suppose to be a quiet night at home with Sebastian and Mom, just the three of us having dinner and my mother decides to invite a special guest with out telling me." Viola said pausing to take a deep breath because her anger was returning and she didn't want to start getting upset in front of Duke. "She decided that it was a good idea to invite Justin over and try to do something that involves us getting back together."

"Your kidding me, right?" Duke said not believe that her mother would actually do that to her daughter.

"You don't know my mother. Well either way I completely freaked out and left. And to do so, I jumped out my window and came here." Viola said, then added, "After Sebastian gave me his key and told me to crash here so Justin couldn't find me."

"You think he'll come after you?" Duke asked kinda concerned about Viola.

"Not really, Sebastian is just playing it safe. He said he was going to have some words with him tonight anyways." Viola said and added mischievously. "So Orsino you are all alone in your room with a girl, what do you think about that."

Duke laughed and said, "Well know that I know she is a girl and not her brother who she was pretending to be I think I want to try that kiss again."

Viola smiled and leaned over and met his lips. They kiss started out gentle and sweet but as time passed they got more into it and before they knew it they were laying on the bed completely into the kiss. Duke had one of his hands under the back of Viola's shirt was gently rubbing her back while his other hand was intertwined in her hair. Viola had her resting on his lower back and the other on his neck.

Before the kiss got too carried away Duke pulled back and said in a near whisper, "I think we should slow down."

Viola laying there started to laugh and said, "I think my arm is dead."

Duke laughed and lifted his head so she could pull it out from under him.

"Well that sure passed the time." Viola said. She was now laying on her back looking up at Duke who was now resting his head on his arm looking down at Viola.

"Your telling me." Duke said smiling.

"I'm wondering if that would be the uncomfortable situation that Sebastian was referring to that he didn't walk in on." Viola said laughing.

"You have his key, door was locked." Duke said with a wink.

Laughing Viola said, "Good point. Though I probably would have forgotten to lock it if it hadn't been for Malcolm following me."

"That guy needs to get laid." Duke said and then realized that it was Viola in the room and not one of the guys.

"Is that your guys solution to everything, getting laid?" Viola asked curiously.

"It's a guy thing." Duke said as his defense and to get it off that topic he leaned over and started to place gentle kisses on Viola's neck.

Her entire stomach filled with butterflies and managed to get out, "I thought you said you wanted to slow things down?"

Between kisses Duke said, "I am taking it slow."

Viola smiled and Duke continued to kiss her neck, and ended up back on her lips but didn't stay there but instead after one kiss to her lips he kissed the tip of her nose and said, "See taking it slow."

Viola laughed. "So you happy with my unexpected visit?"

"I'm just happy you weren't your brother." Duke said laughing.

"Come on it was funny." Viola said.

"I'm sure he's not going to think so." Duke said teasingly.

"Are you telling me that you plan to tell him?" Viola said pretending to be shocked.

"Maybe." Duke said laughing.

"Well if you tell him that are you going to tell him everything else that happened in here tonight?" Viola asked laughing.

"And what else is planning on happening tonight?" Duke asked raising one eyebrow looking down at Viola.

"That I slept right where I'm at and not in his bed." Viola said laughing.

"Really, and who says that I want to share my bed with you tonight anyways." Duke asked although he wasn't really serious and he knew Viola could tell that from the tone in his voice.

"Well if you want I'll get up and go over there and go to sleep." Viola said starting to get up but Duke gently pushed her back down.

"I think it will be fine with me if you stay here tonight." Duke said laughing.

"I thought so." Viola said with a wink.

Just then Viola's cell phone started to ringing. Rolling over the bed she looked at the caller display and saw Justin's number.

Viola let out a long sigh, he always seem to know when to call and ruin her good mood, and Duke noticed this.

He was going to grab the phone and saw something but he knew Viola wanted to keep their relationship quiet and him getting into it with Justin wouldn't help that situation. Instead he watched Viola flip the phone open and Justin just managed to get her name out when Viola closed the phone again. She then flipped it open and turned her phone off.

"There, now we won't get any more interruptions." Viola said turning back to Duke.

Seeing the expression on her face Duke leaned down and gently kissed her and then said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, he just makes me so angry. I know I"m a one of a kind catch and all but still he needs to get a hint and leave me the hell alone." Viola said trying to add some humor and added, "I guess what ever Sebastian said to him didn't work."

Duke gently brushed the piece of hair that had fallen on her face back and said, "I can talk to him if you want, though I know you want to keep this quiet."

"I think that will make things worse." Viola said then asked. "You know what I wish?"

"What do you wish?" Duke asked gently.

"That either I went to school here or you went to Cornwall. Things would be so much easier. Though if I was here there is no girls team." Viola said softly.

"You can't get enough of me huh?" Duke asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm here aren't I. Though this whole me sneaking in won't work very often seeing Sebastian does actually live here." Viola said.

"You worried we won't be able to see each other?" Duke asked and then added reassuringly, "Because I'll make sure I find a way to see you."

Viola smiled up at him and said, "Promise?"

"Promise." Duke said and they sealed that with a kiss.

Duke then pulled his shirt off and grabbed the blanket off the foot of the bed. Viola pulled Sebastian's sweatshirt off and left herself in her jeans and her tank top. Laying back down beside Duke Viola snuggled into him with her head resting on his chest. Duke wrapped his arms around her.

"Comfy?" Duke asked her.

"Very." Viola said and then added, "So Duke what's new with you?"

"Not a thing." Duke said, "Just soccer practice, getting ready to kick Cornwall's ass. And just for you maybe a few tears from Drayton." Duke said laughing.

"You'll make Justin cry just me." Viola said laughing.

"Then when soccer season is over you and me will go on a real date. We are seniors so when soccer is over no one should say much and if they do it won't mean anything." Duke said.

"It's a date then." Viola said wishing that they didn't have to wait so long to do something in public.

"So will you save me a dance at your debutante ball?" Duke asked after a few minute pause between them.

"I'll save all of them for you." Viola said yawning.

Duke realizing she was just about to fall asleep lifted his head and kissed the top of her head and said, "Sweat dreams Viola."

Viola didn't reply but Duke could hear the steady rhythm of her breathing.

Duke snuggled down a little be more and just laid there listening to her breath thinking how lucky he was to her laying there with him. Before long he was also sound asleep.

**AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY CHAPTER, I DECIDED I WOULD THROW A LITTLE BIG OF HER BEING HER BROTHER IN THIS CHAPTER FOR SOME HUMOR. BELIEVE IT OR NOT IN TWO WEEKS IN MY SHAKESPEARE CLASS WE ARE STUDYING ROMEO AND JUILET. MY NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER I PLAN TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THE BALCONY SCENE FROM ROMEO AND JULIET! KEEP REVIEWING ADN THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN!**


	12. A Hidden Love

CHAPTER TWELVE

A HIDDEN LOVE

The next morning Sebastian called Duke to let him know that he was outside and to unlock the door so that he could sneak in much quicker. After he hung up the phone he looked down at Viola who was still sound asleep. Leaning down he gently kissed her on the mouth then got up and unlocked the door. He then went down and laid down in Sebastian's bed and waited for him to get in.

It only took a couple minutes before Sebastian came into the room carrying a bag and quickly turned and locked the door behind him.

"So how was your night?" Sebastian asked looking at Viola who was still asleep in Dukes bed.

Duke shrugged and said, "Not much, we just talked. I take it your conversation with Drayton didn't go that well?"

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian asked setting the bag down he was carrying down on the desk.

"Because he called her last night." Duke said.

"That guy is never going to learn. After Viola left last night he still had the nerve to stay for dinner." Sebastian said rolling his eyes, and then said, "I tried telling him to stay away from her but I guess he really didn't take any notice to my threat."

"Yeah well I think some one needs to teach them a lesson. I volunteered but Viola wants to keep our relationship on the down low until soccer season is over." Duke said looking over to Viola sleeping. "Do you really think that she is sleeping or just laying there listening to us?"

"Probably listening to us. And if you are listening Viola I brought you a change of clothes and I also brought you your school stuff, because you do have school today." Sebastian said poking Viola in the side.

"No school." Viola mumbled.

"Yes school Viola, now you had better get up or you'll never get there in time. Come on I covered for you last night, I'm not doing it again today." Sebastian said.

Viola finally opened her eyes and said, "What did mom say?"

"Nothing besides the fact that she was wondering where you disappeared too. I told her that she pissed you off so much you went to dad's. I guess she never even bothered calling there or she would have said something to me." Sebastian said.

"So he really stayed for the rest of dinner?" Viola asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Him and Mom talked all threw dinner, I think he believes that Mom is the way to get back with you." Sebastian said shaking his head.

Looking at the clock Viola realized that Sebastian was right and that if she was going to make it to school on time she would have to leave now. Getting out of bed she grabbed the bag of clothes and looked at Sebastian and Duke and said, "Can I have like five minutes of privacy to change. I can't really head to the guys changing room now can I."

The guys agreed and both headed out of the room to grab a drink and promised to be right back.

Viola quickly changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt with her sweater coat over top. After she quickly brushed her hair and touched up her make up Viola quickly made Duke's bed and sat down on it to wait for the guys to get back. Noticing the soccer ball on the floor Viola picked it up and started to spin it on her figure to keep herself occupied while she waited.

It didn't take long for the guys to come back and when they walked into the room Duke threw her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Viola said standing up and stuffing the bag of her use clothes into her book bag and then swung it on her back. "So I guess I'll catch you guys later."

"I'll walk you to the cab." Duke volunteered.

Giving Sebastian a quick hug goodbye Viola quickly pulled the hood of her sweater over her head and zipped it up and headed out the door with Duke.

Duke wanted to take her hand but knew that they were trying to be inconspicious and not bring attention to the fact that Viola was a girl and that she had stayed the night in the dorms.

They didn't say anything on the way to the main entrance but Duke listened to her call herself a cab.

Making sure there was no one around Viola pulled her hood off and wrapped her arms around Duke's neck.

"So you gonna miss me?" Viola asked smiling.

Duke leaned down and kissed her on the tip of the nose and said, "Of course I'm gonna miss you. Do you have soccer practice this afternoon?"

"Yeah, we have our first game Thursday." Viola answered.

"So you'll be able to come to our game on Saturday?" Duke asked.

"Of course, I won't pass up on a chance to watch you guys kick Cornwall's ass." Viola laughed.

Duke laughed then brought his hands up to his neck and pulled off the necklace that had the ring attached too. Carefully he put it on Viola and slipped it under her shirt.

"What is that for?" Viola asked looking at him, ever since she had first met him he had that on and she had never seen him without it.

"So you know I'll always be with you. I know this season isn't going to be easy but I want you to know that I'm always thinking of you." Duke said looking in her eyes.

"How do I know you are thinking of me or if your necklace here is safe?" Viola said teasingly pulling it out and putting the ring part in the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry it will be you I'm thinking about, and maybe one day I'll explain to you about the ring." Duke said leaning down and kissing Viola.

"Is it that special?" Viola asked looking up at Duke who now had his forehead against hers.

"Almost as special as you are to me." Duke said wrapping his arms tightly around her and just held her not knowing when the next time he would be able to do just that.

Just then the cab pulled up and Viola gave Duke one last kiss and said, "I'll call you later."

Viola jumped into the cab and waved good bye as it drove away.

Duke then turned back to his dorm room and went back in to grab his school bag for class. Sebastian was still in there sitting on his bed playing his guitar but quickly stopped when Duke walked back in.

"Took you long enough we are going to be late for class." Sebastian said getting up.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Duke said laughing, "And since when do you care about being to class in time?"

"Fine I wanted to see what is going on between you and Vi?" Sebastian asked grabbing his school bag and followed Duke out of the room.

"Why you gonna give me a talking to like you did with Drayton?" Duke joked.

"No I was just wondering because the two of you look so much more happy." Sebastian said then asked, "You guys just talked right?"

"I swear man we just talked, mainly about soccer and how much she loves you. And how much she is going to kill her mother." Duke laughed.

"Yeah well I don't blame her for that one. That wasn't something that I would appreciate, if that had been Monique she had invited over there would be an even bigger issue." Sebastian said shuddering at the thought.

Duke laughed, "Well I've never really met your mother so I can't say anything, but as much as Viola wants to keep this thing on the quiet side, if Drayton doesn't back off we are seriously going to have some issues."

"That guy has problems, and I think the part that bothers him the most is the fact that it was Viola that ended things between them and not the other way around, and the fact that she was seen on a date with you. That was a major blow to him especially in front of his friends." Sebastian said laughing then added, "Him crying after the game last year isn't even as bad as this."

"Yeah well the guy needs help." Duke said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Sebastian agreed, but then shifted his eyes to Toby and Andrew who had just showed up. Duke noticed where his gaze was going and dropped the subject of Viola.

"What's going on guys?" Duke asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready for our nap through English class." Toby said laughing.

"Well that will be pretty hard seeing we have Chemistry." Duke said laughing.

"Dame it, I told you it was Monday." Andrew said punching Toby.

"And I wouldn't suggest sleeping through Chemistry with all those chemicals." Sebastian said laughing.

Just then the warning bell rang.

"Well we had better get to class." Duke said and maybe you two should pick up a coffee two, we have practice this afternoon and I have no attention of going easy on you guys this close to our big game." Duke said.

The guys grumbled in protest but went into the class room and took their seats with their assigned partners.

Once class was out for the day Viola headed down to the field to meet up with the team. Yvonne and Kia were running late and told Viola to go on without them. Viola quickly changed and grabbed her bag and headed down the field. She carefully ducked the ring around her neck under her jersey. Viola was very curious of the story behind the ring, but she knew what ever the story was that ring was really special.

When she came up to the girls she let out a sigh of relief that they were all on the field kicking the balls around and not standing around gossiping.

"OK girls, ready to get to work, we have our first game Thursday." Viola yelled out to the girls. "Now break into two teams and when Kia and Yvonne get here Kia will be in charge of one team and Yvonne will be joining me on my team." Viola said. "Now come on lets get going."

The girls all shouted their support and broke up into their usual two teams and just did some warm up exercises within their two teams until Kia and Yvonne got there. When they finally arrived they started their game and keep going for almost two hours until they were all completely exhausted.

"Good practice girls, we are just going to have two short practices so we aren't completely exhausted for our game on Thursday. Now everyone have a good night and relax. And I'd suggest a long hot shower so your muscles tighten up." Viola said smiling and completely at ease at how well their practice had went.

The girls all said good night and headed toward he school to take their showers and then head home.

"Boy Vi, you sure worked the girls hard today didn't you." Kia said laughing.

"Well I really want to win Thursday." Viola said laughing.

"Viola the team is ready, I'm really happy that you plan to take it easy on them for the next two days." Yvonne said then added, "I don't even think I could take another day of practice like today."

Viola laughed and said, "Suck it up."

"So where were you last night?" Kia asked as they started to head up the hill after picking up the soccer balls on the side lines.

"What do you mean where was I last night?" Viola asked not wanting to reveal to much if she didn't have too.

"Well we called your cell phone and it was off, and Justin called us looking for you, said something about you storming out of your mothers last night." Kia said looking over at Viola.

"Yeah well my mother thought it would be a good idea to invite him over for dinner and when I saw him I snapped. So I went to my father's last night to hide from him." Viola said, she hated lying to her friends but she really didn't want to start up the whole her and Duke thing again. At least not until soccer season was over like her and Duke had agreed.

"Yeah well I guess it must have been a shock to see him sitting there with your mother." Yvonne said, "God that guy has to get a life."

"Listen Vi, if he does that again don't run away to your father's come stay with us or Paul. Believe us we know what you feel toward him and we won't let him within two feet of you." Kia said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys." Viola said wrapping her arms around them and together the three of them headed up to shower and change.

After practice the next night Viola went home and was glad to see an empty house. She tried to give her mother the silent treatment the night before but her mother was so much in her face about the ball this coming weekend it got near impossible to ignore her.

Viola rummaged through the kitchen and quickly made herself up a sandwich and headed up to her room to start some homework. She was starting to fall behind already and they had only been there for a week and half. She turned on the TV and saw that Friends was on and left it on that while she opened her textbook. Viola however ended up spending all her time watching TV that she only got a sentence read out of her book.

Around nine o'clock Viola turned off the TV and looked down at her cell phone and wondered why no one had called her. Usually her phone was ringing off the hook but tonight it was unusually silent. All of a sudden there was the sound of something hitting her window which caused Viola to jump.

Thinking that she just heard something ignored it but when it happened again there was no mistaking that something was hitting her window. Getting out of bed she went over to the window and opened it up and saw Duke standing in her back yard throwing little rocks at her window.

Laughing Viola said, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you." Duke said tossing the rest of the rocks in his hand away.

"And you thought this was the best solution to visiting me, all you would have to do is call me and we could have figured out something." Viola said crawling out her window and sitting on the roof.

"I thought I would be creative." Duke said laughing.

Laughing Viola said, "So Romeo have you come to deny your school to be with me." She thought it was a little cheesy doing the whole Romeo and Juliet thing but thought it fitted the scene.

"Ah quoting are we. How about this, 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so I may climb the golden stairs." Duke said laughing.

"My hair isn't blond so if you wish to come up here you must do it the hard way." Viola said laughing.

"You want me to climb up there?" Duke said not completely believing what she was asking him to do.

"Well you can all this way to see, unless that was all you wanted to do was yell at me from my backyard." Viola said teasingly.

"Fine." Duke said looking around the back porch for the easiest way up. Finally he decided to climb the grid on the side that Viola's mother had her roses growing on. It took a couple attempts and a few thrones in his hands and scratches along his arm but he finally got up on the roof.

Viola laughed and said, "You actually did that."

"Of course, did you want me to stand on the ground all night." Duke said sitting down beside her.

"Well actually I was thinking that you could have come through the house seeing my mother isn't home." Viola said with a big smirk on her face.

"You mean you made me do that just for the fun of it." Duke said in a amazement.

"Come on it was fun." Viola said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah well your hands aren't bleeding from those thrones." Duke said looking down at the scratches on his hands.

Viola actually seeing his hands bleeding leaned back into her room and grabbed some Kleenex for him to use.

"How the hell did you get off of this roof without a scratch?" Duke asked looking around for an easier route.

"I hang off the rain gutter there and drop onto the porch railing and then jump from there." Viola said laughing. "Its much easier."

"I bet." Duke said laughing and then leaned over and kissed Viola. "That is actually why I came over here."

"You can all this way for a kiss." Viola said laughing, "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, but my bike is around the block. I figured your mother might hear it and would wonder who was driving around on the motorcycle and why it was outside your house."

"Well aren't you smart." Viola said then got up and said, "Hold on I'll be right back."

She climbed back inside her room and a few minutes reemerged carrying a big blanket and some pillows. She quickly spread out the blanket and laid the pillows down.

"There that will be more comfortable." Viola said laying down on the blanket, followed by Duke.

They both just laid there in silence for a few moments looking at all the stars in the sky.

Viola was the one who broke the silence when she asked, "So you going to tell me about the ring now?"

Rolling over on his side and propping his head up with his hand said, "It was my grandfather's. We were really close and he is actually the one who paid for my tuition to Illyria because he knew they had a great soccer program. Well on his death bed he pulled this ring off his finger and said it was given to him by his wife 65 years ago as a promise ring that she would love no other when he went off into the second world war and that she would always wait for him. When he got back they were married and have been together until she died. He gave it to me and made me promise to give it to the girl that meant the world to me." Duke said and gently pulled it out from Viola's shirt and said, "If you look at the inscription on the inside it says '_FOREVER'_."

Viola brought it up to the light and saw the very old engraving was still there but was slightly faint now.

"So does that mean I mean the world to you?" Viola asked looking up at Duke.

"I wouldn't have let you wear that other wise. I have never taken that off since he gave that to me until I put it around your neck." Duke said.

Viola felt so touched by Duke's story and the fact that he felt that way about her brought her hand up behind his neck and gently pulled his head down until their lips met. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for a few more moments before she broke the kiss.

"Will you be there tomorrow night for my game?" Viola asked not knowing that she really wanted him in the crowds cheering her on.

"Of course I'll be there." Duke said, "You may not see me but I'll be there."

"Well besides me not too many people will recognize you." Viola said, "But maybe you shouldn't start jumping up and down shouting my name."

"Don't worry, I think my big poster will suffice." Duke said teasing her.

"Shut up." Viola said laughing.

Just then her cell phone rang inside her room. Viola got up and went over to her phone and saw that it was Sebastian and answered it.

"Hey Sebastian." Viola said carefully climbing back outside.

"What's going on Vi?"

"Nothing much, just laying on the roof." Viola said winking at Duke and mouth Sebastian incase he didn't hear her before.

"Duke with you?"

"Um, yeah he is. Why did you want to talk to him?"

"No just wondering." Sebastian said, then added, "Careful mom doesn't catch him there."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Viola said laughing but abruptly stopped when she heard her mother calling her name from downstairs. "Shit."

"What?" Sebastian asked all concerned.

"She's home, got to go." Viola said quickly hanging up the phone.

Duke was already on his feet.

"Viola dear are you in your room." they could hear her mother voice getting closer.

Viola quickly threw the blanket and pillows in her room and jumped back into the window. Her and Duke shared a quick kiss goodbye before he headed to the edge of the roof, and following the war Viola described, jumped off the roof just as her mother walked into the room.

"Here you are Viola, I bought you a dress for the ball." her mother said proudly laying the garment bag on her bed.

"Mom, we agreed I get to pick the dress, no questions asked." Viola said not even bothering to look at the dress.

Viola's mother just shock her head and said, "Try it on please dear, and please try to be more agreeable about this."

With that she left Viola's room and shut the door behind her. Viola just tossed the bag on the chair across her room and laid down in her bed. That had been very close, Viola thought to herself and smiled to herself that Duke took all that trouble to come see her. Pulling the ring out and placed it on her palm and just looked at it. Kissing it she hopped that it would bring her and Duke good luck. Turning over she pulled her text book off the floor where it fell when she grabbed her blanket and started to study.

Viola went to school the next day with a big smile on her face. Everything in her life was going great. She had a great team this year and she had Duke which just made everything better. As she was walking outside taking her time to get to class someone came up behind her and slammed her into the locker.

Looking up in complete shock she saw Justin staring back at her.

"You may have fooled everyone else about ending your thing with Orsino but I know different. You are a traitor to this school and I'll make sure you rue the day you ever dumped me for him." Justin said angrily.

He had his hand tightly wrapped around her wrist and was tightening his grip the more angry he got.

"Justin let go of me, your hurting me." Viola said trying to push him away but he brought his other arm up and held her there tight.

"You made me look like a complete fool in front of this school." Justin said.

"No more of a fool then when you cried when you lost the game last year." Viola said snapping back at him and realized her mistake in making him more angry when he slapped her across the face.

Just then they heard someone coming and Justin let go of her and said, "If you go near him again you'll be sorry and don't you dare going running to your brother or Orsino about this or I'll make sure you wish you were dead."

Viola stood there in complete disbelief. She was normal not scared of people but when Justin walked away she started to shake uncontrollably.

**AN: THAT WAS MY BALCONY SCENE! HOPED YOU ENJOYED, GOT LOTS MORE EXCITING STUFF TO COME, NO MORE CLASS TILL MONDAY, BESIDES WORK AND HOMEWORK I'LL BE UPDATEING TOMORROW OR SATURDAY! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	13. The Soccer Game

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

THE SOCCER GAME

Viola didn't say anything to Duke when he called her later nor to Sebastian when he took the phone from Duke to say hello. The whole time she was talking to them she was looking down to the bruise on her wrist. The whole time she was talking to she was thinking if that other student hadn't walked down the hallway what would have happened. She knew she made Justin more angry but she never really thought he would ever hit her.

She was so much into her thoughts that she didn't even hear Duke ask her a question.

"Viola did you hear me?" Duke said and when she didn't answer he said a little more loudly, "Viola!"

Snapping back to reality Viola said guiltily, "Sorry Duke, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Duke laughed and said, "You worried about your game tomorrow night? Because you don't have to be, you will be great. And I'm sure you guys will win."

Viola said, "I'm sure we'll do fine too."

"So do you want to go for a drive after your game tomorrow?" Duke asked

"Um, maybe." Viola said her mind wandering away again.

Duke kinda confused by Viola's tone and manner on the phone asked, "Is something wrong Viola?"

Realizing that her whole tone in her voice was giving her away but didn't know how to talk to Duke about what had happen said, "I'm sorry Duke I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Ok then." Duke said about to ask her again if she was ok but decided not to bother her and said, "Have a good night sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow at your game. Remember I'll be the one holding the big poster."

Viola finally laughed and said, "Can't wait. See you tomorrow Duke."

"Night Vi." Duke said then hung up his phone.

Viola didn't hang up her phone at first and really had the urge to call him back and tell him everything but something stopped her, she really didn't want to start a fight and she knew the minute she told Duke or Sebastian that is exactly what would happen. Viola slowly closed her phone and laid down on her bed and wrapped her big blanket tightly around her and pulled the ring out from around her neck and held on to it tightly and fell asleep.

The next morning Viola woke up way to early to get ready for school so she decided to go for a jog to clear her mind. When she got home she quickly got ready for school and grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She was walking down the street when a car pulled over beside her.

"Get in the car Viola." Justin said rolling down the window on the passenger side.

However Viola managed to luck out when Paul pulled up behind Justin and beeped the horn. Viola look back and saw that it was Paul and breathed a sigh of relief and quickly got into the car with Paul.

"Your timing is perfect Paul." Viola said pulling her seat belt on and throwing her bag in the back.

"Well I was driving down the other street and saw Justin there turning down here so I figured I would make sure he wasn't coming this way to bother you. Turns out he was so I'm glad I followed him." Paul said laughing and started to drive to Cornwall.

"So you coming to my game tonight?" Viola asked.

"Of course I'm coming, I can't miss my three favorite girls in action. Though I already know what the income is going to be." Paul said laughing.

"And that is?" Viola asked laughing.

"That you guys are going to kick some ass out there." Paul said laughing looking over at Viola and her eyes automatically were drawn to the bruise on her arm that was bare because Viola had taken her coat because of the heat in the car. "What happened to you arm?"

Viola quickly covered her arm up with her jacket and said, "I hit it in practice last night, left a pretty good bruise didn't it."

Paul noticed a change in Viola's face when she explained about the bruise and thought it was weird that if it was just a soccer thing she covered it up quite quickly.

Pulling the car over Paul looked at Viola and said, "Seriously Viola were did the bruise come from?"

Looking at Paul and trying to keep a straight face said, "I told you it happened at soccer practice yesterday."

Still not convinced Paul pushed Viola a little more, "Come on Vi, its me, you can tell me."

"Paul let it go, seriously don't worry about it." Viola said, she was thinking maybe she should tell him, but she knew Paul well enough that he would tell Kia and Yvonne who would tell Sebastian who would then tell Duke. "Its not as bad as it looks any ways, just a bruise."

Paul shook his head still not believing her but knew that if she didn't want to tell him he wasn't going to get it out of her, mainly due to the fact that she was so stubborn. He then pulled back out on the road and continue to Cornwall. He pulled up to the front entrance and stopped the car again.

"So I'll see you later for your game?" Paul said.

"Can't wait, and thanks again for the drive Paul." Viola said grabbing her bag out of the back seat. Once she was out of the car she put her jacket on picked up her bag and headed up to the school.

She wasn't two feet into the school when someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to a stop.

"What was that about back there Vi?" Justin asked.

Turning to face him and not worrying about making him angry because they were in the middle of the crowed hallway said, "I don't get into cars with people I don't like nor trust. You fall in both categories."

"Well you trusted me enough when we were dating." Justin pointed out.

"Yeah we all know how much of a mistake that was." Viola said, "Which is why I never regretted breaking up with you."

Viola turned to walk away but Justin grabbed her bruised wrist causing Viola to flinch.

"Let go Justin. There are people around and you really don't want to do this now." Viola said in a near whisper.

Looking around Justin realized Viola was right so he let go of her wrist and said, "Fine we'll talk later."

With that he walked away and Viola brought her other hand up and rubbed her now throbbing wrist. She was just about to walk towards her locker to meet Kia and Yvonne when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

She pulled it out and saw a text message from Duke. Clicking it she read. '_Can't wait to see you tonight, you're going to do awesome. Don't forget to smile you are ten times more beautiful when you smile.'_

Viola smiled and quickly text back '_Thanks, Cant wait to see you too.'_

Viola quickly shut her cell phone and put it back into her pocket and went to her locker where Kia and Yvonne were already waiting for her.

"Hey guys." Viola said as she started to open her locker.

"Hey Vi." Kia said.

"Hey." Yvonne said then asked, "So you think we are ready for tonight?"

"Of course we are ready, I think we are as prepared as we can be." Viola said confidently.

"Well I can't wait to start the game, think we can skip the day of classes and just move up the game." Kia said laughing.

"Since when did you take over my over enthusiasm for soccer." Viola laughed pulling out her text book.

"I just don't feel like waiting around all day in class." Kia said laughing.

"Come on guys we are going to be late." Yvonne said pulling on Kia's arm. "You don't want to miss warm ups for detention do you Kia?"

Viola laughed and followed them to class trying to clear her mind of everything that was happening with Justin and just tried to focus on Duke and the game ahead.

The day went by quickly and before Viola knew it she was in the locker room with the rest of her team getting ready for their game.

When they were all ready they headed onto the field and started their warm ups while watching th other team across the field, trying to size up the competition.

Warmups were almost over when Kia pointed out that Sebastian was on the sidelines motioning for Viola to come over and see him.

Viola smiled and said she would be right back and jogged over to Sebastian.

"So you came to my game too huh?" Viola asked smiling.

"How could I miss you playing in your first game. Besides if I missed it I would never hear the end of it." Sebastian said, "Plus there is someone with me that wants to see you before you start."

"Where is he?" Viola asked scanning the crowds for Duke.

"Follow me." Sebastian said motioning Viola to follow him.

She followed him around the bleachers and saw Duke leaning against them with a baseball cap pulled down low and sun glasses on.

Sebastian figuring they would want a minute alone said, "I'll keep a look out but be quick before they start to miss you."

Knowing that Sebastian was keeping a look out Viola ran up to Duke and threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

When they broke the kiss Viola said laughing, "I love the disguise."

Duke laughed and said, "Hey it was your brother idea, he also made me leave my big sign at home."

"Yeah what ever. Well I had better get back on the field, being captain and all I think I'll be missed." Viola said pulling out of his embrace.

"So where are we on that drive for after the game?" Duke asked before Viola left.

Smiling Viola said, "I think its looking good. Did you bring your bike?"

"Nope, have to go back for it." Duke said.

"Well just call me when you get it and I"ll figure out where we can meet." Viola said, "Now I really have to go."

"Good luck." Duke said yelled behind her as she took off for the field.

Sebastian came back around the corner and said, "Come on lets go find some seats."

Duke agreed and they headed toward the far side of the field where the rival team mates were sitting that way there was a less likely chance that they would be recognized. Although they thought they were alone one of the guys from the soccer team had been walking by from the other side of the bleachers and had seen the whole thing. Although he didn't recognize the guy with Viola he had a pretty good idea who he was and headed off to find Justin.

The game went off great, and Cornwall won seven to one. Viola scored four of the goals and did two assists for the last three goals that were made by her team. She was really proud of her team and the effort that they had made today at the game. After they had shock hands with the other team Viola went out back and praised the girls quite a bit realizing that it was because of all their extra effort at practice that made all this worth it. She continued to say that if they kept it up all the hard work they can aim toward the championship games.

By the time Viola was done getting ready most of the girls had gone home. Kia and Yvonne were still there when Viola got out of the shower but Viola told them that she was going to catch a drive home with Sebastian, when in reality she was going to hang around and get Duke to pick her up around the corner from the school.

Viola was now all alone in the locker room and had just finished getting changed and was towel drying her hair when she swore she heard someone coming into the locker room. Looking around nervously she said, "Is someone there?"

She figured maybe one of the girls had forgotten to take something when they left and Viola quickly looked around the corner of the rows of locker toward the door but saw no one. Laughing to herself thinking that she was getting completely paranoid turned around to go back to her locker but when she turned she came face to face with Justin.

Viola screamed, and was completely freaked out that he was here and she never heard him come up behind her. Justin broke his hand up and covered her mouth to stop the screaming before anyone heard her.

He shoved her against the locker she was standing in front of and said in an extremely angry voice, "I told you to stay away from him or you would be sorry."

Justin wasn't holding her against the locker and Viola had no attention, no matter how scared she was, to just stand there and let him attack her so she shoved him and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about and I'd suggest you get the hell away from me."

Viola said though she tried to take her own advice and went to run out of the locker room before could make it around the corner Justin grabbed her and slammed her against the lockers and this time held her there and kissed her on the lips. Viola tried to break the kiss and eyes were wide open but he had a good hold on her and could not break it. Instead she tried to scream with his mouth on hers. This resulted in Justin breaking the kiss and head butting her extremely hard in the head. All those years of soccer practice made Justin very knowledgeable about what part of his head to use so it didn't hurt him and what part did hurt.

Viola started to see spots and her head was now pounding and was somewhat disoriented and stopped trying to scream momentarily.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Viola?" Justin asked shaking his head, "You are making me do this too you, I need you to realize what you are doing and how wrong it is."

Viola looked up at him and said, "It is none of your business what I do and you are going to be sorry."

"You think I'm scared of your brother or Orsino, the rest of Cornwall is ready to protect me against traitors like you, and we all believe that is what you are. Just think of your team they would have never played with you today if they had only known. How do you think I found out about your little get together behind the bleachers today. You brought him here to our school and actually thought you would never be caught." Justin said.

Viola who's vision had now completely clear tried to think of how she was going to get away from Justin and thought like any girl and went to knee him in the crotch but Justin had already anticipated that move and easily blocked her attempt.

Justin was getting really angry now and asked, "So what makes him so special anyways?"

Looking Justin right in the eyes, said, "He's everything you aren't."

This infuriated Justin who threw Viola to the floor but on her way down she smashed her head off the bench that went down the middle of the aisle knocking her unconscious and landed on the floor with an additional hit to her head and her hear spilled over her face. At first Justin didn't realize what happened and gently tapped Viola with the toe of his shoe.

"You playing dead now are we." Justin said still angrily. But when Viola still didn't move he kneeled down and pushed the hair back from her face and saw that her eyes were closed. Justin quickly decided to get out of there just incase anyone showed up.

Before he could leave he notice something catch the light from around Viola's neck. He leaned down and saw the ring on the chain. He recognized it as the one that was always around Duke's neck and quickly pulled it off from Viola's neck and slipped it into his pocket and quickly got out of there.

An hour had gone by since he had gotten home from Viola's game and she still hadn't called. He had called twice already and she had never answered either of his calls. He was going to just jump onto his bike and head over but thought twice about that. Sebastian watched him pace around the room then stop sit down on his bed, pick up his magazine and read for a few minutes then drop the magazine and start pacing again.

"Seriously man you got to calm down. They probably ended up dragging her out to celebrate their victory." Sebastian said almost getting dizzy from watching Duke pace around.

"I don't know man, I just got this weird feeling." Duke said sitting down on the edge of his bed and said, "Don't you think she would answer my calls if that was the case or at least message me."

"I don't know. Hold on I'll give her a try from my phone." Sebastian said leaning over and picking up the phone and dialed Viola's cell phone number. After letting it go to the answering machine he finally hung up the phone. "I don't know, but you are right it isn't like her not to answer her phone."

Sebastian picked a sheet of paper of the table between Duke and himself that he wrote down Kia, Yvonne, and Paul's numbers just incase he couldn't get a hold of her.

Dialing Kia's number seeing it was first on the list waited and was just about to hang up when Kia answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Kia. It's Sebastian, I'm looking for Viola, is she with you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, she stayed behind at the school, she said she was going home with you." Kia said starting to wonder where Viola was. "Why isn't she with you?"

"She never called to tell me where to meet her." Sebastian said giving her Duke's story.

"I don't know, why do you think something is wrong?" Kia asked with concern.

"Why would you think there is something wrong?" Sebastian asked now concerned, he could tell by the tone in Kia's voice that something was up that he didn't know about.

Kia seemed to pause for a moment and said, "No I sure everything is fine, just something that Paul mentioned earlier, something about Justin, I don't remember, he said it in a brief passing before the game. Never really got back to him about it."

"Kia if there's something you know tell me." Sebastian said getting annoyed that she may be keeping something from him regarding Viola.

"Sebastian I swear that's all I know." Kia said, then said, "When you talk to Viola get her to call me, you got me worried about her now."

"I will." Sebastian said hanging up the phone and looked over at Duke who looked ready to jump out of his skin waiting to hear what Sebastian had just heard, and from Sebastian tone he knew it was nothing good.

"Kia said she stayed behind waiting for me, and then she said something about Paul being worried about her." Sebastian said.

"So what do we do now?" Duke asked.

"Wait I guess, nothing we can do. She'll call, she knows how to take care of herself. Something probably came up or she forgot her phone in her locker and went back for it. Something stupid like that." Sebastian said but added because of his own nervousness for her, "But if we don't hear from her in half an hour we'll go look for her."

Duke not wanting to wait around and wanted to leave that very minute to go find her agreed with Sebastian just because it sounded logical to wait, at least for the moment.

However they only sat back for a few minutes before they both had enough with waiting and both jumped up and grabbed their coats and headed out to look for Viola.

**AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, THE ABUSE CAN SOMEWHAT BEEN BEEN IN THE PART OF ROMEO AND JULIET WHEN JULIET AND HER FATHER GET INTO A FIGHT ABOUT HER MARRYING PARIS. SORRY I LEFT A BIT OF A CLIFFHANGER WANTED TO PUT WHAT I HAD UP BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE WHEN THIS WEEK I'LL BE UPDATING, MOST LIKELY TOMORROW BECAUSE I DON'T WORK WITH SCHOOL. SAW THE COVENANT LAST NIGHT, AWESOME MOVIE AND EVERYONE SHOULD GO SEE IT! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**


	14. The Explanation and Dealing

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

THE EXPLANATION AND DEALING

Justin wasn't gone for half and hour when Viola rolled over groaning and bringing her hand to her throbbing head. She could feel something sticky and slowly opened her eyes and saw that her finger tips were red from blood. Slowly sitting up Viola felt dizzy but after a few moments of taking things slowly she managed to pull herself to her feet. She then slowly lowed herself onto the bench and lowered her head into the palm of her hands willing the pain to subside enough that she could get herself out of the school. She wasn't worried that Justin was still lurking around, she figured that he split the minute she hit the ground. Slowly raising her head she reached over to her locker that was in front of her and pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket. Flipping it over she saw that she had four missed calls, but ignored them and checked the time. She realized she was suppose to meet Duke an hour ago.

Viola sat there for another ten minutes when the pain became bearable and slowly got up again and went over to the sinks to check out the cut on her head. Pulling her hair out of the way Viola saw a gash about an inch long, most likely from when she hit the side of her head on the bench. Taking a piece of paper towel she wet it with warm water and wiped the cut and flinched when she touched it wondering if she was going to need to stitch it up.

When she finished what she figured was an ok job at cleaning the cut she went back to her locker and pulled her coat out and slipped it on and was about to walk out when she heard someone coming into the locker room. Her heart rate when through the roof and automatically stopped moving and just stood there with her back to her locker that way if someone had come in there would be no way that they could sneak up on her this time.

Just when she thought she was hearing things she heard someone that sounded like Kia call out her name. With a sigh of relief Viola said, "Kia I'm over here."

Kia came around the corner and rushed up to Viola and stopped when she saw the shape she was in . "Oh my God Vi! What happened to you?"

Viola smiled and said, "Would you believe I slipped and fell?"

"No." KIa said in disbelief at the state Viola looked at the moment. After she had hung up with Sebastian Kia decided that she would head back to the school to see if Viola was still there, and when she called Paul and Yvonne and told them about her conversation with Sebastian they agreed to come help find her, especially Paul who was already worried about her. "Listen Vi, Paul is outside with Yvonne looking around, maybe we should take you to the hospital and get that cut of yours looked at."

Viola smiled and except Kia's arm to hold onto. "Not to going to question me anymore?"

"I'm sure you'll explain everything, I figure I'll let you only explain it once when we find Yvonne and Paul." Kia said throwing Viola a reassuring smile.

"Sounds good to me, cause I think when I'm done telling it I'm going to need a nap." Viola said.

They left the looker rooms and meet up with Yvonne and Paul who had just gotten back from the bleachers and field, seeing those were the only places in the school they figured Viola would ever be. They both exclaimed at the sight of the cut on her head and quickly put her into the car and headed to the hospital and that is when Viola explained most of the story to them, trying not to make them feel back for lying to them all this time about her and Duke's relationship that they thought had ended last week.

Once at the hospital she got her head cleaned up and ended up with two stitches. She was very lucky and there was no wait and she got in and out all within twenty minutes. When she finished up in the patients room she went back out into the waiting room where Kia, Yvonne and Paul were still waiting for her. They asked if she wanted to stay the night with them but she told them she would just prefer to just go home and go to bed.

They dropped her off and Viola was just walking up the front walk when she heard the roar of a motorcycle behind her. Viola then realized that she had never call Duke back and he was probably getting worried about her seeing they were suppose to meet that night.

Viola turned around when she heard the engine die right in front of her house and at first saw Sebastian running toward her with Duke right behind him, however it was Sebastian that exclaimed, "Where the hell have you been all night Viola? We have been worried sick about you."

Viola looked guiltily at him and then too Duke and that was when they noticed the cut on the side of her head and this time it was Duke that exclaimed but in a much more gentle voice then Sebastian's, "What happened to your head?"

Gently bringing her hand up to the side of her head an touched the cut said in a not very good lying voice, "I feel in the shower."

Sebastian got angry now, knowing that she was lying to them and called her on it, "You did not fall in the shower Vi, we were talking to Kia and she said that you were waiting around for me. Therefore you didn't fall in the shower, so how about you try the truth this time Viola."

"Let's go sit down out back." Viola said and let Sebastian take the lead and fell into step with Duke taking his hand into hers and was relieved that although he too look angry like Sebastian that he started to gently rub her hand with his thumb.

Viola looked up at him and tried to smile at him but when she looked at his face she could feel her eyes welling up with tears, which for Viola was a very rare occasion. Duke then let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around Viola. Although he didn't know her all that long he knew something definitely was bothering her.

They got to the back yard and Viola and Duke sat down on the swing and Sebastian sat down on the porch railing.

"Ok Viola lets hear it." Sebastian said.

Viola shrugged as if it was no big deal and said, "I got into a fight."

"With?" Sebastian pushed.

In a near whisper Viola said, "Justin."

Well it didn't matter how softly she said it they both heard and they both started shouting at the same time, all of it directed towards Viola without it actually being at her. Viola buried her head in her hands and listened to them go on about how she could let him do this to her and why she didn't come to them when it started and what she was thinking.

Finally looking up she let one tear fall down her face which she quickly wiped away and said in a very loud voice so she was sure that they would hear her, "Would you two shut up."Both of them looked at her kinda shocked by her out burst.

Sebastian looked at her and asked, "How did you let this happen and why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't let anything happen, it just did. As for not telling you I didn't take anything he said to me serious, do you really believe if I had known he was capable of what he did tonight I would have ever put myself into the position where he could." Viola said then added, "I can take care of myself."

"Very evident of that nice little gash on you head which you have yet to explain how it happen." Sebastian said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You know what Sebastian I don't need that tone from you ok. As for the cut I hit my head on when I feel." Viola said getting really annoyed at Sebastian at the moment.

"Where were you when all this happened?" Duke asked.

Looking at Duke Viola said, "I was in the locker room, I was just finishing getting ready and was about to call you when he came in." Viola said, "And believe it or not most of what happened probably wouldn't have happened if I chose not to piss him off so much."

"What could you do to piss him off?" Duke asked.

Taking a deep breath because she knew this was going to set Sebastian off again said, "Besides the fact that I ignored his threats from a couple days ago, plus hearing about this afternoon when you were at the game, and a few choice words that I had for him when he came into the locker room."

Viola was right, knowing that he had threatened her before today and she didn't do anything about it really did set Sebastian off, "So your saying he's done this before and you just ignored it just because you thought you could take care of yourself. Viola you should have told me right away."

"Why? So you could go and kick the shit out of him." Then Viola looked over at Duke and said, "Or so you could go and kick the shit out of him. Maybe I avoided telling you two because I knew exactly what would happen and believe it or not having a big fight start because of me isn't worth it."

"Well maybe if you had told us that wouldn't happen." Sebastian said pointing his finger at Viola's head, "What else did he say to you?"

"What is this Sebastian, a police inquiry, I'm not planning on giving you a play by play ok. I'm tired, my head is pounding and I feel like puking. So if you two don't mind I'm going to bed." Viola said then turned to Duke who she could tell by his expression was just as angry as Sebastian but seemed to be bottling it up for her sake.

"I don't think so." Sebastian said. "Go upstairs and get some stuff and you can go back with Duke. Mom is out for the night helping set up for the debutante ball Saturday and I'm not having you stay here by yourself incase he decides to pay you a visit again."

"Sebastian the house is locked, I can take care of myself." Viola said stubbornly.

"Viola," Duke said, "Why don't you listen to Sebastian, come back with me, that way we can all sleep better, and besides that way you can keep an eye on me, because if I'm left alone I'm most likely to jump on my bike, find Drayton and kill him."

Viola looked at Duke and she actually believed him and said to Sebastian, "Fine, as long as you promise me you aren't going to just what Duke said."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Sebastian said, "Fine, I promise, however no promises if he has the nerve to show up here."

Viola went over to Sebastian and gave him a hug and went inside to get a few things for the night.

Once Duke was sure Viola was out of earshot he said letting out a lot of the anger he was feeling into the one sentence, "I'm going to kill Drayton."

"You and me both." Sebastian said putting his head down into his hands that ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, "I don't know how she can be so calm about this, or how she could keep it from everyone."

"Maybe he did a good job scaring her, or maybe she really didn't take what he said with any seriousness." Duke said, "At least she wasn't hurt anymore then what she was. I can't believe he went into the girls locker room. How would he even know she was alone?"

"I told you, although you were being ragged on for seeing Viola, things are worse at Cornwall, especially because you guys can't be beaten, it looks worse when the girl that was dating the captain has to go to Illyria for a date, let alone date the captain of their soccer team. This rivalry thing is getting out of hand. Most likely Justin got one of the new girls to tell him when Viola was alone."

Duke shock his head and said, "To make matters worse there is nothing we can do for her when she is there, she will be alone we can't guard her twenty four seven."

"She's got her friends, they may not agree with Viola wanting to date you but they would never want to see her hurt." Sebastian explained.

"Maybe it would have been better if we never went out." Duke said softly.

"I wouldn't say that, believe me I've known Viola for a long time and I've never seen her so happy then when she was with you." Sebastian said, "And believe me I'm not to fond of anyone dating my sister, but I really think you two are good together, and I never believe for a second you would do to her what Justin is doing."

Duke was about to say something back when Viola came back out the door wearing Sebastian's Illyria sweater he had forgotten the last time he was there and had the hood pulled up and hair all tucked in.

"Ready?" Viola said looking at Duke.

"Let's go." Duke said.

Viola gave Sebastian another hug and said, "Remembered you promised, and thank you for caring so much."

"Hey what are brother's for." Sebastian said smiling at Viola and added, "Get a good night sleep, and when I get there tomorrow remember I don't need to be walking in on anything."

This brought a smile to Viola's face and she winked and said, "We'll see."

"Later Sebastian." Duke said.

Duke then wrapped his arm protectively around Viola and they walked around the house and got on his bike and headed back to Illyria.

When they got there it was fairly late so they didn't run into anyone on the way to the dorm room, and they even managed to miss Malcolm who stuck his head out his door to see who was walking around just as they got into the room and locked the door.

Viola tossed her bag onto Sebastian's bed and sat down on the end of it and looked up at Duke who was just standing there and looking at her.

After a moment of silence which to Viola seemed like an eternity, she said, "So how mad are you at me right now?"

Duke walked over to where Viola was and sat down beside her and took her hand and said, "I'm not mad at you Viola, none of this is your fault, I really wished you had trusted me enough to tell me what was going on to begin with."

"Duke its not that I don't trust you, its just that," Viola said pausing trying to figure out why she didn't say anything, and then said because she did believe it in some way or another, "I really believed that I could take care of myself and that this situation never would have came around."

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself but you should have told me." Duke said gently.

"So you could have an excuse to go get in a fight with him, that is exactly what I was avoiding for you and Sebastian." Viola said smiling.

"Promise me that you'll never keep anything like this from me again." Duke asked.

"I promise and don't worry this kind of thing will never happen again." Viola said then added after a few seconds, "Seeing I'm not keeping anything from you anymore then I really should tell you something that I think is going to make you hate me."

That part of the statement really confused Duke who asked, "What would you ever do to make me hate you Vi?"

"Justin took the ring," Viola said and added, "and he kissed me."

Confused Duke asked, "How? I mean for the ring we can get back to the kiss in a minute."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Sebastian because he was already angry enough but when I feel and hit my head I guess I was knocked out for a little while and I guess that is when he took it. I had it when I was going to call you and when I woke up it was gone." Viola said sadly. "I'm so sorry Duke, I know how much that ring meant to you."

Letting go of Viola's hand and pulling her into a hug said, "Vi, none of this is our fault and don't worry about the ring, I'll get it back."

Viola laid her head on his chest and said, "So you don't hate me then."

Laughing Duke said, "Of course I don't hate you Vi. Now seeing you brought it up what is this about him kissing you."

Lifting her head and looking up at Duke and said, "When he came into the locker room he pulled me into a kiss, well if you call that a kiss, but anyways yeah I tried everything to get him off me but I guess anger is a good motivator."

Leaning down Duke gently kissed Viola on the lips and pulled back and said, "Does that fix that problem?"

Laughing Viola said, "Your right, a simple kiss can make everything better."

"I hope you are not being sarcastic." Duke said laughing.

"Of course not, as long as they are your kisses, I'm sure they can fix everything." Viola said and leaned over and picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Just going to make sure Sebastian is still home."

After a couple rings Sebastian finally answered the phone and sounded like he just woke up, "Yes?"

"Just making sure that you are staying put." Viola said.

"Yeah well I was sleeping." Sebastian said letting out a big yawn.

Laughing Viola said, "OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night." Sebastian said and hung up the phone.

Laughing Viola said while dialing another number, "He's so cranky, just one more call I promise."

At this point Duke got up and mouthed that he was going to the bathroom and Viola acknowledged him with a nod before saying hello to the person who answered the phone.

Kia was on the other line who told her to hold her to hold on and linked in Yvonne and Paul.

"So where are you at Vi?" Kia asked when they were all there, "I didn't recognize the number."

"I'm in Illyria." Viola said no longer lying to her friends.

Letting out a sigh Yvonne said, "Viola I know how much you like Duke but don't you think it would be best to cool things off a bit until the whole thing with Justin blows over."

"No because if I do that then he'll win." Viola said. "I just called to let you guys know where I am and to let you know I'm ditching school tomorrow."

"Do you want us to talk to Justin for you?" Kia asked all ready to get in his face.

"No guys don't, I'll deal with this on my own terms." Viola said, "Promise me you guys aren't going to do anything?"

"We promise." Kia and Yvonne said in unison though neither were happy about it, they both planned to give Justin a piece of their mind. Paul mumbled something about if he came into the salon he wouldn't say anything but he wouldn't promise anything about dying his hair the Illyria colors.

Viola laughed at that and said that she would call them tomorrow and hung up the phone just as Duke was coming back into the room.

"Done your calls for the night?" Duke asked watching her put the phone back on the charger.

"Just wanted to let the girls know where I'm at so they don't worry about me." Viola said. "So this is the second time that we are alone in your bedroom."

"I guess we can thank Drayton for something, he seems to be the cause for your brother letting you come here with me alone." Duke said smiling and then asked with a more serious tone, "Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah it does, I was just about to ask you if you had anything." Viola said standing up and pulling Sebastian's sweater off.

Duke tossed her a bottle of Advil followed by a bottle of water. Viola smiled at him and took two pills of downed half the bottle of water.

"Come on lets go to bed." Duke said.

It took no urging for Viola who got up and went into their closet and threw on a pair of sweats that she had brought with her and came back out into the room and crawled into bed next to Duke.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Viola he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "I love you Viola."

Viola's eyes opened wide and rolled over so she was face to face with Duke and asked, "Did you just say you loved me?"

Laughing Duke said, "I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

Laughing Viola leaned up and kissed Duke and when they broke the kiss Viola said, "I love you too Orsino."

Hugging her more tightly now he said, "Do you know when I first fell in love with you?"

"When?" Viola asked smiling up at Duke still not believing that he had just told her that he loved her.

"When you snuck into the dance and you feel and I caught you. I remember looking and thinking how beautiful you were and I just knew that I was in love with you from that moment. Reinforced how much I wanted to be with you when you did that again at the carnival." Duke said laughing.

"Love at first sight huh?" Viola said smiling and letting out a big yawn but managed to say, "I feel in love with you when I saw how easy it was to embarrass you."

"Yeah you are good at that." Duke said laughing.

"Not my fault you think its embarrassing when I call you hot in front of everyone. I just call it like it is." Viola said smiling though her eyes were closed now.

Duke laid his head down on the pillow beside Viola's head and just watched her sleep for the longest time thinking to himself that if he ever got his hands on Drayton he was going to kill him for all the pain that he put Viola through and also for taking his ring. He brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed the hair that fallen across her face and kissed her cheek then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

**AN: SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS NO BIG FIGHTS, AND I HOPE PEOPLE AREN'T TOO MAD THAT I DIDN'T HAVE DUKE AND SEBASTIAN FIND HER. THERE IS A BIG FIGHT COMING UP DON'T WORRY, RIGHT NOW TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO INCORPORATE MORE PARTS OF ROMEO AND JULIET INTO THIS STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!**


	15. No More Secrets or So They Thought

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

NO MORE SECRETS OR SO THEY THOUGHT

Viola woke up with the sound of a key in the door. Looking over to the door she saw Sebastian coming into the room and tossing his jacket onto the chair and sat down on his bed.

"What's up Sebastian?" Viola said carefully sitting up as not to wake up Duke.

"Not much I guess." Sebastian answer then pointed to the side of Viola's face where Justin had hit her the other day, "That bruise doesn't look all that good."

Touching her face Viola said with a shrug, "I've gotten worse playing soccer. Besides nothing a little makeup won't fix. So you actually came to school today huh?"

"Why do you sound so surprise. I go to class." Sebastian said trying to sound defensive.

"Sure what ever. If you came all this way for a class that must mean there is a girl involved. Could it be the fair Olivia?" Viola asked smiling.

"Maybe." Sebastian said laughing, "I don't think I'll tell you."

Then a yawning voice said behind Viola, "Its Olivia all right."

Just then Toby and Andrew came into the room and Toby was about to throw a soccer ball at Duke when they noticed Viola sitting there in his bed with him.

"Holy shit man, Duke's in bed with a chick." Andrew exclaimed

"Hold on," Toby said looking at Viola trying to place her and said, "You're the chick from the dance."

Viola smiled and said, "The chicks name is Viola."

"Dude that's your sister." Toby said looking at Sebastian.

"Yeah don't remind me." Sebastian said laughing.

At this point Duke had gotten out of bed and grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it on. "You guys ready for practice?"

Toby and Andrew looked at Viola and back at Duke as if waiting for him to explain about Viola but Duke just grabbed his soccer ball and said. "Let's go."

"But dude!" Andrew said still looking at Viola sitting on Duke's bed.

Laughing Viola said, "Don't worry boys he'll explain to you later."

Toby and Andrew shot Viola a doubtful look. Duke however leaned down and kissed Viola on the lips right quick and Viola whispered "Tell them everything, their your friends, no more secrets."

Duke smiled and whispered back, "Love you."

Viola winked back at him.

Before he left the room he turned around and said, "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Later." Viola said and turned back to Sebastian, "So your back early or are the soccer players skipping class today for practice?"

"Skipping, apparently the school thinks its more important for the soccer team to be ready for the big game then classes." Sebastian said getting back up and heading for the closet and grabbing his uniform and said, "I'll be right back, I got to go change."

Viola looked around the room and noticed all the soccer posters Duke had all over his side of the wall and up on the desk was a tv and a play station. Pretty much a normal dorm Viola thought. Getting up she walked over to the window and noticed that it over looked the soccer field. Viola made herself comfortable on the bench when Sebastian walked back into the room.

"So you going to be OK here by yourself until either me or Duke gets back?" Sebastian asked looking for him chemistry text book.

"Don't worry Sebastian I'm going to be fine. Besides no one knows I'm here, so I'm going to be fine." Viola said.

"We got cable hooked up so you can watch TV, and I know Duke has a stash of movies in the closet so feel free to watch something, if not there is the phone and internet." Sebastian said naming off all the things she could do in the dorm.

"Sebastian I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Viola said laughing. "Besides you're going to be late if you keep hanging around here."

Looking at his watch Sebastian realized she was right and finally found his book under his bed and said, "I got my cell if you need me."

"Go." Viola said laughing.

Looking like he was going to say something else he seemed to shake his head against it and headed out toward class.

Viola then picked up one of Duke's soccer magazines and started to read.

Meanwhile on the way to the soccer field Toby and Andrew started to push Duke to tell him what was going on and why Sebastian's sister was in bed with him they also reminded him that Viola told him to tell them.

"Fine." Duke said finally giving in. "Viola stayed the night last night because her and Drayton got into a fight and he hit her. Sebastian didn't want to leave her home alone for the night with her mother out of town so he told her to come here."

"Ok," Toby said then asked, "That explains why she is here but that doesn't explain why she is in your bed with you?"

"Me and Viola are dating. We were hoping to keep it quiet until soccer season was over but apparently that isn't going to happen." Duke said.

"You mean you've been dating here and you didn't say anything to us." Andrew asked kinda shocked.

"Well you guys didn't seem to like the idea of it when you guys saw us dancing." Duke pointed out.

"We were just picking on you ut hell man we are your friends, we would have accepted it if that is what you really wanted." Toby said.

"Yeah well to be fair you guys are dealing with it a lot better then Drayton is." Duke pointed out.

"So he's the reason those bruises are on her face and arms." Andrew asked.

Duke shrugged and said, "Yep and I would like you guys not to say anything to the rest of the team. I don't need them ragging on me today."

"Don't worry man your secrets safe with us." Toby said, "What are you going to do about Drayton?"

"I don't know, but I know he's going to get what's coming to him." Duke said angrily.

Toby and Andrew looked at Duke and could tell by the tone in his voice that he meant business.

"So I guess you've gotten over your things with not being able to talk to girls huh?" Toby asked teasingly.

Laughing Duke said, "Only with here I guess. Oh yeah, you should see her play soccer."

"She's a girl how good can she be?" Andrew said laughing.

"I'm sure she'll demonstrate for you if you ask her too." Duke said laughing.

"Well seeing we don't believe you, have her come down tonight after supper. We'll put this theory to the test." Andrew challenged.

"Gladly." Duke said laughing knowing how sorry they were going to be when Viola actually got down there and kicked their butts at the game that they think they are unbeatable in.

Soccer practice went without a hitch, but Duke was very anxious to see Viola again. He figured she must be going to stir crazy by now being cooped up in the room all morning. When practice was over he quickly got showered and ran back to his room promising Andrew and Toby that they would meet them down on the field in a couple hours.

When he got back to the dorms he ignored Malcolm who was trying to tell him to be more quiet when he comes in late at night, that some people are actually trying to get a good night sleep. He opened his door and quickly shut it behind him. He saw that Viola was sitting on the bench reading one of his soccer magazines that he had left on the floor the other day.

Looking up from the magazine Viola said, "How was your practice? You guys looked pretty good from where I was looking."

Duke smiled, he had forgotten their window over looked the soccer field, which was the reason he requested this room in his freshman year. "Good, though the guys have bet me that you couldn't beat them at soccer, so if your up to it we are to meet Toby and Andrew down on the field for a friendly came."

Viola smiled remembering when her and Duke first played and how shocked he was at how good she was. "This is going to be fun."

"That's what I thought you would say. Well did you feel like going out to get something to eat before we get to our friendly competition." Duke asked.

"Sounds good to me." Viola said tossing the magazine on the floor and got up and threw on another one of Sebastian's sweater. "The other guys may know I"m here but no reason to let everyone know about our little secret."

Duke agreed and when she came up beside him leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Can't do that when we leave this room, no need of other kinds of rumors starting."

Viola laughed and together they headed out of the room. They drove to a small place and got burgers and fries and quickly ate them and drove around for a while killing time before heading back to the school.

When they got to the field Toby and Andrew were already there. They weren't wearing their uniforms but Illyria sweat suits.

Viola walked up to them and said in her most innocent voice, "So you two think you can beat me huh?"

Both guys eyes were automatically drawn to the stitches on the side of Viola's head and knew those were the cause of Drayton the other day.

Duke noticing where they were looking cleared his throat and said, "You guys ready for a beating."

Toby was the first to speak and said, "We'll see."

"Let's get it on." Andrew said.

"Coin toss to see who gets the ball first?" Viola asked.

"Ladies first." Toby said, he figured give her the ball and let her try to beat her, he knew Duke was talking her up but he was also dating her.

Smiling Viola agreed and took the ball and took it to the center line where she went face to face with Andrew.

"Ready?" Viola asked.

"Ready." Andrew responded.

Duke was face to face with Toby just a little off to the right of each person on their team.

Viola put the ball on the ground and before Andrew had a chance to blink Viola had already gotten the ball in motion and managed to get by him. Viola made a couple passes to Duke but he let her take full control of the ball and where it was to go. Doing what she had did with Duke when they first played, Viola managed to keep the ball away from Toby and Andrew no matter how many good attempts they made at getting the ball away from her. They even switched it up a big and put one of the guys in the net and besides the one or two managed steals, Viola pretty much kicked their ass's by the end of their game.

When Andrew and Toby finally called it quits, mainly because their pride had been beaten Duke walked up behind Viola and proudly put his arm around her.

"Told you." Duke said laughing.

"Damn a girl just beat us." Toby said in disbelief.

"If the rest of Cornwall plays like that, we are in trouble." Andrew said looking at Viola.

Viola laughed at that and said, "The girls may give you guys a run for your money, but the with guys nothing has changed, they still suck."

Viola had no problem discing her school because she knew they were good but Illyria was just so much better.

"You weren't lying." Toby said to Duke.

"Believe me she shocked me too at how good she was." Duke said laughing.

Andrew just shock his head in continued disbelief that they had just lost.

"So tomorrow's game is going to be great." Viola said.

"How is it you're here routing against your school?" Toby asked.

Viola shrugged, "I guess my opinion on that school was beaten out of me."

All the smiles on the three guys faces disappeared because they knew she meant almost literally.

"Come on guys, lighten up." Viola said smiling.

The guys tried to smile but knew the seriousness of her situation.

Looking over at Duke, Viola said, "Can you drive me home. I really think I need to get there and see what my mother has got to torture me with today."

Duke agreed and after Viola said goodbye to Andrew and Toby and told them she would welcome a rematch if they felt like being beaten again, they headed back to the dorms to get her bag and say goodbye to Sebastian.

"You know Vi, that joke wasn't funny." Duke said.

"Well they couldn't take their eyes off the stitches, so that was making me a little uncomfortable so I thought I would return that favor." Viola said, "You guys got to remember I'm not made of glass."

Duke wrapped his arm around Viola not caring who saw and said, "Yeah well I think they were more upset with the fact that you beat them."

Viola laughed at that and said, "I guess you guys, unlike the ones at Cornwall realize that girls can be just as good or better then you guys."

"Don't worry I believe that now." Duke said.

"Yeah well someone needed to teach all of you that lesson." Viola said and added, "And I"m glad I was the one who got to teach it."

By this time they had gotten to the dorms and were walking down the hall when they bumped into Malcolm.

"No dates Orsino in the dorm rooms." Malcolm lectured and then taking a second look said, "You never have dates Orsino, what is going on?"

"Not a date Malcolm, this is Sebastian's sister, showing her where the room is." Duke said walking past Malcolm not listening to his response that he didn't believe him and that somewhere's in the dorm booklet there was rules against girls in the male dorms.

Viola laughed and asked, "Where you seriously that bad with girls?"

"Maybe I was just waiting for the right one." Duke said laughing.

"Not from what people were telling me, apparently you were really bad with girls." Viola said teasingly, "Which is hard to believe seeing your so hot."

"Well doesn't that make you lucky that I was so available when you showed up at the dance." Duke said laughing opening the bedroom door letting Viola in first.

When they got in they saw Olivia sitting on Sebastian's bed with Sebastian.

"How did you get by the psycho?" Viola asked Olivia.

Olivia shrugged and said, "Good timing, must have just missed him."

Viola smiled, "I'm heading home Sebastian, so I'll see you tomorrow at the game."

"Call me later Vi?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought you got annoyed when I called you twenty four seven?" Viola asked laughing.

"Yeah well just do it." Sebastian said, "I don't want to worry more then I already do about you."

"I'll call you." Viola said going over to him and giving him a hug. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow to Olivia, and then again at the ball."

"That's right." Olivia said smiling. "You should come and sit with me and Sebastian, that way you can explain the game to both of us."

"Hey I'm sure I know just as much about the game as Viola does from all the years of her talking about it." Sebastian said trying to defend himself.

Viola rolled her eyes and said, "So that would make me an expert on playing the guitar and song writing from all the years of you talking about it."

Sebastian just shock his head seeing he knew he wasn't going to win this fight and said, "Talk to you later Vi, and I hope Mom bought you the ugliest dress there was."

Viola picked up Duke's pillow and threw it at him and then waved goodbye to Olivia and headed out of the room with Duke at her side.

Meanwhile at Viola mother's house Justin was just leaving from the conversation he had with her mother.

On the step Viola's mother with her hands together exclaimed excitedly, "I can't believe that you came all this way to ask my permission to be Viola's escort to the Debutante Ball. I realize that you two had a fight and after dinner the other night things have been a little rough, but I'm sure she be pleased as punch that you are thinking so much of her happiness."

"And I want to thank you Mrs. Hastings for giving me another opportunity to reconnect with Viola, her happiness is all I can think of and I know I can make her happy again." Justin said with a big smirk on his face. "But please let me tell Viola about this tomorrow after we beat Illyria. It will be two happy things right after another."

"Yes dear that will be wonderful, she will be so excited after Cornwall beats Illyria that she will no doubt want to be escorted by the captain of the winning team." She replied.

"Well it was wonderful seeing you again, until Saturday Mrs. Hastings." Justin said then turned around and started to walk down the side walk thinking to himself that there was no way Viola was going to escape him.

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK ME LONGER TO UPDATE, HAD MY FOUR WISDOM TEETH REMOVED YESTERDAY. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND ONE OF THE FIGHTS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I KNOW I LET A LOT OF SECRETS OUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND JUSTIN'S CHARACTER ISN'T MUCH LIKE THE ONE IN SHE'S THE MAN, BUT I AM USING HIM FOR THE DRAMATIC INFLUENCE IN THIS STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON!**


	16. The Rival Game and the First Fight

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

THE RIVAL GAME AND THE FIRST FIGHT

Viola walked into her mother's house and just like she suspected and just like Sebastian had warned her, her mother was sitting in the sitting room with three dresses surrounding her.

"Viola dear I was wondering when you were going to get home." her mother cooed. "Look what I got you for Saturday, now all of these are white like the traditional debutante dresses should be, so you can have your pick."

Viola looked at disgust at all the dresses laying before her, "Can't I just go in jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Good God Viola don't even joke about that, you are suppose to be a proper lady not some tom boy that you wish you were. Can you just once pretend to be happy with this whole ball thing just for me." her mother complained looking at Viola's un-enthused face.

Viola shock her head and said, "Mother I'm not wearing any of those dresses, if I'm being forced into this whole Debutante ball then I'm going to pick out my own dress and you can deal with it."

Viola then turned on around and started upstairs, when her mother called behind her, "What are you doing tomorrow night Viola dear?"

"Going to Illyria to watch the soccer game." Viola said.

"I'm so glad to hear that." her mother replied.

This caused Viola to stop in mid-step, her mother detested anything to do with her and soccer so her mother actually acting happy with her going to watch a game surprised her which prompted her to turn around and ask, "Come again mother, since when have you been happy with anything to do with soccer and me?"

"Well maybe I just realized how important it was to you and that maybe if you showed a quarter of the interest in soccer as you did in the Debutante you would realize just how much fun it can be." her mother said catching herself before she mentioned anything to do with Justin, then noticing the stitches on Viola's head asked, "What happened to your head?"

"Got hit in the head at my soccer game, which we won so thanks for remembering." Viola said picking her bag off the floor which she had tossed in front of the stairs and headed up to her room ignoring anything else her mother had to say to her.

When she got to her room she picked up her phone and called Kia and linked in Yvonne and Paul.

"What's going on guys?" Viola asked.

"Nothing much here." Yvonne said.

"Nothing, how's your head?" Kia asked.

"And that hottie of a boyfriend of yours?" Paul added.

"Heads fine and so is Duke." Viola said laughing. "What are you guys doing tomorrow evening?"

"Nothing that we know of." Kia responded and Yvonne seconded that, while Paul said he would have to check his calender.

"Well did you guys want to come to Illyria with me and watch the game?" Viola asked.

"Sounds like a fun idea." Yvonne said.

"Yeah I guess that's a plan as long as you plan something more exciting for the rest of our Friday night." Kia said laughing.

"I'm sure we can figure out something to do for the evening part. Did you guys want to sit with Sebastian and his new girlfriend?" Viola asked.

"Your telling us he's finally ditched the ice princess." Yvonne said laughing.

"Yeah, actually his new girlfriend is really nice. I met her the night we snuck into the dance and I was talking to her the other day. She's also in this whole stupid Debutante ball thing." Viola said.

"Ah so that was the cute little blond that was with him that night." Paul added.

"That was her." Viola said.

"So what dress has your mother finally picked out for you to wear Saturday night?" Yvonne asked.

"Actually I need some help with that. If I'm gonna go threw with this whole ball thing then I'm gonna wear a dress of my choosing." Viola said.

"Viola are planning on wearing a dress to make your mother regret ever making you do this Debutante ball?" Paul asked knowing Viola all to well.

"Well I won't do anything to embarrass myself." Viola said laughing, "But I can assure you it won't have any ruffles or be pink."

The three of them laughed and said that she would do something to embarrass herself as long as she took her mother down with her. Viola agreed with them laughing saying that she probably would embarrass herself if it meant embarrassing her mother and the rest of the debutante committee that were part of this extinct female ritual.

"You guys are coming to the ball, right?" Viola asked.

"We wouldn't miss you embarrassing yourself for anything." Paul said laughing.

"Come on Paul you know you are only going for all those hotties " Kia said laughing, "And yes Vi I'm definitely going to be there, anything to see you get dressed up."

"I'll second that, plus all the hotties that will be there." Yvonne said laughing.

"Come on guys you have seen me in dresses all the time. For example last week when we went to Illyria, and the Carnival." Viola said laughing.

"Yeah but this time you are being paraded around in front of people trying to make them believe that you are a perfect lady." Kia said laughing.

"Shut up you guys." Viola said laughing, "You know what for that I'm leaving. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

They laughed and after a couple minute of their farewells they all hung up the phone. Viola just set her phone down on her end table when it started to vibrate and fell off the table.

Viola picked it up off the floor and noticed that it was Sebastian that was calling her and flipped her phone open and said, "Yes Sebastian?"

"Why haven't you called me yet?" Sebastian asked.

Laughing Viola said, "Well Mom bombarded me with dresses the minute I walked in, then I called Kia, Yvonne and Paul to see if they wanted to come with me tomorrow and I just hung up with them and was about to get something to eat when you called."

"Well you should have called, Duke got back here ten minutes ago." Sebastian said somewhat over reacting and he knew it and didn't care.

"Sebastian Duke dropped me off at home, believe me I'm fine. I was going to call you, please breath, play some guitar, hang out with Olivia, something to calm yourself down." Viola said gently, as much as she appreciated his concern she now was believed he was going over board.

"Fine I'm calm ok. Your home and are safe. But your coming over to the game with your friends right?" Sebastian asked.

"No I figured I would take a taxi while they drove." Viola said sarcastically, "Of course I'm going with them."

"Well I'll see you there and have a good night." Sebastian said and added, "If you need anything."

"I'll call like I always do." Viola said laughing. "Tell Duke goodnight and I'll see him before the game tomorrow."

"Later." Sebastian said hanging up the phone and looked over at Duke who was doing some studying, "Viola said goodnight and that she'll see you before the game tomorrow."

Duke just nodded his acknowledgment and turned back to his home work. In reality he wasn't really paying attention to it but was thinking about Viola and how worried he was about her. He knew that what happened the other day between Drayton and Viola probably wasn't going to be his last attack on her if he could help it and Duke knew one way or another he was going to have to figure out a way to stop it. Little did he know Sebastian was thinking the same thing.

The next day at school nothing happened due to the fact the soccer team had been excused from class for last minute training. Kia and Yvonne stuck to Viola like glue just in case cause, neither of them wanted to see their friend get hurt. After last class was over they headed over to Paul's to get ready for the game and then got into his car and headed to Illyria.

Once there Viola led them to Sebastian's dorm room were Sebastian told them to meet him and Olivia because he said the field was a mad house with all the students and that there was no way that they would ever be able to find each other.

Laughing and joking Viola turned to her friends and said that this was the room when they came to the end of the hall way and opened the door and were shocked to see Sebastian on his bed making out with Olivia.

Clearing her throat Viola said, "Um Sebastian."

Sebastian and Olivia jumped clearly to much into the kiss to realize that someone had just walked into the room.

Kia, Yvonne and Paul were trying not to laugh at the embarrassing situation before them and Olivia had turned red from embarrassment from being caught while Sebastian just laughed and said, "Hello Viola."

"Now you lectured me on not walking in on anything and then this happens. You knew I was coming, we called you from the car like twenty minutes ago." Viola said laughing then turning to her friends and pointing them out said, "Olivia this is Kia, Yvonne and Paul."

"Hey." Olivia said trying to run her fingers through her hair to put it back into place and trying her best to compose herself in front of Viola and her friends.

"Well now that you're here why don't we head down to the soccer field and get some seats." Sebastian said getting out of his bed and taking Olivia's hand.

"Sounds good to me." Viola said anxious to see Duke though she didn't know how she was going to find him.

Sebastian and Olivia led the way followed by Viola who was walking with Kia who leaned over and whispered in Viola's ear, "Olivia seems nice, nothing like the bitch."

"Yeah she and Sebastian get along great. I have to applaud him for his newest choice in girlfriends." Viola whispered back.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and said smiling due to the fact that their whispering wasn't that quiet and said, "You know Viola and Kia it isn't nice to whisper."

Viola and Kia laughed and Kia said, "Fine then I'll say it so everyone can hear, your choice in girlfriends have suck up to this moment, maybe Illyria has but a brain in that head of yours."

Then Viola added, "So much so that he even goes to classes now."

Kia laughed and Olivia turned around and said, "Though I'm sure I have something to do with that."

Yvonne chimed in from behind everyone with Paul, "Yeah but home much does he pay attention with you in his class."

Everyone laughed and started to continue to make fun of Sebastian followed by Sebastian's argument, "How many professional singers need to know chemistry?"

"And how many wannabe singers make it to be professionals?" Viola asked teasingly.

Sebastian then added, "About the same as female soccer players going pro."

That got boos from Viola, Kia and Yvonne. Olivia joined in with the girls while Paul just laughed at all the bickering that was going on around him. Viola was completely relaxed and was really glad that her friends were getting along with Olivia.

When they had finally gotten to their seats, Sebastian touch Viola's shoulder and motioned her to follow her.

Looking at her friends, Viola said with a shrug, "Be right back!"

Viola followed Sebastian back the way that they had came, but this time they walked into the school.

"Where we going?" Viola asked.

"Duke wanted to see you before the game, and there was no way that you were going to find the locker rooms by yourself or find us in the bleachers if we had let you go by yourself." Sebastian said.

"And how do you know where the locker rooms are?" Viola asked teasingly.

Sebastian pretended to be hurt but then said with a sigh of defeat, "Duke showed me this morning, just to make sure I didn't get lost."

Viola laughed and when they got to the locker rooms Viola waited outside while Sebastian went inside to get Duke.

Only Duke emerged all dressed in his Illyria uniform with his face painted with the Illyria colors.

"Where's Sebastian?" Viola asked.

"He said we got thirty seconds then he's coming out here." Duke said not wasting any of that time and leaned down and kissed Viola.

When they pulled apart Viola laughed and said, "We smudged your face."

Laughing Duke said, "No worries it will be gone before the first half is over."

"Good luck and go kick some Cornwall ass." Viola said just as Sebastian emerged from the locker room.

"Times up, back in there Duke, the coach just came in and is wondering where you got to." Sebastian said.

Viola quickly gave Duke a big hug and whispered in his ear, "Good luck Orsino."

"Love you." Duke whispered back.

Viola quickly gave him a quick peak on the lips then pulled away and winked at him and turned and started to leave with Sebastian while Duke quickly went back into the locker room.

Viola and Sebastian quickly returned to their seats and watched as the bands started up and the two teams filled out on to the soccer field. They watched the tense scene where the captains walked to the center of the field for the traditional hand shake though none was exchanged though they saw some words where, though no one knew what was said and then the coin toss where Justin won and stayed on the side they were in.

The game started and Viola watched at the edge of her seat the entire game. She was ecstatic when Duke did his famous bicycle kick and score the first goal. Viola was on her feet screaming along with everyone else in the shear excitement.

When they were sitting back down Yvonne leaned over and whispered, "Where did he learn to do that?"

Viola just smiled and shrugged and said, "He's just that good."

The game went back into play and unfortunately Cornwall managed to get a goal in which prompted the Illyria coach to scream at the team to keep up their defense and to wake up. Illyria quickly regained control of the board when Duke scored again with the assist from Andrew. Illyria walked off the field from the first half while Cornwall walked off looking angry, though no one looked as angry as Justin did. When Duke walked by the bleachers he found Viola's face and winked at her and then turned his attention back to the team.

During the half time the cheerleaders took the field and did their routine but where quickly replaced by the returning soccer players. Illyria as usual walked onto the field with their straight but confident faces while Cornwall walked out with what looked like renewed spirits.

Those spirits were however quickly dashed when one more goal was scored for Illyria while none were taken for Cornwall. In the end Cornwall walked off the field looking completely defeated and exhausted while Illyria remained on the field celebrating and the game ball was presented to Duke from the rest of the team.

Viola was so excited and looked over at Sebastian and her friends to see if it was ok if she went down to meet up with Duke to congratulate him on the win, and everyone knew what was on her mind and quickly gave her the nod that it was ok and Viola quickly got up and started down the bleachers. Quickly surveying the field she realized that he must have already headed to the locker room.

She decided she would head to the locker rooms and act causal and wait for him there. One her way there when she turned the corner she smack right into Justin.

"On your way to congratulate Orsino?" Justin said between his teeth.

"Well his team did win." Viola said putting more emphases on the word win. "So I guess we were proved once again who is the better team."

Viola didn't know why but again she just wanted to push his buttons, he made her so angry that she didn't want to give him any satisfaction from their last encounter and the fact that she couldn't defend herself in the way that she would have wanted too.

"And by the way Drayton you have something that belongs to me." Viola said referring to Duke's ring that he had stolen from her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, the only thing that I see is someone who belongs to me and seems to have forgotten that." Justin said looking at Viola.

Viola shook her head and said, "What will it take to make you believe that I'm not yours."

"Well that's where your wrong. You are from Cornwall there fore you belong to the school you can't be seen with him. Its against tradition." Justin said.

"Just like the tradition that Illyria is always going to beat Cornwall." Viola said sarcastically.

Justin went to raise his hand against Viola and got her across the face but before he could do anything else Sebastian grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and punch him in the face.

While Sebastian was in the bleachers he had gotten a bad feeling and had quickly gone off to look for Viola and was very glad that he did and had come up just a little to late for him to stop Justin from hitting her the first time.

He watched Justin in complete shock from being punch but then he looked at Viola and said, "You ok Vi?"

Smiling Viola said, "Yeah, just doing my normal routine of pissing Justin off."

Justin who was completely shocked by punch on the face slowly regained his composure and had his hand up to his bloody nose and to both Hastings surprise was not crying. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand and before Sebastian saw it coming managed to punch him in the jaw which sent Sebastian flying back at the wall. Sebastian though quickly regained himself and tackled Justin to the ground and they threw some punches at each other. Viola made a couple attempts to pull them apart but was shoved away at every time.

At this point many of the students had heard the fighting and had gathered around to watch the fight. However along with students came adults, one of them being the coach from Cornwall who had gone looking for Drayton when he had disappeared from the locker room. One of the male adults and the coach pulled them apart and Sebastian quickly shrugged the male off him and went back over to Viola.

Before the coach could take Justin away Sebastian said in a very angry voice, "You ever lay another hand on my sister Drayton you are going to wish that bloody nose and today's humiliating lose were the worse things that could happened to you."

Drayton managed a deadly look and managed to say before the Cornwall coach dragged him away, "This isn't over Viola."

Viola quickly looked at Sebastian bloody lip from the first punch Justin through and said, "You shouldn't have done that Sebastian, the first punch was enough, you don't need to be kicked out of this school for fighting."

"Well for one it was defense, and I could not stand by and watch him hit you like that." Sebastian said and added, "Come on lets go find Duke before he hears about this fight and completely freaks out worrying about you."

Viola smiled up at him and said, "For the millionth time in the last week, you're the best brother there is."

"Thanks." Sebastian said as him and Viola headed toward the locker room together.

**AN: SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ALL WEEKEND, WAS SO FAR BEHIND IN HOMEWORK SPENT IT DOING THAT, PLUS MY ACTUAL JOB FOUND NO TIME TO WRITE. HOPE TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS. FOR ALL THOSE WHO WANTED THE FIGHT TO BE BETWEEN DUKE AND JUSTIN DON'T WORRY THAT WAS ONLY THE FIRST FIGHT, AND I TOOK THE SUGGESTION THT AT THE FIGHT SHOULD BE BETWEEN JUSTIN AND SEBASTIAN! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!**


	17. The Unexpected Visitor

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

THE UNEXPECTED VISITOR

Duke had heard about the fight while in the locker room and had rushed through getting showered and changed and ran out into the hall way to find Viola. At this point he was really worried about her because he had heard about a million different versions about what had happened.

He practically ran out of the locker room and was about to head to the dorm rooms because if she was with Sebastian he figured that is where he would have taken her. However as soon as he left the locker room he heard her voice behind him saying his name.

Turning around he saw her leaning against the wall with her arms cross just looking at him. Duke ran up to her and pulled her into a crushing hug not caring at that point who saw them together or what they said.

After almost a moment of holding her tightly Viola said laughing, "Duke I can't breath."

Loosening his grip but not letting her out of the hug said, "Sorry." He then slowly let go of her with one of his arms and bushed back her hair and looked into her eyes and said, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Sebastian's got a couple bruises though, but I think Justin got it worse." Viola said smiling.

"I wish I could have been there." Duke said, he felt bad that he hadn't been there to protect Viola when he needed her, but although he couldn't be there he was still happy that Sebastian had been around to protect Viola. Although he still wanted a piece of Drayton and still planned to get it.

"Don't worry about it and come on and smile." Viola said and got up on her tip toes and kissed Duke on the lips, "Congratulations on the awesome win today. You were awesome."

"Thanks." Duke said, "Where is your brother?"

"Back in the dorm room with everyone else, I told them I would wait for you here." Viola explained.

"He left you alone after all this." Duke said in amazement.

"Well after the coach from Cornwall dragged Justin onto the bus and took him back to Cornwall I guess Sebastian figured I would be fine." Viola said smiling.

"Well I guess we should go check up on him." Duke said finally letting Viola fully out of the hug and took her hand as they headed to the dorms.

"So how does it feel to kick Cornwall's ass for the fourth year in a row?" Viola asked.

"I would say the same as last year, but this year it just felt so much better." Duke said laughing.

"So what were you and Duke talking about when you guys went for the coin toss?" Viola asked, she had been wondering that during the whole game.

Duke shrugged and said, "Nothing much, just that I have something that belongs to him, which I replied I have nothing and it went on from there until we were interrupted by the whole game."

Viola laughed, "He said the same thing to me, about me belonging to him because I go to Cornwall. That guy really needs some help."

"I think he needs a couple punches to the head to knock some sense into him." Duke said laughing. "Maybe your brother put a start into that."

"Yeah well that busted lip of his really shows it." Viola said shaking her head. "I really hope that is the worse of all the injures."

"I'm sure he is fine Viola." Duke said reassuringly.

"Well I know he's OK, I don't know, I just wish that this whole thing hadn't started. He's hurt because of me." Viola said sadly.

Pulling her to a stop just outside the dorm building, Duke said, "Viola none of this is your fault. Sebastian will back that up. If he hadn't been there I probably would have been the one to throw the punches so either way Drayton would be getting what was coming to him. Its this whole school rivalry thing, its just not about you and him, it's the whole school thing. And I don't believe that its just going to magically disappear because you and me are dating. Its gone too deep and I doubt anything is going to change that. These fights happen all the time. Even if you weren't in the picture I'm sure me and Drayton would have thrown punches at some point." Then Duke added in teasing voice, "So stop worrying about it cause not everything is about you, unless we are talking about how beautiful you are and how good a soccer player you are because then that can be all about you."

Viola smiled, "That was a great spiel about our school's rivalries. Is there a class here that teaches you about that. Like school rivalry 101."

"Shut up." Duke said taking her hand again and gave it a tug as he started back toward the dorms.

Viola just laughed and followed Duke to the dorm room.

When they walked into the dorm room they saw Sebastian and Olivia sitting on his bed with a bag of ice up to his busted lip. Kia and Yvonne were sitting on the bench while Paul was sitting at the chair at the desk. Viola instantly went to Sebastian's side.

"How are you feeling?" Viola asked with concern.

"I'll live Viola, its not this is the first time I've been in a fight before." Sebastian said laughing.

Viola looked at Olivia to see if she would say anything to the contrary to how Sebastian was doing but she pretty much backed Sebastian up by saying, "He's doing fine Vi, that cut on his lip was the worse and that stopped bleeding like half an hour ago. He's just being a big baby keeping the ice on it."

Sebastian then retorted, "I'm trying to keep the swelling down, you don't want me to have a fat lip do you?"

"Maybe a fat lip will do you good, you may actually get some studying done." Viola said teasingly. Then looking at her friends she said, "Guys this is Duke, Duke this is Kia, Yvonne and Paul." Viola said pointing out each of her friends as she said their names.

Duke nodded at them but looked at Sebastian and said, "So I hear you had some fun tonight?"

"Yeah it was a blast." Sebastian said laughing. "Though it did feel great punching him, been wanting to do that for a while."

Viola just shook her head and looked at her friends and asked, "Did you guys want to head back to our side of town yet?"

"Yeah we really should, you have that whole ball thing tomorrow." Kia said laughing.

"Don't remind me." Viola said shaking her head.

"Come on Viola it isn't going to be that bad." Olivia chimed in from Sebastian's bed.

"At least I know you are going to be going through this torture too, cause other wise I would be running away to Mexico as we speak." Viola said laughing.

"Well I guess that should make me feel special seeing because of me you are staying in the good old USA." Olivia smiling.

"Well that and I don't feel like facing Monique alone." Viola said smiling.

"Who's Monique?" Olivia asked.

Sebastian threw Viola a look of death and said, "No one."

"And that's my cue to leave." Viola said laughing and heading for the door and looked back at Duke and said, "I'll call you later."

When they were outside the room Yvonne punched Viola in the shoulder and said, "Nice going Viola. You are so mean to your brother."

"Come on it was funny." Viola said laughing.

"Yeah to you it was, now your brother is going to have to spend an hour explaining Monique to Olivia." Kia said.

"Oh I'm sure Olivia will know exactly who I'm was talking about when he starts describing her. They've been in the whole debutante thing together so they should know each other." Viola said innocently.

"Yeah quit with the innocent voice Viola." Paul said laughing. "You guys want to stop for ice cream on the way home?"

"Sounds good to me." Kia said.

"Me too, there is always room for ice cream." Yvonne said.

"You guys had better drop me off, I have to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow." Viola said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"So how bad are you going to embarrass you mother?" Kia asked.

"Believe me you guys will be very surprised when you see the dress." Viola said with a mischievous smile.

"Come on Vi, tell us about your dress." Yvonne asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise for tomorrow." Viola said laughing, "Now come on and take me home so I can get ready for tomorrow."

"Fine, be that way." Kia said pretending to be hurt.

"Well if I'm not aloud to play innocent you can't play hurt, so get over it and you guys can see me in the dress tomorrow." Viola said laughing.

"Fine then we can all be shocked at your dress tomorrow. However no matter what your dress looks like, and no matter how much you embarrass your mother we all know you are going to be beautiful." Paul said looking over his shoulder at Viola in the back seat and smiled at her.

"Aw thanks Paul." Viola said smiling back at him then added, "But can you please put your eyes back on the road before you kill us all."

They all laughed and Paul turned around and continued driving down the road while the girls started to talk about the game.

When they pulled up in front of Viola's house, Kia got out of the front and then let Viola out of the back seat.

"See you guys tomorrow." Viola said and opened the gate to the front of her house. She could see her mother walking around the front of the house and decided she didn't want to deal with her mother because she was going to start harassing her about her dress so she decided to go around back and sneak into the house.

On her way to the back she could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open and saw she had gotten a text from Duke. Bringing it up she read '_Where are you?'. _Smiling she text back, '_In my backyard. Why?'. _She decided to wait for his response before she started her climb up to her window. When her phone vibrated again she read, '_Turn around.'_

Turning around Viola saw Duke standing from where she was just came from. Smiling Viola walked over to him and gave him a big hug and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well after your whole Monique thing I figured Sebastian and Olivia would need some time alone to fix the problem that you created. Plus the fact that I didn't get to really say goodnight to you with your friends with you." Duke said leaning down and brushed his lips against hers. Then he pulled away and said, "Ok then, good night."

He turned to leave and Viola grabbed his arm laughing and said, "You drove all that way just to kiss me and to leave again."

"Yep." Duke said jokingly but leaned back in for another kiss.

"You are seriously going to leave now?" Viola asked when he broke the kiss.

"Well I think I can be persuaded to hang around for a little bit to talk, don't want to keep you up to late seeing you have to look your best tomorrow." Duke said laughing.

"Are you trying to imply that I need lots of work to become beautiful." Viola said pretending to be hurt.

"You don't need any work in becoming beautiful because you always are beautiful." Duke said sweetly.

"And how do you figure that?" Viola asked jokingly.

"I've woken up with you twice and seen you with no make up. I can guarantee you I've seen you at you worse." Duke said laughing.

"So what your saying is that I'm still beautiful when I first wake up, when my teeth aren't brush, my hair is a mess and my make up is smudged from the night before?" Viola asked laughing.

"Well maybe a beautiful mess." Duke said laughing.

Viola pulled him down for another kiss and said, "Your too sweet you know that."

"I know, but don't tell the guys I don't want them to find out their captain is a softy when it comes to you." Duke said.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me that you are a hopeless romantic." Viola said jokingly.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, everyone is wondering how much I'm going to embarrass my mother." Viola said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So what is your dress going to look like?" Duke asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." Viola said teasing.

"Well I guess I have to wait till tomorrow." Duke said.

"Your coming tomorrow?" Viola asked.

"Well I was thinking now that our relationship was more in the open now that you would like me to escort you." Duke asked.

"Are you serious?" Viola asked with the biggest smile breaking out on her face.

"Well I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." Duke said and taking her hand in his brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed it and said, "Viola Hastings will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the debutante ball?"

Viola pulled her hand out of his grasp and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

When Viola finally pulled back Duke rested his forehead against hers never opening his eyes and said, "I hope that was you agreeing."

Viola laughed and said, "Hope you got a tux."

"Of course I have one." Duke said opening his eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well I had better head home. You may not need a lot of work in the morning to make yourself beautiful but I do."

"Haha, funny, you'll roll out, shower, put your tux on and be ready." Viola said shaking her head. "You guys have it so easy."

"Yeah I know, its great." Duke said laughing then turned his face more serious, "Are you ok, really."

Knowing what he was talking about Viola said, "Yeah, I'm sure that Justin went home crying to his friends, though he changed the story leaving out the part with me and probably said that Sebastian attacked him."

"Most likely, can't lose face with his friends." Duke said with a chuckle. "He's really got it bad for you."

"Not for me, but what I represent to him in his own little world." Viola said then added sadly, "I didn't get your ring back."

"Don't worry about it. I told you I would deal with that and I plan on it." Duke said.

"Duke I really don't want you fighting him just because of me." Viola said worried that Duke would end up getting hurt, not that she didn't think for a minute that he couldn't take Justin.

"Viola its coming one way or another. Don't worry, I'm not the one that is going to be getting hurt." Duke said, "Your brother came out fine."

"I know. I don't know, I just can't shake this bad feeling, like things aren't over yet." Viola said suddenly getting chills.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Duke said smiling.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Viola said smiling up at Duke.

"Guess you were born under a lucky star." Duke said smiling, "So you gonna be ok here tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Mom's here, although that doesn't make me feel safe, but for other reasons." Viola said laughing.

"Well like I was saying before we got into all this serious stuff, I had better be getting home. You sneaking into your house?" Duke asked.

"Yep, don't plan to deal with mom tonight." Viola said, "Time for me to climb up there and get bloody hands."

"Yeah not so much fun huh?" Duke said remembering when he climbed up there. "Why don't I give you a boost."

"That sounds great, aren't you just the best knight in shining armor." Viola said pretending to swoon.

"That's me, except my armor is my uniform." Duke said laughing.

"And you look damn hot in that uniform." Viola said laughing.

"Come on." Duke said smiling.

They got to the patio and went up a couple step when Duke put his hand out and Viola put her foot in it and he boosted her up. Luckily it only took one try because Duke boosted her up high enough that she was able to swing her other leg up and over the ledge and swing the rest of her body over. Leaning back over she blew Duke a kiss goodbye and said, "Love you."

"Love you too." Duke said and blew her a kiss back and headed out.

She sat down and watched him walk around the yard and sat there until she heard the roar of his motorcycle and it disappear with the distance that he had driven.

Sighing Viola went to her window and pried it open and swung her legs in and turned to close it behind her when a hand went over her mouth and swung her around and slammed her against the window. She looked up and saw she was face to face with Justin. Her eyes automatically went wide with fear and tried to bite his hand so she could scream for her mother.

Knowing what she was thinking Justin said in an almost mocking voice said, "She left Viola. I came over and told her that I wanted to work things out with you and she offered to leave and give us some privacy. Your mother really seems to like me."

Viola didn't believe that her mother had really left her alone in a house with a guy and her eyes must have shown her disbelief in what he had just said, so to prove his point Justin yelled as load as he could and the rest of the house remained in silence. Realizing she was alone in the house with Justin terrified her.

Knowing that screaming wouldn't help her he let of her mouth but kept her pinned against the wall, "What are you doing her Justin?"

"Came to talk to you." Justin said matter-of-factly.

"About?" Viola asked gently.

"You and him." Justin replied.

"Justin would you please let me go and leave my house. You have no right being here. My God you are taking this rejection of mine a little seriously don't you think?" Viola said trying not to get smart with him because that never seemed to help her before.

"Well your little date with him tomorrow is not going to work out because I was already promised to be your escort." Justin said smiling.

"By who?" Viola asked already figuring that it was her mother. She didn't know what it was about Justin but he seemed to have her mother rapped around his finger.

"Your mother is a very wise women, she seems to believe that we should be together and I completely agree. Now it is just a matter of figuring out why you can't see what everyone else sees." Justin said leaning down to kiss Viola.

Being pinned against the wall Viola couldn't move but realizing there was something she could do. When he put his lips on hers she relaxed them he relaxed his and in return gave her enough movement with her mouth to push forward and bit his lip until she drew blood. Spiting on the floor she looked at a very angry face of Justin.

"Don't do that again." Viola said angrily.

"Or what?" Justin asked, "You think I'm scared, all your brother did was make me more angry and determined to get my way."

Viola just looked at him and realized that he was wearing Duke's ring and asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because it reminds me that I may not have beaten him at the game today but I have something that does belong to him along with you now." Justin said smiling at Viola.

"What happened Justin, I know you have always been a jerk but why are you doing this to me?" Viola asked.

"Because I realized what a good thing I had when I lost it." Justin said trying to sound sincere.

"That is a load of bull Justin." Viola said. "Does it have something to do with Duke?"

"What makes him so much better then me Viola. You were happy with me and all of a sudden he enters the picture and you leave me for him."

"Well if you want to be technical I left you before we had even met." Viola pointed out.

"What ever. So then you decided to date him to get back at me for being an asshole. Congratulations you got me. However the whole bit is getting old and its not only me Viola but is the whole school. Your team won't play with you anymore, we already saw what happened the first time they heard you were dating, how do you think they are going to feel when they realized you were lying to them this whole time. So you are ready to give up everything for this guy, just to get back at me."

"What makes you think that any of this has to do with you?" Viola asked shaking her head.

"Because it does." Justin said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well you know what, those girls on my team know nothing, if they refuse to play then that's fine, that is there choice. I'm not going to give up what I want just because they don't like who I date." Viola said getting really angry by this rivalry thing and how it seemed to be dictating how she should live her life.

"So you will give up soccer for him?" Justin asked not believing that for a second.

"Justin this whole conversation is getting old, now let go of me and get out of my room." Viola said not wanting to discuss this anymore.

"Well Viola," Justin said letting her go, "you had better get comfortable because we are going to have a long night together."

"Like hell I'm staying here with you." Viola said heading for her open bedroom door. However Justin was one step ahead of her and slammed it shut in her face.

"You are going to stay here and we are going to spend some time together if you like it or not." Justin said angrily.

Viola didn't know what came over her but she flung herself at him. She was so tired of being the helpless in everything that had to do with Justin and this time she planned on fighting back. Justin however expected this and although Viola did manage to lay one good punch on Justin he grabbed her arms and flung her down on the bed and sat down on top of her keeping her arms pinned at her sides.

"What are you going to do, hit me again?" Viola asked.

"No I can't have your face all banged up for tomorrow." Justin said.

"That didn't stop you from hitting me earlier or the other day." Viola said angrily.

"Yeah well maybe if you would stop pissing me off so much I wouldn't have gotten the urge to hit you." Justin pointed out, "You brought this on yourself."

"Your right, I break up with you and date someone new, have you stalk me and threaten me and when I say something back to you I'm asking for you to hit me." Viola said rolling her eyes at his considered logic.

"You never should have broken up with me, if you had just stayed with me none of this would have happened." Justin said shaking his heads.

"But if you had broken up with me then everything would have been fine, right?" Viola asked.

"That's an entirely different case. And we aren't talking about me we are talking about you." Justin said getting off Viola.

Viola quickly rolled away from him and put the most distance between him and her on her bed and started to rub her wrist which started to hurt.

"Well Justin I'm tired, I have a long day tomorrow, how about you leave now so I can get some sleep." Viola said hoping that he would just go.

"I think I'm quite comfortable where I'm at." Justin said sprawling out on the bed.

Viola looked at him with complete disbelief and said, "Who the hell do you think you are? How can you even think that this is ok?"

"What are you talking about. Me and you use to spend lots of time up here together. Don't you remember, how about the time," Justin started but Viola who was still wearing her healed boats kicked him hard in the leg.

"What the hell was that for?" Justin asked rubbing his leg and pulled up his pant leg and saw that Viola had broken the skin and it was starting to bleed.

"Don't even make me answer that question." Viola said angrily but put a smug look on her face to finally see Justin hurt.

"Do you have an antiseptic?" Justin asked trying to keep his pants from touching the blood.

"In the bathroom, do you want me to go get it for you?" Viola asked jumping at the chance to get away from him.

"Fine, but be quick." Justin said, "And don't try anything while your gone."

Viola jumped and was about to leave the room when he grabbed her arm and said, "Never mind we'll get it together. We're talking about you of course you will try something."

Viola shook her head and headed to the bathroom. Once they got the antiseptic and he cleaned the small cut on his leg, Viola said, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Be quick." Justin said, "Don't lock the door and if I hear you try to pry that window open you are going to be sorry."

"Do I look like an idiot, there is no ledge out there, just a two story drop. Even I'm not that desperate to break my legs to get away from you, though the thought has crossed my mind." Viola said quickly going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed Duke's cell phone, however it went straight to the answering machine. Shit Viola thought and quickly dialed the room number but got a busy signal. Sebastian, Viola thought starting to panic knowing Justin would start to wonder what was taking so long. As her last resort she called Illyria school and asked to be connected to the Windsor Dorms.

The phone rang twice when a male voice answered, "Windsor Dorms, Malcolm Festes speaking, how can I help you?"

"I need you to get an important message to Duke Orsino or Sebastian Hastings." Viola said whispering quickly.

"I can connect you to their room." Malcolm said.

"Its busy I need you to get them a message, its urgent." Viola said knowing she was running out of time.

"OK go ahead." Malcolm said.

"Tell them that Duke's ring is in Viola's house." Viola said trying not to say everything because the last thing she needed was the guy to think she was being held hostage, although she was, and call the cops. She knew that it may take a moment but they would figure it out the meaning of the message.

"And how is that urgent?" Malcolm asked thinking that this was some kind of prank call.

"It just is, and they will understand what that means. Please tell them now." Viola said and heard Justin knock on the door.

"Viola you are taking an awful long time in there."

Viola quickly flipped her phone close and flushed the toilet and got up and pretended to wash her hands and slipped her phone back in her pocket and headed back into the hallway.

Justin looked at her suspiciously and looked down at her pants and saw the shape of her cell phone in her pocket.

Grabbing her and slamming her against the wall, Justin yelled, "Who did you call?"

"No one." Viola said struggling to get away from him.

Justin punched her in the stomach causing the breath to be knocked out of her lungs. "Try again."

"No one." Viola whispered trying to catch her breath.

Justin then punched her in the ribs and let her fall the floor. "You better not of, because if some one shows up here..." Justin said not finishing his statement.

Viola sat on the ground trying to catch her breath and prayed that Duke or Sebastian got the message soon.

Meanwhile at Illyria Duke had just gotten home from Viola's and had yet to realize that his cell phone battery had died. He was heading back to the dorms when he bumped into Malcolm who was on his way to Duke's and Sebastian's dorm to deliver Viola's message.

"Hey Duke," Malcolm started but Duke cut him off by saying, "Get lost Malcolm."

Malcolm stood there holding the note that had Viola's message in his hand and decided to crumple it up and threw it away. With a smug look on his face Malcolm headed back to his room without giving either of them their message.

Duke went into his room and noticed that Sebastian was just hanging up the phone and nodded hello and grabbed his tooth brush and headed to the bathroom while Sebastian turned out the light and went to sleep.

**ANl: HEY EVERYONE, HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! AS FOR MY ROMEO AND JULIET CONNECTION, WHEN JULIET WAS BUT INTO THE VAULT AFTER SHE TOOK THE DRINK TO MAKE HER LOOK LIKE SHE WAS DEAD THE PRIEST WAS SUPPOSE TO DELIEVER THE MESSAGE TO ROMEO WHICH HE NEVER RECIEVED. SO THERE IS MY LATEST CONNECTION. JUST WORK TOMORROW SO I SHOULD UPDATE SOMETIME TOMORROW OR SUNDAY, DEPENDING ON HOW MY STUDYING AND HOMEWORK COMES ALONG. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	18. And the Time Comes

**AN: THIS IS MY PRE MESSAGE BEFORE MY CHAPTER. I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE GOTTEN OVER 200 ON THIS STORY. WELL THIS IS THE CHAPTER I'M SURE MOST OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. **

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

AND THE TIME COMES

Justin pulled Viola off the floor and brought her back into her bedroom where she quickly put as much distance between her and Justin as possible.

"So did you call your boyfriend?" Justin asked again.

Viola didn't say anything but just stared out the window wondering if Duke or Sebastian got her message yet.

"So we aren't talking to me now." Justin said sarcastically.

Viola glanced over at him and rolled her eyes and then turned her eyes back to the window. She couldn't believe how that night was turning out and that Justin was actually sitting in her room practically holding her hostage. Her ribs hurt from where he had hit her and she knew that it was going to leave a bruise but she was scared to pull up her shirt to look at it with Justin sitting there watching her.

"So what does your dress look like that you got for tomorrow. Does your mother have you in one of those white puffy ruffle dresses." Justin said laughing.

Viola said, "Doesn't matter what it looks like you aren't going to see it."

"So you can talk." Justin said then added, "What do you mean I'm not going to see it?"

"Because we aren't going to the ball together." Viola said in disbelief that he thought after all of this that they were still going together.

"And how do you figure that?" Justin asked.

"Well you may be able to keep me here tonight and no one will know but tomorrow Duke is going to be expecting me to be at the ball with him, so no matter what happens I will not be going with you." Viola said.

"And your sure about that?" Justin asked.

"Positive." Viola said.

Andrew was heading down the hallway on his way to the bathroom and notice Malcolm crumpling up a piece of paper and dropping it on the floor and muttering something under his breath about Duke then going back down the hallway.

Walking over to the piece of paper Andrew leaned down and picked up the piece of paper and un-crumpled it and looked at what was written. Looking down at the message he was confused by what Malcolm had sprawled out. Just then he looked up he and saw Duke reemerge from his bedroom with his toothbrush in his hand.

"Um man did Malcolm give you this message?" Andrew asked him.

"What message?" Duke asked stopping in front of Andrew.

Andrew handed Duke the message which he quickly read and said, "Shit."

Andrew didn't even have a chance to ask him what was going on because Duke was already back down in the hallway and came back out the next second with his jacket and his keys.

"Wake Sebastian up and give him the message." Duke said quickly and headed back out the door.

Duke ran as quickly as he could to his bike and jumped on it and sped off to Viola's. He couldn't believe that he had left Viola alone again. He should have stayed longer, anything. He was just happy that Andrew had found the note and vowed when he had dealt with Justin he was going to kill Malcolm. The next thought was why the hell didn't she call his cell phone or Sebastian's phone.

Back at Viola's Justin was slowly moving closer to Viola and Viola warned him if he got any closer her heel would be doing more damage to him. He continued to make small talk along though Viola rarely responded to him.

"So do you love him?" Justin asked.

Looking over at him, Viola said, "What does it matter to you?"

"Well I heard you say it to him when you were on the roof saying goodbye to him and I was just wondering?"

"If you heard me why are you asking me, you think I just said it because I'm trying to get back at you?" Viola asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Justin said.

"Well you give your self more credit then need be, you know you aren't God's gift to humanity." Viola said.

"Viola you really make me sound like some kind of monster." Justin said shaking his head.

"Well I'm only saying what's true." Viola said looking over at her alarm clock to see what the time was. She noticed that an hour had gone by since Duke had left, and she had left the message almost half an hour ago. She let out a sigh realizing that if the message was delivered right away that Duke and Sebastian would have gotten here by now.

Viola realized that she may have to start thinking about a plan b about how to get away from Justin, or at least a way to distract him long enough to figure a way to get downstairs and away from him. She didn't want to think about what she was going to do when she got outside but something would come to her. Realizing she should have risked trying Kia or Yvonne after she didn't a hold of Duke or Sebastian and that she may already be out of this situation.

A few moments of silence past when Justin finally broke the silence saying, "What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

Finally formulating her plan, not that she liked any part of it she realized that it may be the only way to distract him long enough to get away said, "I think you are right."

Looking confused by that comment Justin asked, "Right about what?"

"I think I was angry at you for trying to tell me what to do with my soccer team that I wanted to find someway to get revenge on you and dating Duke just seemed to be the perfect way. I also think you are right about the whole Illyria /Cornwall thing and I figure its time that we taught them a lesson." Viola said with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'm listening." Justin said liking what he was hearing but not completely convinced that Viola so abruptly changed her entire attitude toward the situation.

"Well now that the whole me and Duke thing is out in the open I know my girls won't play with me as their captain so I figure to get them back in my good graces we'll have to show them that Cornwall comes first in my life. And how I propose to do that is by going back out with you and we'll tell everyone the whole break up was a front for me to get inside Illyria and learn things about their team that could help us. And now that we lost we saw no point in keeping the charade going on." Viola said, realizing everything she said didn't really make sense but hoped the Justin was just focusing on the part where she said that they would be going out again.

Justin remained silent for a few moments just staring at Viola trying to determine if he could believe what she had just said or if she was just playing another game.

Viola realized she was going to have prove to him her seriousness to get this plan to work got up from where she was sitting on the bed and went over to where Justin was sitting on the end and sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Justin was completely shocked but quickly got over it and got into the kiss. Viola keep the kiss going until she was able to get a good grip on the back of his head and shift her weight so her right foot was completely off the floor in a way that she still was completely balanced.

Before Justin could see it coming Viola slammed her heal into Justin's foot causing him to back out of the kiss which is when Viola pushed his head back towards her and did the same thing Justin did before and slammed her forehead into hers.

Viola was a little light headed but still jumped up from the bed and ran out the door and headed for the stairs. However Viola wasn't anticipating Justin recovering from her attack so quickly and had grabbed her arm at the top of the stairs causing Viola to lose her balance and fall down the few steps, bringing Justin down with her. Luckily there were only a couple steps to the landing that over looked the front foyer where they both stopped. Viola quickly scrambled to her feet managing to kick Justin in the stomach before he had a chance to follow her and took off the rest of the stairs.

She could hear him coming behind her but had managed to make it to the front door and threw it open and ran outside. Just as she came through the door, Duke was coming through the gate to Viola's house. Viola didn't stop running until she was in Duke's arms which he quickly wrapped around her and held her tight with her head laying against his chest.

Justin not yet knowing that Duke was out there crashed through the door still under the intent to catch up to Viola. However he stopped cold when he saw Duke standing there holding Viola.

Duke saw Justin crash through the door and it took everything not to walk away from Viola at that moment but he looked down and her and knew that she was his primary concern at the moment and he knew that Drayton was going anywhere's. He could Viola shaking and when she heard Justin crash through the door she looked over at him and his shocked expression on his face.

Duke gently put his finger under Viola's chin and lifted her head up to him and leaned down and kissed her gently and then asked, "Are you ok?"

"I am now." Viola said taking a deep breath, then asked, "What took you so long?"

"I'll explain later, your brother will be here soon I'm sure." Duke said slowly letting go of Viola but kept a reassuring hand on Viola's arm. Then turning his attention to Justin, Duke said angrily, "You have something that belongs to be."

Justin probably figuring their fight was going to be inevitable decided if it was going to happen he was going to start it.

Walking right up to Duke he shoved him in the shoulder and said, "And what are you going to do about it."

It didn't take Duke more then a second before his hand was off Viola and had slammed into the side of Justin's face. Justin however retaliated quickly and slammed his fist into Duke's stomach and jumped him knocking them both to the ground where they started to wrestle around landing a couple punches but it was when Duke was on the bottom that the fight took a turn. Duke with all his years of playing soccer wedged his knee between Justin's legs and brought it up with all his might flipping Justin right over his head and landing hard on his back with his head beside Duke's. Duke quickly rolled over and pinned Justin's arm that was closest to him down on the ground and before Justin's could do anything to block him Duke started to punch Justin in the face. After a couple punches blood was flowing freely from Justin's nose and from his mouth where his lip was busted and where a tooth had been cracked. The only thing that stopped Duke's punches was Sebastian who suddenly appeared out of no where's and grabbed Duke under his arms and pulled him off.

Duke not realizing who it was went to swing at him but Sebastian quickly let go of him and jumped back out of his reach.

"Calm down man." Sebastian said looking at Justin laying at the ground.

Duke finally taking a breath looked down at Justin and realized that he wasn't going to be doing them anymore harm. He was about to get up when he reached over and pulled the chain that had his ring attached to it from around Justin's neck.

Finally getting up Duke walked over to Viola who had now started to cry. Once again Duke took her into his arms and just held onto her.

They could hear Sebastian threatening Justin while he helped him up and threw him out of the yard.

Looking over at Viola and Duke said, "Guys we had better get inside before one of our nosey neighbors decide to check on what all the noise over here is about."

Viola and Duke followed Sebastian into the house and sat down in the livingroom. Sebastian excused himself from the room saying that he would be right back, that he was going to get some ice packs and something to clean the cuts on Duke and Viola.

Once they were alone Duke tightly wrapped his arms around Viola and they just sat there holding on to each other until Duke finally broke the silence saying, "Why didn't you call my cell or Sebastian?"

Lifting her head off his chest where she had been resting it said, "I tried but your phone is off and Sebastian's was busy. I didn't know how else to get a hold of you so I call the dorm. What took you so long."

"Believe me, now that I'm finished with Drayton I'm going to kill Malcolm. He never gave me the message, I was just lucky that Andrew saw him toss the message and picked it up and gave it to me." Duke said then gently rubbed his thumb along Viola's check and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Pulling away a bit Viola lifted her shirt where the beginnings of a bruise was starting to appear on her side from where Justin had hit her. Viola shrugged and said, "He planned on avoiding my face or anything that could be seen in a dress because my mother told him that he could be my escort to the ball tomorrow, not to mention she was the one that left us in the house alone with him."

Sebastian walked in just in time to hear the last part and said, "God that women is so easily manipulated."

"Yeah well I hope you plan on telling her exactly what happened, maybe that will change her opinion on Drayton." Duke said.

"Don't worry, me and mom are going to be having a long talk on me and who I'm dating." Viola said. "How's your jaw?"

Viola recalled the one half decent punch Justin had gotten off to Duke when he was on the ground had been to the jaw. Most of his little cuts on his face were superficial and probably happened from the ground more then from Justin.

Taking the ice pack from Sebastian said, "Not bad, believe me had worse. Got a soccer ball to the side of the head once and now that was a bruise."

Viola took the other ice pack and put it on her ribs and smiled at Sebastian, "So how did you get here?"

"Cab, they must love all the business that they get between me and you going back and forth so much."

Viola finally smiled and said, "Thanks for coming."

"Well I had to come just in case Duke needed some help, but he seemed to have things pretty much under control." Sebastian said then added, "Well I"m going to hit the sack. While I'm here I might as well stay."

"Well crash in my room." Viola said taking Duke's hand.

"You two behave." Sebastian said heading to the kitchen figuring he would make himself up a snack first.

Viola took Duke's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom thinking about what had gone on there for the last couple hours. Going into her room she noticed that the usual mess was made even worse from her and Justin's couple fights.

Viola went over to the window and opened it up to let some fresh air in.

"Not afraid the boggy man will get in?" Duke said laughing.

"Not with you here." Viola said laughing and grabbing some clothes off the floor to change into. "I'll be right back."

Viola headed out of the room and Duke sat down on the end of the bed a took a deep breath before finally resting his head into his hands.

When Viola reentered he looked up and smiled. She was wearing her PJ shorts and a matching tank top.

"What is that look for?" Viola asked.

"You just look so cute." Duke said.

Sitting down beside him Viola said, "This coming from the guy who just kicked the crap out of my ex."

"Yeah well he deserved that and more. Though I'm a little worried on how far I would have gone if your brother hadn't pulled me off him." Duke said not even wanting to think about that and quickly changed the subject to lighten the mood a bit, "I think this belongs to you."

Duke pulled out the ring from his pocket and retied the chain around her neck.

"You want me to have it back after a lost it last time." Viola said bringing her hand up and gently fingering the ring.

"Well its not like you lost it on purpose." Duke said lifting her chin and leaning down and kissing her. "I love you Viola."

"I love you too Duke." Viola said, "Come on we had better get some sleep, we got a long day tomorrow."

"That's right, tomorrow I'm going to get to see my girlfriend be transformed into a lady." Duke said laughing.

Viola punched him on the shoulder and Duke said, "Don't you think there's been enough fighting for today."

"But I know I can beat you." Viola said teasing.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because I know you would let me." Viola said laughing.

"You think so huh?" Duke said gently pushing Viola down on the bed and leaned over and pinned her arms over her head and went down to kiss her when Sebastian started to bang on the wall.

Laughing Duke continued to lean down to kiss Viola.

"So you think that is winning?" Viola said when he finally pulled away.

"I consider myself the winner yes." Duke said laughing sitting back up.

"And what do you think you won?" Viola asked.

Duke shrugged and said, "Doesn't really matter, I got everything I want right here."

Viola smiled and wondered how he could always say the right things that always made her heart melt. She couldn't understand how did never had a girl friends before.

"You are too sweet Duke. Seriously how are you not taken already." Viola asked.

Laying down beside Viola Duke said, "Doesn't really matter does it, you got me now, that is what's important."

"Where you that much a geek with the girls." Viola asked laughing.

"Yes." Duke said, "But its what makes me so adorable."

Viola started to laugh and said, "You wish you were that adorable."

"I got you didn't I?" Duke said laughing.

"Yeah well you got lucky." Viola said.

"Yeah I guess I did." Duke said and kissed Viola's forehead. "Well we had better get some sleep."

"Yeah I think I said that a while back." Viola said leaning over to turn out the light while Duke pulled off his shirt.

Viola leaned over to kiss Duke good night and then laid her head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"Sweet dreams Vi." Duke said.

"Right back at you."

And in no time they were both sound asleep.

**AN: WELL I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT. I THINK I'LL WRITE AT LEAST ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN ITS BACK TO THE STORY BOARD FOR WHAT MY NEXT STORY WILL BE ABOUT. HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT THANKSGIVING, OR AT LEAST HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ANY OF MY CANADIAN READERS, TO ALL MY AMERICAN READERS HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHILE I'M AWAY IN CAPE BRETON VISITING THE FAMILY. AGAIN READ AND REVIEW! AND THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I'M GETTING ON THIS STORY!**


	19. The Debutante Ball Part One

CHAPTER NINETEEN

THE DEBUTANTE BALL PART ONE

Viola rolled over on her bed and could feel someone beside her and slowly opened up her eyes to see Duke laying there beside her still sound asleep. Viola laid her head back down on Duke's chest when she heard her mother open her bedroom door.

"Viola dear it's time to,..." Viola's mother started when she saw Duke laying in Viola's bed, and then her questions turned to a meaningless one worded questions, "Who? How! Viola?"

Viola punched Duke who jumped and looked very shocked to see Viola's mother standing there.

Viola trying to sound as calm as possible said, "Mom this is Duke, my boyfriend?"

"And what is he doing in your bed with you?" Viola's mother said not trying to sound calm.

"Well actually he's in my bed because of you." Viola said sending her mother a smug look.

"And how exactly is it my fault Viola?"

"Well I do believe you left my exboyfriend alone in this house with me. You would think after the whole supper the other week that you would get the point that I don't want to see Justin anymore." Viola said.

"And how does that but him in you bed with you." she asked not letting go the tone in her voice.

"Well my exboyfriend is such an idiot that I can't be around him, especially alone so Duke had to stay here to make sure he stayed away. Sebastian will even vouch for that." Viola said.

Then a voice came behind her mother, "Sebastian will vouch for what?"

Her mother turned around and said, "Will vouch for why her boyfriend is in her bed with your sister."

"Oh that, yeah mom you're an idiot for letting that asshole within twenty feet of Viola." Sebastian said going into the bedroom and picking up Duke's shirt and tossed it too him, who was now looking very uncomfortable.

Looking between all their faces, Viola's mother said, "Well he's got ten minutes to be out of this house and you had better be on time for the ball, now start getting ready."

With that her mother turned on her heel and walked down the hallway to her own room.

Duke looked at Viola then to Sebastian and said, "Why didn't you tell her about Justin?"

"She won't believe it either way, besides no point in getting into all of that." Viola said getting out of bed and pulling on her sweatshirt over her pajama shirt.

"She won't believe the bruises or anything?" Duke asked confused on why they wanted to keep the whole Justin hitting Viola thing quiet.

"Duke just understand that our mother isn't like normal mother's. She left my exboyfriend alone in the house with me after everything that happened at the dinner. She likes Justin for lord knows what reason so there is no convincing her other wise on the topic." Viola said looking at Sebastian to confirm what she just said.

"Sorry to say this but Viola is right. I explained to her for over an hour about Viola not wanting to be with Justin anymore after he finally left our place after that dinner and she can't get it into her mind that some people can make up their own minds about people." Sebastian said.

"Maybe she would change her mind if she knew the whole story." Duke said.

"Doubt it, nor do I want to get into that today. Right now I just want to get this whole debutante thing over with." Viola said moaning.

"And I had better get going." Duke said getting up from Viola's bed and looked at Sebastian and asked, "Do you want a lift back to Illyria?"

"On the back of your bike, I don't think so. I'll get a cab, so I'll see there in a little while." Sebastian said shaking his head at the thought of getting on the back of Duke's bike again. He did it once when they were looking for Viola after her game and Duke speeding along the road scared the hell out of him so he wasn't going to voluntarily get back on it.

Duke laughed and said, "Suit yourself."

Sebastian went back to his room to gather his stuff to head back to Illyria leaving Viola and Duke alone once again in her bedroom.

"I guess I'll see you in a little while." Viola said.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to use your window that way I'm sure not to run into your mother again. What do you think she is going to say when its me up on that stage escorting you?" Duke asked.

"Probably nothing because she will be too busy looking at my dress." Viola said with an evil chuckle.

Duke laughed and said, "You still not going to tell me what your dress looks like?"

"Nope, you only got a little while longer to go, but don't worry I promise I won't embarrass you, only my mother." Viola said with a wink.

Laughing Duke and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and said, "Well I had better get going."

"OK." Viola said, "So I'll meet you at the hall at six o'clock on the dot."

"Don't worry I'll be there. Nothing will keep me from seeing you in a dress again." Duke said laughing.

"Your right. I had better call Kia, I'm suppose to be going over to Paul's to get ready." Viola said.

"You need a drive?" Duke asked.

"Nope, can't exactly hang onto you on the back of that bike while carrying my dress for tonight." Viola said smiling.

Duke popped the window open again and said, "Ok Vi, I'll talk to you later. If you plan on making a run for it just let me know, I'll be right there with the bike."

Viola laughed and said, "My knight in shining armor."

"That's right." Duke said grabbing her hand and pulled into a final kiss and then went out onto the roof and perfectly reenacted Viola's way to get off the roof.

Viola watched him until she heard him hit the ground then started to gather the stuff around her room that she would need for tonight and finally went into the back of her closet and pulled out the garment bag that held her dress and laid it across her bed. Viola was about to pick up her phone and call Kia when Sebastian walked back into her room.

"I'm out Vi." Sebastian said.

"OK, I'll see you tonight. Got your tux?" Viola asked.

"Yep, its back at Illyria." Sebastian said, and added, "I feel like such a penguin in it."

Laughing Viola said, "I'm sure you won't look like a penguin, nor do I think Olivia will think so. I'm sure she'll be shocked to see such a cleaned up version of you. Does mom even know you are going to be in the presentation part."

"Nope, no need for her to start on that one too. She'll be so excited, now she will have a lady of a daughter and a gentleman for a son." Sebastian said laughing, "Though she may take back that lady part depending on what your dress looks like."

"Don't worry about my dress. I'm sure its going to surprise everyone." Viola said with a mischievous smile.

"That's what we're all worried about." Sebastian said.

"Thanks." Viola said laughing. "Don't worry, the only people that are going to embarrassed are probably mom and all those old time debutante women. But this is what they get for forcing me to go threw this whole debutante thing when I didn't."

"That's the way to look at it, revenge on all those poor women that were just trying to make a proper lady out of you." Sebastian said teasingly then said, "I had really better go, my cab is probably downstairs waiting for me."

"OK." Viola said going over to her brother and giving him a hug.

"See you tonight Vi." Sebastian said then turned around and headed out her room.

Viola went over to her phone and picked it up and dialed Kia's number who told her that she had her parents car and would be right over to pick her up to take her over to Paul's house.

Viola finished stuffing the stuff she needed into her bag and picked up the garment bag and headed downstairs to wait for Kia.

When she got to the front door her mother came out of the sitting room and said, "Where are you going Viola?"

"Paul's to get ready."

"I was hopping I could help you get ready."

"Sorry mom, if I have to do this I'm going to do it my way." Viola said noticing Kia pulling up in front of the house through the glass in the door and said, "Later mom."

Before her mother could say anything else Viola ran out the door and down the front walk and to Kia's parents car. Putting her stuff in the back seat Viola jumped into the front and said, "Drive fast before she follows us."

Laughing Kia put the car into gear and headed down the street.

"So how was your night last night Viola?" Kia asked glancing over at Viola.

"You know, old boyfriend holding me hostage in my own house, new boyfriend comes over to beat him up, brother follows and keeps new boyfriend from killing old boyfriend, followed by a good night sleep and then my mother walking in on my and new boyfriend sleeping in bed together." Viola said laughing.

"What?" Kia asked completely confused and then asked, "Justin was at your house last night holding you hostage?"

"Pretty much. He told my mother something and she left him in the house alone so he could work things out with me. Anyways one thing turns to another and a couple bruised ribs later and a heel size cut on his leg later." Viola said.

"You ok?" Kia asked looking over at Viola with concern.

"Yeah, ribs are a little sore. He figured out when I was in the bathroom I was making calls. Apparently that kinda pissed him off. Put I got him a couple times too, though not as bad as what Duke did to him." Viola said.

"Ok Viola how about you tell me the entire story from the beginning." Kia said getting a bit confused from the little bits and pieces of the story that Viola was giving her.

Viola then started the story from the beginning not leaving out any of it. She also told her that she should have risked calling either her or Yvonne because in the end he found out she was on the phone anyways. Kia listened to the entire story and got really angry at what Justin had done to Viola.

"So that's everything that happened last night plus what happened this morning." Viola said then added, "You should have seen the look on my mother's face when she saw me in bed with Duke this morning. It was priceless."

"I can imagine." Kia said smiling at the thought of Viola's mother walking in on her and Duke in bed together. "You do realize you are going to have to retell this entire story to Yvonne and Paul when we get there."

"I know, I should have just waited to tell you guys all together." Viola said laughing. "So are you guys all ready to make me a lady?"

"We just can't wait to see this dress that you picked out. Is it that hideous banana colored one you tried on when we went out. The one that's skin tight and actually makes you look like a banana?" Kia asked kinda worried that Viola had gone out alone to get the dress.

"I promise I'm not going as a human banana, I promised Duke I wouldn't embarrass him, just my mother and the rest of the debutante committee." Viola said laughing.

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better." Kia said pulling into a drive way and parked the car next to Paul's.

"Come on lets get started. This may take all day." Kia said teasingly.

Viola punch Kia lightly in the should then handed her one of her bags and they headed up to Paul's door. They walked right in and were greeted by Paul and Yvonne who were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Viola went down to Paul's room and tossed the dress on the bed and went back into the kitchen and sat down and ate breakfast with them. In between bites Viola told them everything that had happened the night before. They just listened in silence and when Viola finished both Yvonne's and Paul's reactions were pretty much the same as Kia's.

"You really should have called us first, we would have got a hold of Duke for you." Yvonne said.

"I know that now, but when everything was happening I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, all I knew is I wanted out of there." Viola said taking the last bite out of her pancakes.

"I guess, under pressure you don't always think clearly." Paul said then added laughing, "Which is why we are all so worried about this dress that you have picked out all on your own."

Laughing Viola said, "Don't be, believe me you'll all be shocked when you see this dress."

"Its probably the banana one." Yvonne said with a shudder.

Laughing Viola said, "Its not the banana dress."

Paul let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God."

Deciding to change the subject Yvonne said, "I wish I could have seen your mother's face when she walked in on you and Duke."

"Believe me it was hilarious." Viola said smiling. She loved that her friend's knew how neurotic her mother was and didn't mind listening to Viola bash her mother and sometimes chose to join in on the mother bashing.

"OK we had better get to work Viola. We are going to have wash that hair of yours and then we have to do your makeup and style your hair, and then finish it off with you unveiling your dress." Paul said.

"Let's go." Viola said and got up from her chair and followed Paul into the bathroom.

Paul did the works on Viola hair, including a dye, and a treatment mask. When she was finished Paul dried, straightened and pulled up into a loose french twist with a few pieces left out to softly frame the front of Viola's face. Finally Paul started on her makeup keeping it very natural with a brighter pink lipstick.

When Paul turned Viola to see her face in the mirror Viola only managed to say, "Wow Paul."

Even Yvonne and Kia repeated what Viola said and Yvonne added, "You really did a good job."

"So I guess now we just have to wait for you to get that dress on." Paul said.

Looking down at her watch she realized that the hair dying, mask, wash, style and her make up had taken close to four hours and it was now about to turn five o'clock.

"I guess your right." Viola said. "Be right back."

Viola headed into Paul's room and shut the door behind her. She quickly changed out of her regular clothes and grabbed one of her bags and changed her under garments and unzipped the bag with her dress in it. Slipping her dress on carefully not to ruin her hair and turned to look in Paul's full length mirror and thought you to herself that her mother was really going to be embarrassed by her dress chose and how awesome that night was going to be.

Walking into the room with Kia, Yvonne and Paul their jaws all dropped and the only words that were muttered out of their mouths was, "Oh my God!"

An hour later they arrived at the debutante ball and Viola kept out back where no one would be likely to see her. Sebastian came out back and just like Kia, Yvonne and Paul his jaw dropped and Viola started to laugh.

"So what do you think?"

"Wow Vi, Mom is definitely going to kill you." Sebastian said.

"I know right." Viola said laughing and added, "So where's Duke?"

"Right here." Duke said walking in the door and stopped when he saw Viola with eyes wide open.

**AN: SO FOR ALL YOU GUYS WANTING TO KNOW WHAT VIOLA'S DRESS LOOKES LIKE, YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS FOR ANY MORE EXCITEMENT, AGAIN YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!**


	20. The Debutante Ball Part Two

**HEY EVERYONE, SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, GOT THE FLU THAT HAS BEEN GOING AROUND, AND WITH THAT I FEEL BEHIND IN SCHOOL SO HAD TO CATCH UP WHILE WORKING. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER ONE UP BY THE WEEKEND! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

CHAPTER TWENTY

THE DEBUTANTE BALL PART TWO

Viola smile widened when she saw Duke's expression and turned around to add to the effect. Viola's dress was a black strapless dress that hug to every curve of her body that was floor length and longer in the back and to top it off there was a front slit that went just above her knees.

"Wow Vi, you look amazing." Duke managed to get out, he couldn't believe how gorgeous she was and was wondering why Sebastian was so worried about Viola's choice in dresses. "I thought you said you were going to pick out a dress that would embarrass your mother?"

"Believe me this dress definitely will embarrass my mother. Every other debutante out there will be wearing these perfect white ball gowns and out I'll come in this black dress, I'll definitely stand out which will be an embarrassment to my mother." Viola said laughing walking up to Duke and said, "Don't worry I had no plans on embarrassing you."

"Your brother had me worried for a while there." Duke said laughing taking one of Viola's hands and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it and then repeated, "You look gorgeous."

"You look pretty good yourself there handsome." Viola said looking at Duke in black tux.

Just then Paul walked in and said, "Because all those women out there are scared to death to see what you are wearing they sent me in to get you and to get Sebastian because Olivia is waiting for him."

"You ready for this?" Duke asked never taking his eyes off Viola.

"I was born ready for this." Viola said.

Sebastian just laughed and shock his head and said, "At least I'm going first, that way I can see the expression on Mom's face when you walk out there in that dress."

"Take a picture for me?" Viola asked laughing.

"Don't worry I'll get it all on video." Paul said.

"Thanks man." Viola said giving him a high five with her free hand. "Let's go."

The group of them headed out of the changing room and headed to where the rest of the debutantes, who have not already been called out on stage, where lined up. None of them looked at Viola cause they didn't want whatever she was wearing to ruin their night. Viola went behind Olivia who looked back at her and had the biggest smile on her face and winked at Viola and took Sebastian's hand.

The line slowly moved on and after a couple minutes Duke and Sebastian were being ushered to one side of the back part of the stage while Olivia and Viola were being ushered to the other side. The lady that was directing them sent Viola a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

Viola and Olivia exchanged a look and tried not to laugh when the MC announced Olivia's and Sebastian's name.

Viola took a deep breath knowing that her turn was next and tried to peak out around the curtain to see where her mother was sitting and noticed that she was sitting as close to the stage as possible with the rest of the debutante committee. Viola smiled to herself and looked across the stage to where Duke was standing and mouthed, 'I love you' which he mouthed back in reply.

Just then the MC said, "And finally we have Viola Hastings escorted by Justin Drayton."

Viola could hear the hesitation in the MC's voice and was furious at her mother for not changing the name of her escort for tonight.

Not wanting to disappoint her audience that she knew was waiting to see what she was wearing, Viola walked out onto the stage with her head held high. Duke had waited until Viola had started to walk and then started to walk himself. For final revenge on her mother Viola walked right up to Duke and wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him for everyone to see.

She could hear her friends in the back round cheering her on and the gasps from the women that were sitting with her mother and really wished that she could see their expressions and hoped that Paul was getting it all on tape. Finally pulling back from the kiss Viola put the biggest smile on her face and started walking down the stage pausing for a moment to wipe her lipstick off Duke's lips. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Viola glanced over at her mother who was white as a ghost and gave her an innocent smile and kept walking until they were next to Olivia and Sebastian.

Sebastian couldn't help but burst out laughing followed by Olivia and the rest of their friends.

Just then the music started to play and the dance started. The lights were dimmed and a slow song filled the air. The couple all started to dance and Duke pulled Viola close and whispered into her ear, "So did you have fun out there?"

"Yeah it was lots of fun, I really think that whole kiss was just the icing on the cake." Viola said laughing guiltily. "I hope you don't mind."

"The only thing that I mind is people thinking that I'm Drayton." Duke said laughing.

Viola laughed and said, "Yeah well if you were I definitely wouldn't have kissed you on that stage and my mother would be embarrassed because her perfect little lady would be creating a different kind of scene."

Duke laughed and shook his head. Just then Sebastian tapped Duke on the shoulder with Olivia standing right behind him.

"Mind if we switch partners for a minute so I can talk to my sister." Sebastian asked.

Duke let go of Viola and took Olivia's hand and they started to dance while Sebastian took Viola's hand and said, "Don't you think that whole kiss was a little over the top?"

"Like I told Duke it was just the icing on the cake." Viola said laughing, "Why did it embarrass you?"

Sebastian shook his head and said, "You need help, though the expression on mom's face was worth it. I thought her or one of those other stuffy people were going to faint from your little show up there. If your dress didn't do it, that definitely did."

"Well I hope you approve, though it's a little late for you to do anything isn't it." Viola said laughing.

"That's Ok, I got a little surprise for you myself." Sebastian said mysteriously.

Viola looked at Sebastian curiously, "And what would that be?"

"You'll see, I'll be right back." Sebastian said taking off toward the stage.

Viola headed back over to where Duke and Olivia were dancing and asked Olivia, "Do you know what Sebastian is up to?"

"No." Olivia said shaking her head, "Why were did he go?"

"He said something about a surprise." Viola said looking to see if she could see Sebastian but couldn't pick him out of the crowd.

All of a sudden Sebastian appeared on the stage with a microphone in his hand and looked back at the DJ who nodded to him and started to play music and Sebastian said, "Hey everyone, I'm Sebastian Hastings and this is my new song and I want to dedicate it to the greatest girls in the world, my girlfriend Olivia and my best friend Viola.."

Then the DJ started to blare the music and ever started to dance and Viola and Olivia started to scream their encouragements to Sebastian.

Duke leaned down to Viola and said, "You mean he can actually sing, all he ever does around us at the dorms is play a couple cords on the guitar?"

Viola laughed and pointed at the stage and said, "I think that is pretty good proof that he can sing."

Duke laughed, "He's pretty good."

"He's ok." Viola said.

Viola, Duke and Olivia danced close to the front of the stage and when the song was over Sebastian jumped off the stage and pulled Olivia into a kiss.

Everyone started to applaud and when they broke the kiss Olivia blushed due to the fact that everyone was staring at them.

"Trying to outdo me?" Viola asked.

"At least I got an applause for my kiss." Sebastian said jokingly.

"I think it was for your singing."

"That's what you think." Sebastian then turned to Olivia and said, "Come on lets go dance."

Olivia waved goodbye as she followed Sebastian back into the center of the dance floor. Viola was about to say something to Duke when she saw her mother off to the corner motioning for her to come talk to her.

"Be right back, my mother needs me." Viola said laughing.

Duke leaned down and kissed Viola on the cheek and said, "Good luck." He then went off to find Toby and Andrew who said they were planning on crashing the party.

Viola walked over to her mother and said, "You want to talk?"

"Out back so I don't have to yell over the music." She said and Viola followed her out back to the changing rooms.

"Yes?" Viola asked not planning on making this conversation easy on her mother.

"So did you have fun out there tonight?"

"Lots, thanks for asking." Viola said smiling.

"Think you embarrassed me enough for one evening?"

"Maybe that will teach you when I don't want to do something you will leave me alone. And maybe you'll also stay out of my relationships which are none of your business." Viola said.

"I'm just trying to do what is best for you."

"Mom I know what is best for me, I don't need you interfering, especially when it comes to my dating. Believe it or not I am capable to pick out my own dates." Viola argued.

"Your so young, how do you know what you want?"

"Weren't you my age when you met dad, and we all know how well that turned out, so I really don't think you are in any place to give me advice on dating when your dating record is worse then mine. And about knowing what I want, I know I want a guy who respects me and believe me Justin didn't respect me in any sense. I would think you would be glad I am a good judge in character and knew when to get myself out of a bad relationship, although you keep putting me right back into that relationship."

"What are you talking about Viola?" her mother asked confused

"That's the point mother, you don't know anything about me or what is going on right in front of you face, you're so busy trying to make your life perfect that you forget that I have a brain and am effected every time you make a decision that involves me without consulting me." Viola said.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well that's a first isn't it. You know what I'm going to go back out there to a ball that I was dead against coming too and try to have some fun with my boyfriend."

Viola turned around and was about to head out to the dance floor when her mother said, "Viola stop."

A couple minutes later Viola found Duke on the dance floor and walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Hopefully a cute blond, maybe a model if I"m lucky with a great personality, oh yeah and a killer body." Duke said jokingly turning around and pretended to be disappointed when he saw Viola, "Dame I guess I'm gonna have to settle for you, unless you know anyone that fits my description?"

Viola punched him in the shoulder and said, "Well I was about to tell you something that I was hoping would make your day but now I'm thinking that I've changed my mind about the whole thing."

Viola turned and pretended to walk away when Duke grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him and said, "Well at least I had the great personality part right."

"You saying I don't have a killer body?" Viola said pretending to be hurt.

Laughing Duke said, "Personality and killer body, two out of four isn't bad." He then leaned down and kissed her, "At least you can kiss."

Viola laughed.

"So what is this news you got to tell me." Duke asked.

"Well me and mom finally came to an agreement about something."

"That being?"

"That I'm not happy."

"And that effects me how?"

"She has agreed to let me transfer to Illyria."

"Are you serious?"

Just then Sebastian and Olivia walked up and heard what Duke said, and Sebastian asked, "Serious about what?"

"Feel like having your sister around annoying you again?"

"What you talking about?"

"I'm coming to Illyria as soon as mom talks to your Principal."

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked repeating Duke's question.

Laughing Viola said, "I'm serious, why you don't want your sister around?"

"Even in deferent schools I still see you almost everyday." Sebastian said teasingly, "How will that be any different."

"Shut up you know you missed me." Viola said laughing.

Olivia then said, "This is great, when you get transferred I'll make a request to have you be my roommate."

"That will be awesome. Now I don't have to invite you over to tell you all of my embarrassing stories of Sebastian, or show you the pictures of him in the tub when he was a baby."

"You know Viola this goes both ways, I live with your boyfriend, what every you say I have something on you." Sebastian warned.

Viola winked at Duke and said, "I'm not worried."

She then grabbed Duke's hand and said, "Let's dance."

Duke followed Viola onto the dance floor and although it was a fast song they wrapped their arms around each other and were moving as if it was slow.

"So you happy?" Viola asked.

"That I don't have to drive to see you, and that you'll be living on campus where this whole school rivalry thing won't exist, I'm ecstatic." Duke said leaning down and kissed Viola proving through the kiss just how happy he was that they were going to be going to Illyria together.

When they finally pulled apart Viola said in a breathless voice, "Wow, I knew you would be happy but I didn't think that you would be that happy."

"Besides it will be much easier keeping an eye on you if you live so close. Less I have to spend on gas." Duke said laughing.

"Less I have to spend on cabs." Viola pointed out.

"True that."

They both laughed and started to make out on the dance floor, completely oblivious to everyone else in the room, only caring about each other.


	21. A New Day

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update, I think its been almost two months now, possibly more. Again I'm really sorry, but school has been so stressful and on top of that a full work schedule has left me little time to do anything for myself, and that includes writing. Hopefully I'll get a couple chapters up over the holiday, thought I'm leaving soon for New Years. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And thanks for all my great reviews, I'm so shocked that I've almost reached 300 reviews. You guys are really awesome! Thanks to all of you!**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

A NEW DAY

Viola rolled over and stretched out in her bed. When she finally opened her eyes it took her a couple minutes to realize where she was at. The biggest smile broke out on her face when she came to realize that she was in her new dorm room at Illyria Academy. Just then Olivia walked into the room with her hair wrapped up in a towel and still wearing a bathrobe.

"So your finally awake." Olivia said laughing.

Moaning Viola said, "Why did morning have to come so early?"

"Well if you and Duke weren't out so late you wouldn't be so tired." Olivia teased.

"Well he wanted to make sure that I was comfortable in my new home." Viola said sitting up in her bed, "So what time does classes start in this place?"

"In an hour." Olivia said laughing, "You had better hurry up."

"If I have too." Viola said flopping back down on the bed acting over dramatically.

"Come on drama queen get out of bed."Olivia said sitting down at the vanity and pulled out her blow drier.

"Fine." Viola said getting up and grabbing her bathroom things and headed to the girls shower room.

About twenty minutes later Viola reemerge into the dorm room and saw that Olivia was already in her uniform and her hair was all done and was now sitting in front of her laptop checking her e-mail. Viola sat down at the vanity and started to blow dry her hair which only took about ten minutes. Viola then quickly changed into her uniform.

"So what is your first class?" Viola asked slipping her feet into her shoes.

"English, how about you?" Olivia asked back.

Reaching over to pick up her course schedule Viola said with a disgusted voice, "Math. You would think that the school board would know that it isn't smart to put math first thing in the morning seeing no one is awake enough to learn it."

Olivia started to laugh and then asked, "Let me see your schedule to see if we have any classes together."

Viola handed Olivia over her schedule, who then read it over quickly and said, "We got Biology and History together."

"Not bad huh, at least I know I have a friend here that won't just think of me as the girl that has come from Cornwall." Viola said laughing.

"Do you need any help finding your first class?" Olivia asked reaching over to grab her text book to put into her book bag.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind." Viola said, "And I guess if I want help that means we got to leave now."

Laughing Olivia said, "Unless you plan to make me late for class."

"Fine if we have too." Viola said going over to the side of her bed and picked up her book bag and double checked to make sure she had her scribbler and her pens.

Then they both headed out of their room and headed to their class rooms.

Viola was bored out of her mind the entire time during class and her mind kept wondering back to Duke and wondering how his class was doing. She was constantly doodling in her scribbler occasionally looking up at the teacher trying to make sense of what he was going on about. She was so much into her day dreaming that she was startled when the bell rang.

Excited that she was going to get to see Duke she quickly packed up her book bag and jumped up from her desk and headed out of the classroom. She got out of the class room and headed right and only got a couple classrooms down when she realized that she didn't know where she was going. Stopping and hoping to get her bearings she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Turning around Viola saw Duke and quickly jumped into his arms.

"I figured you would be lost and thought I would come help you find your way to your next class." Duke said laughing.

"Who said I was lost?" Viola asked teasingly.

"Because you were heading in the wrong direction." Duke pointed out.

"Maybe I was taking the scenic route." Viola said.

"Yeah, the route that would make you very late to class, so come on or you are going to make the both of us late." Duke said turning Viola around in the right direction and took her hand.

"My hero." Viola said in a swooning voice.

"You know it." Duke said letting go of her hand and wrapping it around her shoulder.

"So you got soccer practice this afternoon?" Viola asked.

"Sure do, you coming down to watch?" Duke asked.

"Of course I am, can't miss watching you working out without your shirt on." Viola said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You know you are too cute for words, and you know if you want to see me without my shirt all you got to do is ask." Duke said laughing.

Viola was just about to say something back to that when Sebastian who was behind them interrupted.

"I hope this conversation is going to end right here cause that is my baby sister your talking about." Sebastian said with good humor.

Turning around Viola said "You are only older by a couple minutes now get over it."

"I'm still older." Sebastian argued.

"Fine what ever." Viola said rolling her eyes but was still smiling at her brother. "So you happy that you LITTLE sister is here in the same school as you so you can keep a better eye on."

"You know I'm happy you're here, besides this way my phone isn't ringing all day and night driving me nuts with you just wanting to talk." Sebastian said.

"Why so you and Olivia won't be interrupted anymore." Viola said teasingly.

"Shut up."

"Come on you two lets not fight or we'll ruin Viola's first day here at Illyria." Duke said laughing.

"Come on Duke you know that I'm only picking on her." Sebastian said gently punching Viola in the shoulder.

Just then Olivia showed up and said, "So how was math class Viola?"

"Boring, I don't think I heard one thing the teacher said." Viola said.

Olivia laughed and said, "Well this one should be much better seeing we are all going to be their."

"Yeah in a class where we are going to be dissecting animals." Viola said starting to look

nauseous.

"Come on you big baby, lets go before we are all late." Sebastian said laughing.

Together the four of them headed to class, and after Viola was introduced to the teacher who surprisingly partnered her up with Duke, whose partner happened to be sick that day. This was much to Viola's relief that she wasn't being partnered up with a complete stranger.

Viola sat across from Duke who when the teacher wasn't looking reached over and took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over hers and smiled at her. Viola smiled back but quickly turned to disgust when the teacher started to hand out the pans with the frogs they were to be dissecting.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Viola said looking down at the frog the teacher had put in front of her.

Duke laughed and slid the plate with the frog on it over to his side of the table. "Don't worry about it babe. You read me the directions of what we are suppose to be doing and I'll do all the gross stuff."

A sigh of relief came from Viola who looked down at the directions in front of her. "Ok the first thing it says to do is tell your boyfriend how much you love him and how wonderful you think he is."

"So how wonderful do you think your boyfriend is?" Duke asked.

"So wonderful I would kiss him right in front of this class and embarrass him if I didn't think that it would cause me to get detention on my first day." Viola said laughing and crumpling up a piece of paper and threw it at Duke's head.

Before Duke could say something back at Viola, Malcolm came up behind Viola and said, "There is not suppose to be any carrying on around the burners."

Duke look at Malcolm and said, "Get lost Malcolm."

Viola hearing Malcolm's name turned around and put on the biggest smile on her face and said in her sweetest voice, "So your Malcolm."

Malcolm never having met Viola said, "Why yes I am."

"Good because I owe you this." Viola said and punched him square in the nose and said angrily, "Next time someone gives you a message you deliver it, got it?"

Malcolm however was no long listening to Viola but had his hand over his now bleeding nose cursing and looking for the teacher.

Viola now realizing she was going to get detention walked over to Dukes side of the desk and leaned over and kissed a very shocked looking Duke.

While still kissing Duke, Sebastian said, "Viola what are you doing?"

Pulling away from Duke Viola said laughing, "Making my first day at school a little more interesting."

"I can see that." Sebastian said looking at the door that Malcolm had run out looking for the teacher who had momentarily left the class room.

"You know what, I think everyone in this room is jealous that you actually hit him when so many of us want to." Duke said finally coming out of his shocked stage but still blushing from the kiss Viola just gave him in front of the whole class.

Just as Duke said that the entire class started to clap and Sebastian just shock his head knowing that this was all a shot to Viola's ego.

But the laughter was short lived when the teacher came back into the classroom with Malcolm in tow who was now pointing at Viola.

Walking over to Viola the teacher said, "Well you seem to be having a very good first day. Care to explain how this student got a bloody nose."

"I'd be glad to." Viola said putting on a very serious voice and face. "He came over to me and touched me on the shoulder and it startled me and it was just a reaction. I'm so sorry and I promise it will never happen again."

"You natural reaction is to punch someone when they tap you on the shoulder." The teacher said unbelieving.

That's when Sebastian spoke up, "Believe me its true, I've had my share of bloody noses and black eyes from her."

Looking at Viola the teacher said, "Seeing its your first day here I'm going to cut you a little bit of slack, however I would quickly change your reaction to being startled. At least your reaction to being startled in the classroom."

"Thank you so much and I promise I won't punch anyone anymore in the classroom." Viola said in a very grateful voice.

"Good." the teacher said and in a louder voice at the whole class, "Shows over everyone now get back to work. Malcolm you are excused from the rest of class to go see the nurse for your nose."

When the teacher was out of ear shot and the noise in the classroom when back up to a higher volume Viola let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close, I was sure I was going to get detention." Viola said to Duke.

"I thought you were going to get detention too." Duke said shocked that the teacher let her off.

"Believe me it was a big sacrifice, detention would have meant that I wouldn't have been able to see you run around the soccer field shirtless. But its was so worth it to punch him." Viola said smiling.

"Well I'm glad you punched him too, though almost at the expense of missing me run around with my shirt off." Duke said.

Before Viola could reply the teacher showed up and said, "Don't make me regret not giving you detention, now you two get back to work before I rearrange lab partners."

Both Viola and Duke mumbled that they were sorry and got back to work on their lab assignment.

Following the day at school Viola went back to her room to change out of her uniform before heading down to the soccer team to watch Duke practice for soccer. She put on a pair of jeans and her tank top and put on her sneakers.

Jogging down to the field Viola took a seat on the grass under one of the tress and put in her head phones and watched the team start their warm ups.

When their warm ups where complete Duke and the rest of the team broke up into two teams and started to practice. Viola started to think back to what she gave up by transferring schools, and that was being captain of her own team. Her at Illyria there was no girls soccer team and she knew that tryouts were already over for Illyria so it was too late to tryout for Illyria's team. Sighing Viola realized that she gave up Cornwall for a reason and that was to get as far away from Justin as possible.

Two hours later when practice was over Duke jogged over to where Viola was sitting, who had dozed off half way threw the practice.

Noticing that Viola was asleep Duke leaned over and pulled her headphones out of her ears and whispered, "Wake up sleepy head."

Viola stirred but didn't get up.

"Come on Viola you need to wake up." Duke said a little bit louder. When Viola still didn't wake up Duke said, "Well if you don't wake up we won't be able to play soccer."

Viola eyes instantly opened up at the word soccer.

"Hey." Viola said yawning.

"Hey yourself." Duke said standing back up and putting his hand out and helped Viola up to her feet. "So you up to kicking the ball around a bit?"

"Of course I am, but aren't you soccered out from all that practice?" Viola asked.

"Of course not, besides I know how much you miss playing, so lets go." Duke said jogging back out on the field and picked up one of the balls he had made sure was left there for him.

Viola chased after him and quickly stole the ball from Duke and dropped it to the ground. Then she jumped up and kissed Duke and said, "Thanks, I really do miss playing." Then Viola kicked the ball and started running away from Duke.

The two of them started to chase each other around trying to steal the ball from each out when Toby and Andrew showed up on the field.

Toby yelled out, "Is this a private game or can anyone join?"

Viola stopped and picked up the ball and tossed it over to Toby and Andrew and yelled, "I hope you guys can keep up."

Excepting the challenge the guys quickly joined in on the game and they all put everything they had in on it. They quickly broke up into teams, Viola deciding to change sides and picked Toby to be on her team. Seeing the teams were now pretty evenly matched they tied up in the end when they decided to call it quits.

Completely exhausted the guys headed to the locker rooms to get changed while Viola ran back to her dorm to change. When she got there Olivia wasn't there so Viola figured she was out with Sebastian. Quickly grabbing a shower and changing Viola headed back down to the locker room.

Viola was waiting outside of the locker room waiting for Duke wondering what was taking so long.

Inside the locker room Duke was working out a plan with Toby and Andrew about how they could make Viola feel really welcomed into their school.


	22. The Surprise

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

THE SURPRISE

Viola was waiting outside the mens locker room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and one of her feet tapping. She was starting to get impatient, she had managed to go back to her dorm room, change into her a clean pair of jeans and tank top and slipped a pair of flip flops on and fix her hair and get back to the locker rooms before Duke was finished. She knew he hadn't finished already because he said that he would meet her outside the locker room which wouldn't leave him any excuse to leave this spot.

Just then Duke emerged from the locker room with Toby and Andrew in tow. Duke quickly said good bye to his two friends and went over to Viola.

"Sorry I took so long." Duke said.

Trying to be sarcastic Viola said, "And I thought girls took forever."

Picking up on her sarcasm Duke tried to lighten the mood by saying, "It just took me forever to get my hair and make up just right for you."

Looking at Duke carefully and rubbing her hand over her closely shaved head said, "I can tell, you did your make up so well that I can barely notice you have any on. And your hair you must tell me your secret of how you keep it so under control and manageable."

"Well..." Duke said, "it just takes lots of time and patience."

Shaking her head Viola said, "I can see that."

Duke took one of Viola's hand's into his and leaned down and kissed her. "You made cause I took so long in there."

"Depends, if I am how do you plan to make it up to me?" Viola asked mischievously.

"How about some dinner?" Duke asked.

"It's a start." Viola said then using her other hand she started to wipe her lipstick of Duke's lips. "That shade of lipstick really doesn't do anything for you."

Laughing Duke wrapped her arm around Viola's shoulder and they started to walk down the hall way and out into the parking lot where Duke kept his bike.

"Due to your method of transportation leaves me little opportunity to wear any of my skirts you know." Viola said laughing as she climbed on the back of the bike and took the helmet Duke handed her.

"No on said you couldn't wear your skirts, it just may be a little uncomfortable." Duke said laughing climbing on the bike and quickly put his helmet on and started the bike up. He felt Viola wrap her arms tightly around waist.

Duke quickly took off and a couple minutes later he pulled into a parking spot as Cesario.

"Quelle suprise?" Viola said laughing as she took of her helmet. "How am I suppose to watch my girlie figure with all this pizza you keep filling me up with?"

"Don't worry, they serve salad too." Duke said laughing.

"How exciting." Viola said.

Duke took her hand as they walked through the doors of Cesario and led Viola to his usual booth.

It only took a couple minutes for the waiter to come over and take their order, which consisted of a meat lovers pizza and two Pepsi's. After the waitress was gone Duke wrapped his arm around Viola's should, who had chosen to sit beside him instead of across from him.

"So how was your first day? Is Illyria everything that you ever imagined?" Duke asked.

"Well seeing that until a couple weeks ago you guys were my sworn enemy and my arch rival, not bad. Teachers are the same as anywhere's, still have homework. I guess the best thing about it here is having you around and the lack of other people always around." Viola said looking up into Duke's eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Besides it makes it much easier to torture Sebastian if I'm so close to him. I was trying to figure out some long distance tortures for him."

"Besides your obsessive calling?" Duke said laughing.

"Yes besides my calling." Viola said laughing. "So how were your classes today?"

"Well I would have to saw that Biology topped the day at being my favorite class." Duke said smiling at the memory of Viola punching Malcolm. "That was awesome the way you decked Malcolm right there in the middle of class. Like I said before, I'm sure everyone was jealous that it was you hitting him and not them. Me included."

"That little weasel had it coming to him, so really no harm done. Besides I didn't get into trouble so no big deal." Viola said.

"Though I wouldn't take to making it a daily occurrence, no matter how good it feels to be hitting him." Duke said.

Just then Sebastian and Olivia walked into Cesario and they spotted Duke and Viola sitting down in one of the booths and walked over to them.

"Got room for two more?" Sebastian asked.

"Definitely." Viola said sitting up a little straighter.

Duke took his arm down from being around Viola because he didn't like making Sebastian uncomfortable, no matter how much Viola enjoyed it. Viola sensing this reached over and took Duke's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" Viola asked.

"Just went to see a movie." Olivia answered.

"Which one?" Viola asked.

"Happy Feet." Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"Come on it was so cute." Olivia argued nudging Sebastian and added, "I saw you smiling and there was even a couple laughs that escaped your mouth."

"Yeah Sebastian I would think you would love the movie since when you were younger you and..." Viola started but was cut off by Sebastian kicking her under the table, "Ouch, that hurt." Viola said using her free hand to rub the now sore spot on her leg.

"VIOLA!" Sebastian said threw clenched teeth.

Laughing, Viola said, "Sorry Sebastian, I keep it to myself about.." Once again Viola stop mid-sentence after Sebastian sent her a warning look. "Ok I'll really keep quiet this time."

Olivia and Duke exchanged glances and figured that it was a brother/sister thing.

Viola looked up at Duke and said, "Like I said its so much fun to torture him."

Duke started to laugh and said, "As long as you keep the torture on him and not on me."

"Fine but you don't know what you are missing." Viola said.

"Oh I'm sure he does." Sebastian said.

Just then their waitress showed back up with their pizza and put it on the table and asked, "Do you want two more plates?"

"There's plenty to go around, you guys want?" Viola asked.

"Sure." Sebastian said, "Good with you Olivia?"

"Fine with me."

Viola looked back at the waitress and smiled and said, "Two more plates would be great."

"Did you guys want anything to drink?" she asked.

Both Olivia and Sebastian gave their orders then turned back to Viola and Duke.

"So Duke," Sebastian started, "are you going home for Columbus Day?"

"Probably not, not much of a home to go back to." Duke said getting uncomfortable, he didn't like discussing the problems he had at home. "I'll probably stick around campus."

"I was hoping you didn't have any plans." Sebastian said, then turned to Viola and said, "The actual reason why me and Olivia come to Cesario was to find you two."

"And you wanted to find us so that you can ask us what Duke was doing on Columbus Day." Viola asked somewhat confused.

"Well Dad just happens to be going away on a business conference and when I called him last night he offered me the house for the weekend for you and me and a couple friends." Sebastian said.

"You mean Dad is actually letting us have a house, on the beach, alone, with friends, again alone." Viola said not quite believing that their father would so willing let them do this.

"Well he must be in a really good mood. I think he's got a new girlfriend or something. But what do you guys think? I know its not for a couple more weeks, but its plans. You can invite anyone you want." Sebastian said.

"Well if your serious, count me in." Viola said happy at the prospect of a weekend away. "How about you Duke, gonna hang out here by yourself or come with us?"

"I don't know I may have to think about that one..." Duke said taking a pause as if he was pretending to be thinking about it then said, "Of course I'm gonna come. Did you say that your father's place is on the beach."

"Yeah, its so nice, with a big veranda that wraps around the back of the house that over looks the beach and water. He has his own private part of the beach and a state of the art barbeque." Sebastian said. "Also it has four bedrooms, two baths, plus a hot tub."

"Sounds like a great place." Olivia said excitedly for the time away with her boyfriend.

"Dad wanted to relive his bachelor life after the divorce so he bought all this stuff to make him feel young again, which included a fifty thousand dollar car." Viola said shaking his head, "And to top of the bachelor life, he seems to have a new girlfriend every week."

"Sounds like a fun guy." Duke said.

They continued to talk about their weekend away while finishing up the pizza. When they were finished they decided to part ways, with Viola telling Olivia she would see her soon, the same was exchanged between Sebastian and Duke.

Viola and Duke walked out of Cesario hand in hand and after Duke was sure that Sebastian was gone he pulled Viola into his arms and passionately kissed her.

"What was that for?" Viola asked when they finally pulled away.

"I wanted a kiss, hope you don't mind." Duke said smiling down at his girlfriend. "Also the idea of a weekend away with you sounds really exciting."

"And romantic." Viola added. "I think I'm gonna call and see if Kia, Yvonne and Paul and see if they wanted to come with us. You should call and see if Andrew and Toby want to tag along too."

"That could be a plan. All of us together in one house, with no supervision. Sounds like its gonna be some party." Duke said.

"It really does, doesn't it." Viola said smiling fondly at her boyfriend.

"Come on, lets get back to campus, it's a school night and I really want to get more sleep then I did last night." Duke said leading Viola back to his bike.

Viola and Duke both got onto Duke's bike and headed back to Illyria. Once there Duke walked Viola to her door and kissed her longingly goodbye. After they procrastinated for a few more minutes they finally kissed one last time then Duke walked away back to his dorm room.

The next day Viola got up and went through the routine of classes. She was so happy when she got to Biology, with Duke, Olivia and Sebastian. Malcolm made sure that he steered clear of Viola the entire class. Like the day before Duke did most of the work while Viola just took notes of everything that Duke dictated to her.

When class let out Duke said he had to run but handed Viola a note and took off in the other direction.

Viola unfolded the letter and read

_Sorry I had to leave with out a kiss._

_Hope to see you at practice today._

_Coach is out of town today, so why_

_don't you suit up and come play with_

_us guys today. Hope I see you at practice today._

_Love you baby, Duke._

Smiling Viola put the letter in her scribbler seeing her Illyria uniform didn't have any pockets. Now she couldn't wait to get through the rest of school and get down on the field and play soccer.

Due to her excitement for the upcoming afternoon the rest of her classes really dragged by. She was practically climbing the walls by the end of her last class. She was starting to wish that she had just skipped, at least then she could have paced her room or tried to take a nap to pass the time. Anything to sit there and listen to the teacher drown on and on about some Shakespeare play.

When the bell finally rang Viola practically leaped out of his desk and headed to her room to change. Once she was in her workout clothes she headed down to the field and saw that Duke already had the team on the field doing warm up drills.

"Hey babe." Duke said as Viola jogged onto the field and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ew!" Was the joint sound coming from the rest of the team.

"Shut up guys." Duke said glaring at the rest of the team. "Ok lets get at 'er."

Soon everyone was on the field doing some practice drills

After they had warmed up for about half an hour, Duke quickly divided the team into two and started a game. They played for the next hour or so when they finally decided to call it a day and Viola followed Duke and the other guys to the side lines to get a drink of water.

When Viola picked up her water bottle she noticed Coach Dinklage walking toward them. He nodded at the rest of the team then turned to Duke.

"So she's the one you were talk about?"

"Yes sir."

Viola looked between them confused especially because she knew that they were talking about her.

"Well she definitely as good as you said she was." the coach said then turned to Viola and asked, "So you were captain of your team in Cornwall?"

"Yes I was." Viola said.

"Well I've been watching you all day, and Duke, Toby and Andrew all say that you are capable to keep up with the rest of the guys, which I think is evident from today's practice. So I'm going to let you join this team on a trial period."

"Are you serious." Viola asked not completely believing that he was giving her a chance to play on the guys team. "Aren't there rules against girls playing on guys teams?"

"There is none in this league, mainly because it has never been an issue. And as long as you keep playing like you did today there won't be any issues."

"Oh my God so your serious." Viola said complete astonished that she was going to get to play soccer again.

"Come by my office tomorrow and I'll give you your new jersey." Dinklage said and turned and headed back up toward his office.

Once the Coach was gone Viola looked at Duke and asked, "Did you set this all up?"

"Well I knew how much you missed playing and I know what you gave up with this move, so I figured if I could bring soccer back into you life then you wouldn't be missing that void in your life."

"You know that you are the greatest boyfriend in the world." Viola said jumping up into Duke's arms and covering his mouth in kisses.

"I am aren't I?" Duke said after they finished their kiss but not letting go of Viola. "Now lets go celebrate."

Finally getting out of Duke arm's but not letting go of his hand, Viola said, "First we need to get a shower."

"Do you want to invite Sebastian and Olivia?" Duke asked.

"Later, first I want to spend some time alone with you." Viola said as they started walking toward the locker room.

As they were walking Viola stopped and looked at Duke and said, "I think this is going to be a great year."

Smiling Duke leaned down and kiss Viola and said, "And its only gonna keep getting better."

**_AN: HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, I LOVED WRITING IT. I'M HOPING TO START THE SEQUEL SOON, BUT IT MAY BE A WHILE DUE TO MY HEAVY SCHOOL SCHEDULE THIS SEMESTER. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING, I'M ABSOLUTELY AMAZED AT THE RESPONSE I GOT FOR THIS STORY. H_O_PE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT NEW YEAR!_**


	23. Attention Readers

Atten Readers:

It has been brought to my attention that there is another fiction out there that contains the same scene out of my chapter six. I would just like to state for the record that my chapter is the original. I can state this with confidence not only because I wrote the chapter but also because the other author did not even publish their fic until eight months after the conclusion of mine. I do not like when people steal other people's work, we all work hard to create something only to have it stolen and to have it called their own. I will not name the fic or the author. I have only e-mailed them to address this issue, but I want to state for the record the validity of my writing. I would like to thank Brittni C. especially for e-mailing me on this issue.

Victoria Luker


End file.
